Oasis
by Nemesis et Umbre77
Summary: Lorsque Potter et Malfoy se retrouvent propulsés au coeur du Sahara, ça va mal...Reviendrontils vivant de cette fournaise bien réelle? Saurontils mettre leur rancune de côté pour se sauver mutuellement et ce, malgré le manque d’eau et un soleil cuisant?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer : **Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Elle est à NOUS! Hin hin hin! Bonne lecture à tous!

Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous ? Oui, oui! Vous ne rêvez pas, Umbre77 fait bien une nouvelle fic (n'oubliez pas d'aller lire Coeur de Cristal où ça ira mal ¬¬) en ma compagnie, moi, Laika la Louve (j'ai notamment fait Totalement Serpentard et Le Loup Solitaire...) Alors voilà, nous vous offrons cette histoire toute neuve, toute fraîche de quelques heures en espérant que vous soyez nombreux à la lire! Ce chapitre est peut-être court, mais les prochains promettre gros... (Du moins, c'est ce que nous espérons.) Alors voici donc l'oeuvre de notre Duo! Bonne lecture à tous!

_Laika&Umbre77_

Résum :

Lorsque Potter et Malfoy se retrouvent propulser au cœur du Sahara, ça provoque des étincelles... Reviendront-ils vivant de cette fournaise bien réelle ? Sauront-ils mettre leurs rancunes de côté pour se sauver mutuellement et ce, malgré le manque d'eau et un soleil cuisant ? Et combien d'épreuves auront-ils à affronter pour pouvoir survivre dans cette enfer ? HP/DM. R&R!!!!

**_Oasis..._**

**_Chapitre1_**

**__**

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MALFOY! hurla Potter, debout face à son ennemi de toujours, les poings serrés. J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE TA MISÉRABLE CARCASSE!

-Ma misérable carcasse vaut cent fois mieux que cette chose qui te sers d'enveloppe charnel.... On pourrait te confondre avec un balai mit à l'envers! Non, mais tu t'es regardé ? Tu as déjà tenu une brosse, un jour, dans ta vie ?

-Tiens, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mon physique petite fouine ? Oui je me suis déjà regardé dans un miroir, mais contrairement à toi, le mien ne doit pas être mât en raison de tout le gèle que tu dois y amasser, toi.

-Te regarder ? Comment veux-tu que je ne te vois pas ? Avec ton horrible photo dans chaque journaux! Ça va, pas trop aveuglé par les flashs, Potter ?

-Non, contrairement à toi, je vois encore très bien, mon papa ne m'a pas enflé la tête avec un nom souillé par la Mangemorie.

-Il aurait eu du mal, il est mort avant que ton cerveau n'ait la capacité de retenir plus d'un mot... Ce qu'il ne fait toujours pas maintenant!

Harry piqua un fard à ce moment et sortit sa baguette, le regard brûlant de rage.

-Ose redire ça! cracha-t-il.

-Redire quoi ? demanda Draco en brandissant sa baguette à son tour. Que ton père est mort ou que tu es plus stupide qu'un Veracrasse ?!

Les deux rivaux se confrontèrent du regard, l'émeraude défiant l'argent. Une lueur malveillante brilla soudain dans les yeux de Draco, celui-ci vrillant son ennemi de toute la haine qu'il possédait.

Le train, bougeant autour d'eux, tanguait doucement tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, attendant un mouvement, un signal quelconque qui leur donnerait le départ du duel. Draco plissa un instant les yeux et Harry prit cela comme  un feu vert. D'un mouvement souple, il leva sa baguette et commençait déjà à prononcer son incantation quand le train fit une violente embardée sur le côté. Draco et Harry furent violemment projeté l'un contre l'autre, leur deux baguettes se touchant brusquement tandis qu'ils finissaient tous deux leurs sorts.

-... _ius__!_

-... _enta!_

Une explosion de lumière les engloba tous deux à ce moment, leurs cris se perdant dans le boucan effroyable que produisit les deux sorts en contacts si rapide. Alors que des pas s'approchaient précipitamment dans le couloir, une seconde explosion survint, créant une brume opaque et bleuâtre. Quand celle-ci se dégagea, ce fut pour révéler le vide. Harry, tout comme Draco, avaient disparu, ne laissant derrière eux que leurs valises.

Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Laissez-nous vos commentaires!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**

Et n'oubliez pas que ceci sera un **HP/DM!**

****

_Laika&Umbre77_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer: ** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Nous ne tirons aucun profit à écrire cette histoire. Gare à celui qui osera prendre la moindre parcelle d'idée à partir de cette histoire! Merci et bonne lecture!

**RARs: **

**Tinkerbell7:** Salut Valou, bon tu excuseras cette petite réponse, mais je me sens vraiment pas bien, stupide virus de ma soeur je crois! J'ai l'impression que je l'ai attrapé, je dors debout et j'ai un fichu mal de coeur, vais aller m'allonger en espérant que ça va passer gémit... Donc, merci pour ta review ma chère, et oui, je vais me rétablir rapidement pour dimanche! Non mais, la poisse! Vite, deux Tylenol et du repos! Ciao et bonne lecture! Bisous!

**Tiffany Shin: **Des choses intéressantes ? Hmmmmmm, oh oui, surtout si on tient compte du faite que la fic est classé R ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Vif d'or:** Tiens, si ce n'est pas l'accro à nos fics lol! Heureuse de te voir ici aussi :o) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**LSK:** Exacte, on est pas pour sauter sur le slash d'un coup, comme ça, ça ferait BCP trop cliché! Impédimenta ? Hmm... Bonne question, j'en sais fichtrement rien, c'est Umbre qui a marqué les sorts et disons que c'était juste comme ça, faudrait que je lui demande, mais elle n'est pas connecter sur MSN pour le moment... Entk, ouais, ils ont le chic c'est deux-là pour se mettre dans la merde, mais que veux-tu, ils sont les principaux personnages de l'histoire, faut bien leur compliqué la vie un petit peu! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Léna Potter:** La voilà la suite! Contente de te retrouver aussi sur cette fic Léna ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! Bizous à toi aussi! Ciao!

**alinemcb54:** Alors, si t'as aimé le premier, tu devrais aussi aimé le deuxième! Voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Lexy-Kun:** Hmmm, ouais, ça me convient à moi aussi une simple review, je feel pas super bien et je veux en finir au plus vite! Donc, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**myncat:** Trop court ? Ouais, on sait et on s'en excuse! On pouvait pas faire autrement, mais on espère ce faire pardonner avec ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Kitty-hp-16:** Une fic jusqu'au bout ? Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?! On fait toujours une fic jusqu'au bout, non mais! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**onarluca: ** Hmmm, ouvert l'appétit avec Harry et Draco, j'espère que tu as encore de la place, car ce n'était que l'entré de chose en la matière! Héhéhé, la fête à Umbre Ça fait étrange, on a deux jours de différence en date, moi et elle =oP Menfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Vallou:** Le prochains chapitre plus long ? Ouais, y'es plus long, et donc, prend plus de temps à corriger... À ma grande horreur! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Naera Ishikawa: **Hello à toi aussi! La voilà la suite, et désolé qu'elle est été longue a venir, mais j'avais pas le moral et Umbre était occupé de son côté avec ces fics... Donc, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**céline402:** La suite sans tarder ? Alors pour ça, c'est manquer, mais j'avais la flemme de corriger, de faire les RARs et tout... Mais que veux-tu, tout le monde à ces hauts et ces bas! La voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture, en espérant que tu pourras te faire une meilleure idée avec ce chapitre ;o) A plus!

**tete de noeud: **Eh ouais, ça commence toujours bien avec ceux deux là ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Melhuiwen:** Je vais la motiver Umbre, t'en fait pas, j'ai disons un caractère assez... persuasif ? (Mwoahahahaha!) Pourquoi c'est Draco ? Parce que Draco est un Serpentard! Mais t'en fait pas, Harry ne se retient pas non plus dans ce chapitre... Héhéhéhé! Hmmm, t'as la même vu que sur eux, à ce que je vois, Umbre t'avait décrit la même description de sa fic qu'à moi... Miam! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Johp5:** Lol, c'est normal que ça l'est été court, c'était pour instaurer l'histoire, ce chapitre, crois-moi, est beaucoup plus long! La mangemorie ? Héhéhéhé! C'est de moi ça! Menfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Lee-NC-Kass:** Eh oui, c'est une idée de cette chère Umbre77, mais on a décidé de l'adopter finalement! Héhéhé, c'est bien, on voit que vous avez bien étudié ;o) ! C'est vra ique c,est bien les Duos, j'adore écrire en coopération, ça fait plus... vrai! Mais bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! À plus!

**Anonyme: **Là voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Note de l'auteur:** Nous recherchons un beta-readeur, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, contactez-nous au: (je ne sais pas si l'adresse va apparaître, donc, je tiens à préciser qu'elle se trouve dans notre biographie!) Merci à l'avance et sois dit en passent, nous tenons à avoir quelqu'un d'expérience si possible, qui a une bonne moyenne de français et qui fera un révision. J'ai déjà eu un beta-readeur et je vais vus dire qu'au chapitre suivant, j'ai préféré le corriger moi-même! Cela dit, A plus!

PS: Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis absente, mais bien le mercredi suivant, date de parution officielle de cette fic!

**Citation: ** _Dans la vie, il ne faut pas compter que sur soi-même, et encore, pas beaucoup. _Par: Allais, Alphonse 1855-1905.

**_ Oasis..._**

**_ Chapitre 2_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Ce fut en catastrophe que deux masses lourdes atterrirent au sol, enchevêtrées l'une dans l'autre, à moitié consciente. Un nuage de sable s'éleva, léger dans l'air sec, irritant aussitôt leurs gorges lorsqu'ils prirent une inspiration. Le soleil était frappant, mais délicieusement chaud.

Draco poussa un gémissement douloureux en sentant le corps d'Harry sur le sien, sa joue pressée sur le tissu doux de la chemise du survivant tandis que son crâne s'enfonçait dans quelque chose de granuleux. Encore un peu perdu, Draco tenta vainement de se relever tout en poussant Harry, pensant vaguement que le contact n'était pas si désagréable... Harry de son côté gémit et entrouvrit deux myriades émeraude, regardant autour de lui, ne sachant pas trop où il se trouvait. Son visage prit rapidement la même expression dépitée que celle de Draco quand il vit les énormes dunes de sables qui les entouraient, s'étendant à perte de vue sous un soleil de plombs. Il se redressa légèrement, et, baissant la tête, tomba sur les deux iris grises du jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent un moment, leurs esprits encore prient dans un étau opaque de brume qui les engourdissait. Revenant brusquement à lui-même, Draco poussa durement Harry en poussant un cri de dégoût, le brun s'écroulant au sol avec un léger grognement de douleur.

- Ça va pas la tête ? lui lança le Gryffondor, regardant autour de lui, tout en redressant sur ses pieds.

- Tu m'étouffais, dit Draco avec arrogance tout en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Potter ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question Malfoy!

- Je n'y suis pour rien! C'est toi qui m'es tombé dessus!

- Et c'est toi qui es venu m'énerver dans MON compartiment, imbécile va!

- Je ne suis pas venu t'énerver dans ton compartiment, je suis tombé malencontreusement sur toi tandis que je cherchais un compartiment!

- Mais bien sûr, tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire gober ça, à moi ? Et où étaient tes chiens galeux de Serpentard pendant ce temps ?

- Je préfère ne pas le savoir, Potter... Ce que je veux connaître par contre c'est : OÙ SOMMES-NOUS, BORDEL DE MERDE ?!?

Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- À en voir les lieux Malfoy, la chaleur et le _magnifique_ paysage... Nous devons nous trouver dans un désert.

- Oh, quel esprit d'observation époustouflant! Je peux avoir un autographe pour avoir une preuve éternelle de ta subite progression cérébrale ? Je le vois bien qu'on est dans le désert! Mais lequel ?

- Désolé Sherlock, mais je suis pas devin, et je n'avais pas une tête d'atlas aux dernières nouvelles!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais tu ne sais donc rien, Potter ? Tous les déserts ne sont pas les mêmes! Chacun a une particularité différente des autres! Le Sahara, par exemple, est le désert le plus grand du monde et est absolument invivable! Il est traversé par le Nil et par de multiples et éparses Oasis... Le désert du Sinaï lui, est plus montagneux et donc, moins... Sableux...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, à moitié aveuglé par le soleil cuisant.

- Je suis ravi pour toi de voir que tu as eu une bonne éducation Malfoy, mais je m'en passerai pour le moment.

Harry lui tourna le dos et se mit à faire quelques pas, se dirigeant vers le sommet d'une dune de sables – ils se trouvaient tous deux dans un creux – pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Planté derrière lui, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et suivit son ennemi en traînant les pieds.

« Si Potter pense vraiment utile de monter sur cette dune, il se fout le doigt dans l'oeil! Pas si on est au beau milieu d'un désert, en tout cas! »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, une fine pellicule de sueur commençant déjà à apparaître sur leurs deux corps. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la dune, voyant plus ou moins aux alentours. Il n'y avait rien, tout simplement rien excepté du sable, du sable, et encore du sable à perte de vue, hormis peut-être ce morceau roc au loin, seul point qui offrait un peu d'ombre.

- Je le savais, grogna Draco en passant son bras sur son front. C'était courut d'avance qu'on ne se trouverait pas à côté d'une Oasis ou d'une ville...

- Oh mais tu vas arrêté un peu de râler ? Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. Faudra que tu te rentres dans la tête, Malfoy, que si on veut sortir d'ici, ce ne seront pas tes manières aristocratiques et ton ironie qui nous aideront.

- Et ce ne sera certainement pas ton noble esprit courageux, Potter! Réfléchis une seconde, bon sang! On est en plein désert! Sans eau! Sans nourriture! Et par dessus tout... SANS PARASOL!

- Ton pauvre petit épiderme fragile va en prendre un coup, petit Malfoy ? le railla Harry.

- Et toi, ton cerveau n'a pas encore fondu ? Je ne te parle pas d'épiderme, Potter! Mais de grave problème de désaltération, de mort par manque de liquide, de...

- Bon t'as finit ? Je sais ce que veut dire déshydratation imbécile! Viens, on se met en route où on va cuire sur place.

- En route ? Mais en route pour où, Potter ? On ne sait même pas où on est!

En soupira en secouant la tête.

- Donne-moi ta baguette...

- Pardon ?

- Donne-moi ta baguette je te dis, je vais te dire moi, où nous sommes!

- T'en as une, merde! T'as qu'à utiliser la tienne!

Harry grogna et planta sa propre baguette dans le sol, puis s'écarta, la main en visière pour regarder le soleil.

- Si on en déduit que le soleil va se coucher droit devant nous, l'ouest est par là.

Il regarda l'ombre au sol que produisait le bâton de bois.

- Et le nord à notre droite. Nous irons donc au nord.

Il reprit sa baguette.

- Je trouve ta méthode tout à fait archaïque et stupide! Tu n'es pas foutu d'utiliser le sortilège « Pointe au nord » ? Vraiment, Potter...

- Eh, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est la magie qui va nous permettre de garder un peu d'énergie, alors si tu tiens à crever rapidement Malfoy, vas-y, te gêne pas, lance des sorts un peu partout, ça me débarrassera de ta misérable compagnie, moi je continue, salut.

- Comme si « Pointe au nord » demandait beaucoup d'énergie! J'ai fait ce sort à l'âge de 4 ans en piquant la baguette de ma mère, Potter! Et je te ferai remarquer que tu ne sais même pas où nous allons!

Harry avait déjà commencé à descendre la dune et ne se retourna même pas devant les paroles du blond, ne lui faisant que distraitement un signe de la main derrière son dos, continuant à avancer.

- Je vais au nord, je te l'ai dit.

Draco poussa un grognement et regarda Harry s'éloigner avec colère.

- Je t'en foutrai, moi, du nord, marmonna-t-il. Bon, ben j'ai pas le choix... je le suis!

D'un pas rageur, Draco commença à suivre Harry à bonne distance, fixant la silhouette sombre en imaginant comment le torturer de la meilleure des manières. Un quart d'heure passa dans le silence le plus complet alors que tous deux avançaient, séparés par une bonne distance, se foutant éperdument de l'autre. Le soleil montait toujours, faisant grimper la température en flèche. Il ne devait pas être plus de midi lorsque Draco intima à Harry une pause, non sans être profondément dégoûté de devoir demander quoique ce soit à Harry Potter. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par s'installer dans le sable. Draco le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage rougit par la sueur et la chaleur. Il s'effondra dans le sable, tremblant légèrement. Potter le regarda brièvement, notant les couleurs inhabituelles de son visage.

- Tu fais de la fièvre ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton totalement neutre.

Draco ne répondit pas, trop occupé à respirer et à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Énervé et désespéré, il pointa sa propre baguette vers lui, Harry écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

-_ Aqua!_, dit difficilement Draco.

Un jet d'eau aspergea alors son visage et l'abreuva légèrement, le blond gémissant de plaisir. Lorsque Draco eut l'air d'avoir reprit un peu contenance, Harry porta une main à son front, vérifiant sa température. Draco sursauta et voulut s'éloigner, mais le brun l'attrapa par le poignet pour le maintenir à portée de main.

- Tu fais de la fièvre en effet, soupira-t-il.

Réfléchissant un moment, il finit par défaire les boutons de sa chemise et la lança au blond.

- Tiens, fit-il simplement.

Draco resta un instant immobile, regardant la chemise d'Harry avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

- La manger crétin! Te couvrir la tête bien sûr, pas besoin d'aggraver ton état plus qu'il ne l'est déjà!

Il reprit vivement:

- Et t'avise pas de faire la moindre remarque. J'ai seulement pas envie de te traîner sur mon dos dans ce désert!

Draco grimaça mais fit ce que Harry lui disait de faire, recouvrant noblement sa tête du tissu tout en prenant soin de faire de la chemise un turban élégant.

- Et toi ? dit-il soudainement en regardant les dunes qui s'étendaient à leur côté. Tu ne vas tout de même pas te promener comme ça sous ce soleil ?

- J'ai l'air d'avoir un chandail dans les poches de mon pantalon peut-être ? Bien sûr que je vais me trimbaler comme ça!

Draco grogna et haussa les épaules tout en se levant.

- Ça va, excuse-moi de m'inquiéter!

- Ouais c'est ça... Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est la meilleure ça!

Il se releva à son tour. Draco s'arrêta et fusilla Harry du regard avant de s'éloigner d'un pas traînant. Il avait chaud, il avait mal, et par-dessus tout, la terre tournait! Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver en plein désert avec Potter! Et surtout, pourquoi, par Merlin, était-il dans un désert ?

Ils se remirent tous deux en route, silencieux à nouveau, écraser sous le poids de la chaleur, de l'air sec et du climat aride de ce lieu où ils n'auraient jamais, au grand jamais, voulu mettre les pieds! Draco restait silencieux, regardant pensivement le sol. Si seulement il pouvait savoir dans quel désert ils se trouvaient! Au moins le pays! Un simple animal l'aurait renseigné, mais ils ne sortaient que la nuit dans les déserts...

A la pensée de la nuit, Draco stoppa tout mouvement.

- Oh, merde! grogna-t-il.

Ce simple mot eut pour effet de figer Harry. Draco ne jurait jamais, du moins, pas de cette manière là. Il se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène qui collaient à son front luisant de sueur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Draco fixa un instant Harry avant de secouer la tête. Il commençait à avoir des hallucinations ou alors, il avait cru voir Potter « séduisant »... ?

- Qu'allons-nous faire une fois la nuit venue, Potter ? dit Draco, visiblement angoissé.

- Pervers, grogna ledit Potter, répondant sans trop réfléchir.

Pourtant, en repensant à la question de Malfoy, il blêmit. Dans le désert, la chaleur avait beau être suffocante en plein jour, la nuit, la température chutait considérablement.

- Ce n'est pas une question de perversité, Potter! grogna Draco. La nuit, ça va être gelant ici!! Ge-lant! Tu comprends le sens du mot ?

- C'est bon, j'avais compris Malfoy! En y repensant, j'avais compris!

Il soupira.

- J'en sais foutrement rien... On improvisera le moment venu.

- Non ! rugit Draco. Il ne faut pas improviser le moment venu, Potter! Il faut réfléchir avant! Sinon, ça n'ira pas!

Harry le regarda, puis regarda derrière lui.

- Tu vois ce bout de roc là-bas ? On l'atteint et on réfléchit après okay ? Parce que là, j'ai plus l'esprit très clair!

Draco fit une moue agacée et passa distraitement sa main sur son front. Il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon... D'un pas nonchalant et agacé, il suivit Harry qui se dirigeait vers le caillou censé les protéger un peu de l'assommant soleil de plomb. Harry et Draco pouvaient presque voir la chaleur jaillir du sable brûlant - rappelons que ce ne pouvait être de la vapeur, il n'y a pas d'eau dans le désert, ou presque pas, et certainement pas dans le sable - tellement la température était suffocante. Les deux jeunes hommes avançaient en silence, chacun pensant désespérément au lac près du château et au plaisir qu'ils ressentiraient en se plongeant dedans. Baste le calmar, les êtres de l'eau ou encore les strangulots. Tant qu'il y avait de l'eau, de l'eau froide...

Une fine pellicule du sueur avait fait apparition sur leur corps, les vêtements de Draco lui collant à la peau, tandis que Harry se retrouvait peu à peu aussi luisant qu'un sauveteur sur une plage que l'on voyait dans les feuilletons Moldus, la chaleur l'écrasant lourdement et lui brûlant le dos. Draco leva ses yeux embués par les larmes coulant toutes seules... Il soupira, passant encore sa main sur son front luisant de sueur tout en détachant les premiers boutons de sa robe de sorcier, laissant apparaître un torse légèrement rougit. Le jeune homme se gratta un peu, la chaleur le chatouillant désagréablement. Des marques rouges zébrèrent bientôt sa peau, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, grattant tout en regardant le dos de sa Némésis qui avançait toujours, imperturbable. De son côté, lorsqu'il se mit légèrement à loucher, la chaleur l'ensommeillant quelque peu, Harry sortit sa baguette et s'en aspergea, puis s'ébroua la tête à la manière d'un chien et tourna son regard émeraude si singulier vers le blond. Draco n'y prêta pas attention et continua de se gratter avec plus d'acharnement, de fines gouttelettes de sang apparaissant sur sa peau blanche, les zébrures devenant de plus en plus rouge sur sa peau de porcelaine. Harry, qui regardait toujours Draco fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de marcher, se retournant vers lui.

- Tu fais quoi là ? T'essais de t'ouvrir les veines et de te vider de ton sang ou quoi ?

Draco stoppa son mouvement et regarda ses ongles rougit de sang, baissant vaguement la tête vers les marques rouges. Il blêmit légèrement et regarda Harry d'un air légèrement perdu, presque enfantin avant de se reprendre et de continuer à avancer, fuyant le regard de son ennemi qu'il dépassa rapidement. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, continuant sa progression vers l'immense, voir même le gigantesque rocher, tout en essayant de garder et de profiter de la fraîcheur de l'eau qu'il s'était envoyé en plein visage. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence, Draco se retrouvant rapidement distancer par Harry tant sa marche était traînante. Le blond trébucha un instant et fut reconnaissant au ciel pour la discrétion de sa chute. Il n'aurait pas voulu que le « Grand Harry Potter » le voit s'effondrer lamentablement. Se relevant péniblement, Draco continua d'avancer difficilement, se demandant si ce foutu rocher arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

Près d'une demi-heure persista dans cette monotonie morbide et terriblement étouffante et angoissante pour les deux jeunes hommes. Alors que Draco se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux de se laisser crever là, en s'assoyant tout simplement, l'ombre d'un monticule quelconque tomba sur lui, procurant un peu plus de fraîcheur et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il trouva le rocher qui était désormais une vraie bénédiction. Il se jeta littéralement près de la paroi, sans prêter attention au regard légèrement surpris d'Harry. Draco appuya sa tête sur ses genoux et soupira de plaisir, ses mains recommençant à gratter ses bras sans même qu'il n'en s'en aperçoivent. Harry quant à lui alla s'adosse contre la paroi de pierre, soupirant d'aise, las de sa marche et écoeurer de toute cette chaleur qui lui donnait la nausée, certains malaises et des vertiges. Il n'était pas inconscient au coup de soleil qui avait prit siège dans son dos et qui le brûlait affreusement sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, n'ayant aucune pommade. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le désert, si ce n'est celui des grattements frénétiques des ongles de Draco sur sa peau blanche. Le jeune homme gardait obstinément sa tête sur ses jambes, espérant que son vertige disparaîtrait. Mais le monde tournait toujours et il haletait tout en se grattant de plus en plus fort. Si seulement il pouvait supporter un peu le soleil... Pourtant, ce silence se faisait de plus en plus hostile pour eux, à voir même angoissant et se fut Harry qui le brisa le premier:

- T'as encore de la fièvre ?

- Non, mentit Draco, sa voix étouffée par le tissu de sa robe.

- Hmm hmm, ne fit que répondre le brun, fermant les yeux, des perles salés brûlant sa vue.

Il soupira.

- Dis, la nuit, c'est comment par ici ? Je sais seulement qu'elle tombe vite...

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Draco en levant son visage rouge et fiévreux vers Harry. Je sais juste qu'il fait terriblement froid... Les serpents et les scorpions rentrent sous terre et les autres animaux ressortent pour essayer de les attraper avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur terrier...

- Et on a une chance de se faire bouffer, mordre ou piquer par une de ces bestioles ? reprit Potter.

- Ça dépend, répondit Draco en fermant péniblement les yeux et en grattant plus fortement son bras droit. Nous sommes dans un désert sableux... on peut croiser des renards du désert... mais ils ne sont pas dangereux... Les plus à craindre sont les vautours, mais ça, c'est en plein jour... Je ne peux rien dire avec certitude. Pas en ignorant le nom de ce désert... On pourrait croiser des chimères... Mais tout dépend de l'endroit où nous sommes...

- C'est au Sahara ou au Sinaï qu'on retrouve ces bestioles ?

- Les renards du désert sont partout et ne sont pas dangereux... les chimères... C'est plus vers le Sinaï.. Le Sahara, lui, se spécialise dans les crabes de feu... Tu sais, ces merveilleuses bestioles que Hagrid avait mixé avec d'autres horreurs et avaient enfanté les scroutts à pétard... ?

- Ouais... Je sais ce que c'est. Hagrid est disons... étrange sur ce côté là.

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

- Mais il est sympa quand on apprend à le connaître...

Le brun s'interrompit brutalement. Il était en train de discuter avec Malfoy, de Hagrid de plus. C'était lui ou le soleil lui avait ramollit le cerveau ? Il se donna une gifle mentale.

- Possible, marmonna Draco, appuyant à nouveau sa tête sur ses genoux et frissonnant – il l'espérait – discrètement. En tout cas, si tu vois un crabe de feu, préviens-moi... Et si tu vois une chimère, commence à courir!

- Ouais, je vais courir, mais je te garantis pas que je vais te prévenir, je serais curieux de savoir ce que ce genre de bestiole pourrait faire de toi... Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être droit à un magnifique spectacle...!

Draco grogna mais ne répondit pas. La fièvre devait l'avoir atteint plus qu'il ne le croyait pour qu'il se sente si triste d'entendre Harry dire ça...

- Eh, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Draco leva un regard vitreux vers Harry mais ne répondit toujours rien. Il papillonna des yeux un instant et haussa les épaules.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il mécaniquement.

- Ouais, tu fais 40° de fièvre, tu trembles de partout, t'arrête pas de te gratter, mais tu vas bien! le railla Potter. Ça vaut pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi Malfoy, je m'appel pas Crabbe, ni Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? explosa Draco. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je crève ici ? Rien, non ? Alors fiche-moi la paix avec tes questions stupides! Et viens ici! Tu as le dos brûlé... Je peux arranger ça!

Harry lui envoya un regard noir.

- Je vais très bien, aussi bien que toi, comme tu le dis, alors laisses tomber, je peux très bien me passer de tes services.

Draco jura et se leva brusquement pour aller se poster à la droite Harry.

- Tu la fermes et tu me laisses faire! cria presque Draco. De toute façon, si je ne m'occupe pas à quelque chose, je vais devenir dingue!

Alors que Malfoy aller jeter un sort au Gryffondor, celui-ci se bougea aussitôt et se releva pour lui faire face.

- T'as plus besoin de soin que moi Malfoy, lui gueula Potter.

- Je n'ai pas de coup de soleil! rétorqua Draco en se levant aussi... Et en vacillant presque aussitôt pour se rattraper aux rochers.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire un coup de soleil si toi t'es carrément en train de perdre la tête ?

- Tu peux avoir un cancer de la peau, et ça, même avec la magie, c'est incurable!

- Mais je m'en fou! Toi t'as besoin de te rafraîchir un peu les idées et dans tous les sens du terme!

- Va te faire foutre, répondit Draco en tournant le dos à Harry.

Le blond s'éloigna et se rassit à l'ombre du rocher. Il passa doucement ses mains sur le sable et commença à creuser doucement un petit trou pour occuper ses mains. Harry lui le regarda un moment, le sang lui battant aux tempes et, frustré, il tourna dos et quitta la fraîcheur de l'ombre pour aller se foutre en plein soleil, avançant dans le sable sans trop vraiment savoir quoi faire. Draco releva la tête et grogna, se levant rapidement. Il alla près d'Harry qu'il attrapa par la main et ramena à l'ombre.

- Tu veux quoi, Potter ? demanda Draco. Une insolation ? Reste ici un petit temps... et laisse-moi m'occuper de ce foutu dos!

Avec une certaine violence, Draco força Harry à s'asseoir sur le sable, celui-ci poussant un léger grognement de douleur quand les mains du blond appuyèrent sur son coup de soleil. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger et lança un sort sur le dos du brun, une fine couche de pommade apparaissant sur la peau rougie. Avec une douceur presque inattendue et un professionnalisme étonnant, Draco se mit à masser expertement, ses mains beaucoup trop chaude poussant la pommade à rentrer. Un frisson parcourut le brun qui ferma paresseusement les yeux alors que les mains de Draco, tout en faisant pénétrer le baume, le faisaient délicieusement relaxer et détendaient tous ses muscles. Draco se sentit étrangement bien. Comme il l'avait prédit, se concentrer sur quelque chose le détendait et lui faisait oublier un instant sa fièvre et ses vertiges. Il continua de masser doucement, descendant dans le bas du dos, ses doigts experts envoyant de doux frissons dans la colonne de Harry. Lorsque le blond passa à un endroit plus sensible de l'épiderme de Potter, celui-ci gémit doucement, ne semblant pas vraiment s'en rendre compte et fondit d'une certaine manière dans les mains de l'autre, laissant complètement son esprit divaguer à présent. Draco ferma à son tour les yeux et continua de masser le creux des reins pour caresser la taille, massant ensuite les côtes puis les épaules. Ses doigts s'égarèrent dans les cheveux d'Harry, massant le crâne à la chevelure ébouriffée. Alors, Draco sembla se réveiller et cessa tout mouvement pour s'écarter brusquement d'Harry. Celui-ci rouvrit brutalement les yeux, la respiration légèrement plus saccadée qu'ordinaire. Fixant les dunes de sables devant lui, il n'osait plus regarder sa Némésis, plus que confus et déboussolé.

- Ne... Attends un peu avant de t'exposer au soleil de nouveau, dit Draco d'une voix hachée. Tu... Quand la pommade aura totalement intégré la peau, elle sera non seulement soigné, mais aussi protégée pendant une durée de trois heures... Il faudra... il faudra en remettre, ensuite...

- Ouais, on... je vais... t'a... attendre.

Le brun se releva lentement et alla à nouveau s'adosser contre la paroi rocheuse, songeur. Draco voulut parler encore une fois, mais une vague de fatigue s'empara brusquement de lui. Se roulant en boule, il serra ses genoux contre lui et ferma doucement les yeux, somnolant d'abord pour ensuite s'endormir sans même le vouloir, tremblant comme une feuille. Sans le vouloir, Harry avait poser les yeux sur lui, et son regard s'était adoucit en voyant l'autre s'endormir ainsi. Pourtant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le blond trembler de la sorte et se leva, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait le tenir au chaud, malgré la chaleur accablante qui régnait. Mais il n'avait plus de chemise – Draco l'avait toujours autour de la tête – et il tenait à garder son pantalon.

Harry soupira et s'approcha de Draco, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Il était bouillant...

« Pas de fièvre... Va bien... Mon oeil, ouais! »

Harry commença à s'allonger près du blond avant de se reprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir! Pas tant que le soleil était levé! Ils devaient continuer à avancer, au moins jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit!

Un léger sentiment de culpabilité au ventre, il secoua doucement le Serpentard pour le réveiller, sachant qu'il ne serait pas très content, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et il n'était pas assez stupide pour le laisser ici, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici de toute façon, pas dans l'état où il était et pas dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Malfoy... Malfoy... DRACO!

Le blond poussa un gémissement plaintif et leva vers Harry un regard voilé et perdu qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais le masque froid revint rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Hum... On doit continuer... pendant que... le soleil est encore... levé, dit-il.

- Oh... fit Draco, toujours assommé. D'accord...

Le blond se releva doucement et s'étendit péniblement, grimaçant en ressentant encore un de ses foutus vertiges. Si seulement il connaissait le moindre sortilège de soin... Mais ça ne s'apprenait pas avant la septième année... Et comble de l'ironie, ladite année venait tout juste de commencer et il n'avait pas appris le sortilège.

- On y va ? demanda Potter, plus sous le ton de l'affirmation.

Pourtant, il resta planté là, voulant voir si Malfoy était d'attaque pour une marche dans cet endroit sec au paysage effroyablement aride. Draco se tourna vers Harry, son regard laissant transparaître, pendant un bref instant, une vulnérabilité déconcertante. Mais son air sûr de lui revint rapidement et, d'un mouvement froid mais élégant, Draco invita Harry à passer devant. Celui-ci réprima un soupire et se mit en marche, se renfermant automatiquement sur lui-même pour essayer de fuir un tant soit peu les chauds rayons du soleil et la température qui lui donnait à nouveau la nausée. Draco étouffa un bâillement et se mit à suivre péniblement Harry, non sans regarder si la pommade qu'il avait donnée à son ennemi marchait. La peau luisante du dos le rassura aussitôt. Comme prévu, la pommade repoussait les rayons solaires et protégeait parfaitement la peau. Une peau douce, elle dégageait une délicate odeur... odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui l'avait totalement imprégnée. Draco se donna une gifle mentale. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Encore son esprit qui délirait sous le coup de la fièvre. Bien sûr, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par les hommes... Mais Potter ? Draco tressaillit et grimaça avant de se remettre à tituber, suivant difficilement le brun. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement en l'entendant racler le sol de ses pieds et gémir légèrement. Il s'approcha de Draco et s'arrêta face à lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Depuis l'année dernière, suite à un match de Quidditch qui lui avait brisé le nez – il était maintenant réparer – Harry avait délaissé ses lunettes et Pomfresh lui avait appliqué un sortilège d'ophtalmologie, résultat, on voyant parfaitement ses yeux à présent. Après un moment, il passa un bras par-dessus les épaules du blond, sans trop réfléchir.

- C'est trop difficile de demander un peu d'aide Malfoy ? grogna-t-il, tout en le forçant à marcher, l'aidant à avancer.

- Je suppose, oui, répondit Draco. Tu vas trop vite... y'a pas le feu, Potter... C'est pas comme si on avait rendez-vous à la cinquième dune de sables sur la gauche...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Y'a pas le feu, mais je tiens à trouver un abri pour ce soir, j'ai pas le goût de dormir entre un dune et un cactus!

- On n'a pas croisé un seul foutu cactus, nigaud! Ce qui est d'ailleurs bon signe...

- Et pourquoi ?

Ils se remirent à avancer.

- Parce qu'il n'y a des cactus que dans les déserts d'Amérique du Sud... On en trouve également dans les autres déserts, mais uniquement dans des oasis où à proximité... Si nous n'en avons pas vu un peu partout, cela veut donc dire que lorsqu'on en croisera un... il y aura un point d'eau pas loin!

Harry le regarda un moment.

- T'as encore beaucoup de trucs comme ça à me sortir ? T'as lu tous les encyclopédies sur les déserts ou quoi ?

Draco rougit.

- Ben... j'avais rien d'autre à faire, quand j'étais petit et les encyclopédies étaient les seuls livres que j'arrivais à attraper...

L'espace d'un instant Draco cru voir Harry sourire... tendrement ? Mais aussi vite que ce sourire apparut-il – s'il était apparut – il n'était plus là la seconde suivante.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autre chose à s'avoir sur les déserts... je pourrais te parler de sa population... Mais je ne pense pas qu'on croisera quelqu'un.... Ou du moins, on les verra arriver et j'aurai le temps de te briffer... les hommes des déserts se déplacent toujours en bande...

- ... et ce sont des nomades. Ça par contre, je le savais. Roh, foutu soleil! gronda le brun, la main en visière et regardant le ciel.

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et posa sa main sur le front d'Harry.

- Tu es chaud aussi, commenta-t-il, mais heureusement, tu as une peau de brun c'est à dire plus forte face aux rayons du soleil... La nuit viendra vite, il te faudra patienter jusque-là...

- On va geler cette nuit, soupira Harry en se passant une main sur le front pour enlever les fines pellicules de sueurs. T'as une idée de ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ? On a pas eut le temps d'y réfléchir.

- En premier, je vais te rendre ta chemise... Sinon, tu vas vraiment geler... En second... J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait... faudra voir si ça va marcher!

- Explique toujours, et si y'a plus de solution bah, on aura qu'à crever de froid, ça doit pas être plus douloureux que de mourir au bout de son sang après s'être fait torturer par un mage noir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Possible, répondit Draco en souriant furtivement. Pour mon idée... Ben, j'ai une robe de sorcier, ce qui est une assez importante masse de tissu... J'ai lu dans un livre de couture qu'on pouvait transformé un vêtement léger en vêtement chaud... en la déchirant en deux, je devrais pouvoir nous faire deux pulls... enfin, si la formule fonctionne... Je ne l'ai jamais faite.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et continua à marcher, en silence, tout comme Draco. Au bout d'un moment il soupira et ferma les yeux, ses vertiges le reprenant.

- Oh mais j'en peux plus!

Il se saisit de sa baguette et s'aspergea à nouveau. Draco reçut quelques gouttes mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry et lui fit un petit sourire face à son air surpris.

- On est tout les deux dans la même merde... autant s'aider un maximum!

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

- Ouais t'as raison.

Il remit sa baguette dans sa ceinture et lâcha les épaules de blond pour sa taille.

- Si j'arrive à transformer ma robe en deux pulls, demain, je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils ne soient plus que de fin gilet... ça évitera de nouveau coup de soleil...

- Bah, pas besoin, tu pourras remettre ta robe si tu veux, pas besoin de déchiqueter tes vêtements... Mine de rien, à l'état neuf, ça peut coûter cher.

- Pfff, fit Draco. J'en ai des centaines, comme ça... Et puis ce n'est qu'une robe, c'est moins important que la santé.

- Je rêve ou t'as vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna le brun, le regardant sans ciller.

Draco serra les dents en essayant de ne pas rougir.

- Je... Je ferai un piètre médicomage si je ne m'inquiétais pas de la santé des gens...

Draco attendit de pied ferme les moqueries, les sarcasmes et les railleries, mais elle ne vint pas. Harry se contenta de lui sourire.

- Tu veux pousser tes études là-dedans ?

- Ou... ouais, dit Draco. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un projet... J'en ai pas encore vraiment parlé... Le professeur Snape dit que... je devrais suivre mon idée... mais mon père, c'est une autre histoire...

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire et bien fonce et laisse faire ton père dans toute cette histoire... Moi c'est ce que je ferais. Mais c'est toi qui vois de toute façon, reprit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco ne répondit rien mais resserra inconsciemment son bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, grognant face au ciel bleu.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant si le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Harry le regarda un moment, la tête légèrement incliné sur le côté.

- Ça va te paraître stupide... Et c'est sans doute ce que tout le monde imagine que je vais faire, mais je vais poussé mes études vers une carrière d'Auror, très probablement...

- Ce n'est pas stupide... D'une certaine manière, je ne t'imaginais pas dans autre chose...

- Et bien... je suppose qu'à force de te voir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, c'est devenu logique... Si tu avais été quelqu'un de moins... héroïque, je vais dire, ça aurait été surprenant!

- Ouais sans doute, mais la poisse dans tout ça, c'est que je dois avoir des Optimal dans pratiquement toutes mes matières cette année.

Draco eut un air amusé.

- Moi, c'est potion, métamorphose et sortilège... et en Soin aux créatures magique... je dois savoir reconnaître leur morsure, connaître leur venin et j'en passe... sans oublier botanique.

- Ouais c'est logique, moi c'est potion, runes, métamorphose, sorts et enchantement, Soins aux créatures bien sûr... pour les autres options, ça à peu d'importance.

- Et pour Défense contre les forces du mal ? Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai... Ce n'est pas vraiment la matière qui te pose le plus de problème, bien au contraire...

Draco baissa la tête et regarda le sol d'un air pensif.

- Par contre, pour potion... c'est une autre histoire...

Harry grimaça.

- Surtout avec Snape, ça va être l'enfer cette année. Il n'y a qu'une demi-douzaine de Gryffondor qui ont passés avec un Optimal leurs BUSEs, résultat, on est très peu dans ce cours.

Draco ricana.

- J'avais remarqué, oui... On aurait pu penser qu'avec le temps, il se serait calmé... Mais chaque année, il semble te haïr un peu plus.

- En cinquième, il s'est passé un truc et depuis, il semble m'exécrer un peu plus chaque jour...

- Moui, je sais... Il m'a raconté...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes très proches toi et lui pas vrai ?

- Ouais, répondit simplement Draco. Je crois que... je lui rappelle lui, quand il était plus jeune... Il voulait devenir médicomage, lui aussi... Mais... Enfin, il n'a pas pu.

- Hum... Je suis curieux. Est-ce que Snape est dans ta famille ?

- Non... Mais il était fort proche de mon père. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je lui étais sans arrêt confié...

- Okay, de la façon dont tu en parlais, je croyais c'était ton... parrain.

- Mpfff... J'aurai bien aimé... Franchement, celui que j'ai est vraiment insupportable...

- Pourtant il parait vraiment protecteur envers toi...

Harry parut un moment pensif.

- Non, il ne fait pas juste paraître, il l'est véritablement.

- Il m'aime bien, dit simplement Draco. Et c'est réciproque... Il m'a appris des tas de choses, quand il me gardait... J'adorais aller chez lui! Le manoir Snape est un vrai terrain de jeu, pour des enfants...

Harry sourit.

- Ça a dû être bien. De la façon dont tu en parles, tu as passé plus de temps chez Snape que chez toi-même quand tu étais petit.

- Ouais, répondit Draco. C'était toujours plus amusant qu'écouter Père parler sur le dos tout le monde...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit!

Draco sourit de nouveau et s'arrêta encore de marcher.

- Merlin, je meurs de faim, dit-il en soupirant.

- Et on a rien à manger, grommela Harry, regardant les derniers rayons de soleil qui était en train de décroître à l'horizon, derrière les lointaines dunes de sables.

- J'ai bien quelques biscuits, dit Draco en lâchant Harry pour fouiller ses poches. Mais on ira pas loin avec ça...

- On pourra toujours aller de quelques pas en avant...

Draco leva la tête en le regardant bizarrement et Harry réprima son fou rire.

- D'accord, c'était nul comme plaisanterie.

- Tout à fait d'accord, dit Draco. Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a... Un biscuit ?

Draco tendit vers Harry un biscuit légèrement émietté.

- Je dirai pas non.

Potter se laissa tomber au sol en position assise et se mit à grignoter son biscuit, regardant autour de lui.

- On continu à avancer dans le noir en prenant le risque de tomber sur des sables mouvant, ou on dort ici ?

- Je dirai qu'on reste ici, dit Draco. Enfin non... On monte d'abord sur cette dune! Juste pour voir si personne n'approche. Ensuite, j'essayerai de transformer cette robe en pull...

- Ofay, mais laiffe-moi manfer mon bifcuit afant, accorda le Gryffondor.

Draco hocha la tête et regarda l'horizon tout en frissonnant.

- Ça c'est rafraîchit, dit-il simplement.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête en mâchant et en se relevant tandis qu'il se frottait les mains pour éliminer les dernières miettes.

- Bon, on l'escalade cette petite dune ?

- Yep, dit Draco. Un dernier effort et puis je pourrai me coucher... plus près du sol, il tournera peut-être moins...

Harry rit doucement et repassa son bras autour de la taille du blond.

- Allez, on y va. On arrivera plus vite si on part maintenant.

Draco passa son bras autour d'Harry et ils se mirent en route en même temps, leurs pieds glissant sur le sable qu'ils gravissaient péniblement. Ils haletèrent péniblement et finirent par se lâcher, préférant planter leur main dans le sable pour mieux monter. Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent au-dessus, ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, soufflant péniblement.

- Si... Si on sort... d'ici, haleta Harry, je jure de... de ne plus jamais... jouer dans le sable... de ma vie.

- J'ai jamais joué dedans, dit Draco en se relevant péniblement. Mais je ne veux plus jamais en voir une fois de retour chez moi!

- Tu risques pas, ton manoir doit être fait marbre du grenier à la cave à vin.

- Non... Seulement les nouvelles pièces... La plupart sont faite de simple brique.

- N'empêche que t'en verra pas... moi c'est une autre histoire.

- Il y a du sable, chez toi ? demanda Draco en scannant les alentours.

- Assez ouais, surtout dans la plate bande de ma tante, elle s'obstine à en mettre, demande-moi pas pourquoi, je veux pas le savoir.

- C'est simple, dit Draco. C'est pour que les plantes restent au chaud, dit simplement Draco. Il n'y a rien, comme je le présentais... on est vraiment mal tombé...

Tout en parlant, Draco détacha sa robe de sorcier qu'il passa au-dessus de sa tête, finissant torse nu. Inconsciemment, Harry braqua son regard sur lui, le détaillant sans trop le vouloir. Heureusement, Draco était dos à lui. Foudroyé sur place, Harry détourna brusquement les yeux se rendant compte de son petit manège. Draco, lui, regarda sa robe d'un air peiné.

- C'était tout de même une de mes préférées, dit-il d'un air attristé.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il la déchira en deux morceaux, frissonnant en entendant la déchirure du tissu. Il les posa à terre et s'accroupit près du premier morceau, marmonnant une série de phrase en latin. Il lumière blanche tomba sur le morceau qui prit rapidement la forme d'un pull-over noir.

- Ça devrait être ta taille, dit Draco en allant se poster près d'Harry, mettant le pull contre son ennemi pour vérifier. Enfin essaye le toujours, on verra... Moi, je m'occupe de l'autre.

Il lui donna puis revint vers l'autre morceau de tissus pendant que Harry se débattait avec le vêtement pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Un combat s'engagea donc avec le pull et Harry le remporta haut la main... pour absolument rien : le vêtement était trop petit. Pas étonnant qu'il avait eut du mal à le passer!

- Oups, dit Draco. Je me suis trompé, désolé... Il te faut une taille de plus...

Draco délaissa son pull et s'approcha d'Harry, lui tournant autour d'un oeil expert.

- Tu portes des vêtements trop amples, c'est pour ça que je me suis trompé de taille... Ne bouge pas!

Draco pointa sa baguette sur Harry et marmonna une autre série de mot. Aussitôt, le pull s'agrandit. Il sourit par la suite et Harry put souffler.

- Enfin un peu d'air.

Il regarda Draco.

- Faudrait que je pense à jeter un sort d'amincissement à mon cousin...

- Je te le déconseille, dit Draco en se tournant vers son pull qu'il commença à arranger. Ce genre de sort ne marche pas sur les humains. Le seul résultat que tu aurais, c'est de le faire exploser... Pour faire mincir ton cousin, il faut avoir accès direct à la graisse... Tu peux toujours le dépecer, mais c'est une expérience douloureuse...

- Hum... le dépecer, se mit à réfléchir Harry, levant les yeux vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus.

Draco se garda de commenter et leva son pull qui était noir également.

- Ça devrait aller, dit-il, enfilant son pull péniblement.

- Tu devrais penser à dormir à présent, lui proposa Harry, t'es complètement crevé, ça ce voit... finit-il, après l'avoir observer un long moment.

- Pas tout de suite, non, dit Draco. Il faut d'abord qu'on parle, tout les deux. Que fait-on, demain ?

Harry s'allongea dans le sable et croisa les bras derrière la tête, observant le ciel étoilé.

- Faudrait d'abord trouvé à manger... Parce qu'on ira pas très loin l'estomac vide.

Il se tut un moment.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des sorciers dans le désert ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Draco en s'allongeant à son tour. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la confrérie désertique ? Ce sont des sorciers du désert qui se promènent ici et là en tapis volant... Ils surveillent les créatures magiques qui s'y trouvent...

- Les tapis sont interdits pourtant... M'enfin. Ça serait bien si on en rencontrait, ils pourraient sans doute nous aider.

- Les tapis ne sont interdits que dans certain pays... Quant à nous aider... ils le feront sans doute...

Harry bâilla.

- Ouais, faudrait les trouver, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est eux qui nous trouveront, si... tu veux mon avis, dit Draco en baillant. Oh, merde! Ta pommade!

Draco se redressa d'un bond.

- Lève-toi et enlève ton pull!

- Hmmm, non, j'veux dormir, grogna le brun en fermant paresseusement les yeux.

- Mais c'est important, dit Draco en s'approchant à quatre pattes d'Harry. Aller! Un peu de courage!

- Foutu caractéristique de Gryffondor, pesta le brun.

Il se rassied donc en grognant et retira son pull, à contre coeur. En sentant l'air fraîche de la nuit sur sa peau, il frissonna.

- Ça va pas me prendre longtemps, dit Draco en lançant le sort de pommade.

Il posa doucement ses mains sur Harry, tressaillant en sentant la peau douce sous ses doigts, puis se mit à masser doucement. Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux.

- Bravo si tu tenais à m'endormir encore plus c'est... hmmm, réussit, souffla-t-il, laissant échappé un gémissement.

Draco frissonna et massa plus doucement.

- Content de voir que ça te plait, Potter...

- J'ai pas dit ça, rit doucement sa Némésis, se laissant pourtant faire.

- Tu as la chaire de poule, fit remarquer Draco en caressant la peau d'Harry. Et tu frissonnes... Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas!

Et d'une pression des doigts, Draco toucha l'endroit le plus sensible du dos d'Harry. Celui-ci se tendit légèrement et se décrispa une fraction de seconde plus tard avec un soupire d'aisance. Draco rit doucement et continua sa caresse. La peau d'Harry était très agréable au touché, mais rapidement, il se lassa et cessa son massage.

- Et voilà, dit Draco en baillant. Faudra que j'en remette demain matin...

- Profiteur, se moqua Harry, en repassant son pull et en se rallongeant sur le sable, plus endormi qu'il ne l'avait été en se levant pour appliquer le baume guérisseur.

Draco ne répondit pas et enleva doucement la chemise d'Harry.

- Tu la veux ? demanda-t-il. Comme oreiller ?

- Ouais, passe!

Il tendit une main pour l'attraper au vol, puis la roula en boule et s'appuya la tête dessus. Draco se roula une fois de plus en boule et se coucha, heureux de pouvoir dormir lui aussi.

La nuit, comme il l'avait prédit, fut glaciale et tout deux grelottèrent pendant bien des heures, à moitiés ensommeillées, perdus dans des songes et des rêves loufoques, la fièvre qui les avait tous deux atteinte leur faisant perdre la tête. Au milieu de la pénombre, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sans savoir quelles heures pouvait-il être. Regardant autour de lui, il fut un moment paniquer, puis l'évènement de la journée lui revint peu à peu en mémoire et il soupira, une buée argenté se matérialisant dans l'air. Son regard se posa sur Draco, et après un moment d'hésitation, il s'approcha de lui en rampant à quatre pattes, chiffonna à nouveau sa veste et se blottit à côté du blond, essayant de trouvé un peu de chaleur dans tout ce froid. Inconsciemment, Draco passa ses bras autour d'Harry et le serra contre lui, heureux de sentir un peu de chaleur contre lui. Harry sourit faiblement, Morphée l'ayant à nouveau envelopper dans ses bras, se rendant à peine compte du geste de Draco.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon alors, ne venez pas dire que je ne suis pas bonne avec vous! J'ai la nausée, je dors debout et j'ai tenu à vous poster tout de même ce chapitre, mais par contre, là, maintenant, je vais allé m'allonger, donc, si vous avez un peu de coeur, vous nous laisserez une review!

Merci à l'avance!

_Laika la Louve_

_**REVIEW PLEAE!!!**_

Laika&Umbre77

**__**

****

****


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer : **Rien ne nous appartient tout est à J.K Rowling excepté l'intrigue et ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes originaux. Gare à celui qui prendra l'idée, nous avons un esprit assez tortionnaire! Merci bien et bonne lecture!****

**Résum :**

Lorsque Potter et Malfoy se retrouvent propulser au cœur du Sahara, ça provoque des étincelles... Reviendront-ils vivant de cette fournaise bien réelle ? Sauront-ils mettre leurs rancunes de côté pour se sauver mutuellement et ce, malgré le manque d'eau et un soleil cuisant ? Et combien d'épreuves auront-ils à affronter pour pouvoir survivre dans cette enfer ? HP/DM. R&R!!!!

**_RARs : _**

**__**

**__**

**Sarima san :** En admiration ? Notre fic serrait-elle digne d'entrer dans les mémoire et dans l'histoire de l'humanité ? **_Umbre : Vais sortir mon aiguille, faut dégonfler ça…)_**_ Héhéhé, je plaisante _**_(Umbre : C'est mieux ainsi, non??)_** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Céline402 :** Contente d'apprendre que notre fic mérite qu'on lui laisse un petit commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir des efforts récompenser! () Merci pour ta review et a plus! Bonne lecture!

**Tinkerbell7 :** Bonjour à toi très chère, comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un baille qu'on ne sait pas parler, tu ne trouves pas ? Bon, il faut dire que tu as recommencer l'école hier, toi, alors que moi, ce n'est pas que pour lundi, et les Européens pour le 3 Septembre, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut ;o) **_(Umbre :Pas bien de se moquer! Et non, c'est pas le trois! Moi, c'est le 15 Septembre! Vive l'Université! Mouahahaha)_** Pour ce qui est de ton compliment, laisse-moi te dire que j'en ai presque rougie, j'ai dit PRESQUE! **_(Umbre : Moi, j'étais rouge pivoine…)_** Mais nous savions que cette fic est excellente et nous en sommes très fière! (Quoi, je suis vantarde et pas modeste pour deux sous ? sors son tisonnier et sa guillotine (tiens... ça me fait penser que j'ai les plan d'une fic à écrire sur PC moi...) portative Toujours de cette avis petite fleur ?) Bref, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne faillira pas à ta promesse, tu me dois 2 review, une pour ce chapitre, une pour le prochain qui suivra d'ici euh... un temps indéterminé pour le moment. A plus et bonne lecture très chère!

**Naera Ishikawa :** Tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent super ? Celui-ci réserve encore des surprises, qui j'espère, vous plairons **_(Umbre : sinon, vous le faites vous-même…ça nous fera des vacances… surtout pour les RAR… Hein? Refiler le boulot aux autres, moi? Non, jamais…)._** Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review. A plus!

**Spirit.w.w : **Tu es aller dans la désert **_(Umbre : Ben, puisqu'elle te le dit! Pourquoi tu pose la question??)_**? En Égypte**_(Umbre : Y'a pas des déserts qu'en Egypte! Non, mais, tu écoute Draco quand il parle???) _**? Il paraît qu'une fois sur place, tout ce que tu sens, tu manges, etc. goutte le sable. Il y a du sable partout**_(Umbre : forcément, dans un désert, c'est pas des champs de fleur… ptdr)_**! Pour ce qui est de la climatisation, j'en ai ne directement sur moi au moment où j'écris ces quelques mots. Mmmhh! Lol! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Ephy : **En fait, cette fic à aussi pour but de vous faire découvrir un peu plus les désert, mais en effet, elle est dans un scénario pour former un couple. Dans le deuxième volet, nous vous promettons plus de rebondissement en tout genre. Guetter l'arriver de...**_(Umbre : Menteuse, tu l'as fait exprès!!)_** Oups, j'ai presque échappé le titre ;o)! Pour ce qui est de transplaner, dans les prochains chapitres, tu découvriras pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas. Mais pour un bref résumé, c'est tout simplement parce que, le soleil était fort, il les affaiblit, et donc aussi leur capacité magique ,par conséquent, ils sont totalement incapable de transplaner, ce serait trop épuisant... **_(Umbre : chose à laquelle on a pas penser : il est dangereux de transplaner d'un pays à un autre… Trop nul, on aurait du y penser!!)_**Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus et j'espère avoir éclairer ta lanterne concernant le transplanage.

**Lee-NC-Kass : **C'était voulu que le premier chapitre ne soit pas long. Règle numéro 1 pour un bon auteur : Écrire juste assez pour le lecteur soit intéressé, et trop peu pour lui faire deviner toute l'histoire. C'est ce qui est arrivé, nous vous avons mit dans la bain pour vous faire mariner un petit peu et pour être sûr que vous reveniez voir la suite ;o) **_(Umbre : Un peu comme des homards… Sauf que notre bain à nous ne vous a pas tué… N'est-ce pas??)_**Pour la peau de brun, c'est simple. Les roux et les blonds sont plus portés à attrapé un coup de soleil rapidement s'ils ne mettent pas de crème, ils ont une peau plus sensible contrairement aux peau de brun qui sont plus résistance, étant habituellement un peu plus basané **_(Umbre : j'en sais quelque chose!)_**. Pour ce qui est de ma santé, elle s'était amélioré, mais par un fait qui est toujours inexpliqué pour moi, j'a réussit à attraper une bronchite au beau milieu du mois d'août, résultat, je tousse, moins que les premières journées, grâce à un sirop infecte! Bref, mon état s'améliore ;) **_(Umbre : Boh, sur le plan mental, je dirai qu'il s'aggrave…)_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous deux =oD A plus et merci pour votre review!

**Slipou :** Bon alors, étant donné que Umbre à déserté MSN et que je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée **_Umbre : Maieuh! C'était les 50 ans de mon père… Et pis si tu veux, je fais ceux de Oasis et je te cède volontairement et très péniblement ceux de MPM… Non? Bah, missante!)_**, je me tape toutes les RARs, et tu vas de ce pas apprendre à connaître mon _talent_ pour répondre aux RARs**_(Umbre : Talent? Ou ça?) _**__

-Il faut savoir que – de toute façon tu dois commencer à être habitué – moi et Umbre on adore faire des fins sadique, de cette façon, nous sommes persuader que le lecteur reviendra pour lire la suite. Ingénieux n'est-ce pas ? **_(Umbre : Tout auteur doit comprendre cet ultime précepte : A auteur sadique, lecteur rampant! Mouahahaaha)_**Par contre, l'ingéniosité n'aura pas touché tous les domaines, je n'ai en effet jamais rencontré de boutique qui vendrait de la mémoire... **_(Umbre : Malheureusement… En aurais bien besoin, moi! )_**Je m'informerai, on ne sait jamais ;o)

Pôle nord, pôle sud ? T'es cinglé! On les aurait fait mourir d'hypothermie! **_Umbre : Dray est assez blancs, non??)_**Quoi que le nuit dans le désert... C'est presque pareil! Par ma barbe, tu ne connaissais pas le côté sanguinaire et tortionnaire de notre héro national ? Il était grand temps qu'on te le fasse connaître! Mais oui, Harry est méchant**_( Umbre : Sans rire, c'est un enfoi… Il nous a fait payer cinq cacahuètes de plus que prévu pour les scènes du chapitre je sais pas combien…)_**Ça vaudra pour tous les ennuis que Draco lui a valut! Bref, nous allons nous arrêter là, car cette simple review pourrait se transformé en roman et moi, je veux poster ce chapitre, et toi, je ne doute pas que tu veuilles le lire! **_(Umbre : arrêter là? Que neni! A longue review longue réponse! Je continue! Chère Slipou! Tu es venue! Enfin! Tu manquais, tu sais?? Moi aussi, je veux un massage fait par Draco.. Malheureusement, ce n'est que dans mes rêves… Bah, c'est déjà ça, non?? Côté physique, ça avance, ça recule… Non, mauvaise phrase, ça donne des idées perverse… ça évolue, ça régresse, c'est mieux! Loll! Mais bon, ça, tu le verras bien de toi-même au cours de tout ses chapitres que nous avons fait avec tout notre amouuur… loll Je suis très contente de la review! Elle m'a enchantée, comme toute review venant de toi! (compliment, quand tu nous tiens…) Merci beaucoup et Gros bisous!)_**Et pour ce qui est de ce j'avais la dernière fois, tout est partie, maintenant, j'ai une bronchite! Je suis maudite! Honte au virus qui m'attaque! Donc, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Maliciaslytherin :** lol, ouais, il va avoir plus qu'un coup de soleil ce pauvre (et mignon) petit Draky! Mais bon, que veux-tu, avec nous qui le contrôle, il ne peut pas s'attendre à voir la vie en rose (loin de là, mouhahahahaha!) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! **_(Umbre : Surtout que c'est moi qui fait Dray… Niark!)_**

**BlackNemesis :** Bah, l'important c'est que tu en ais postée une à présent ;o). Si tu trouves cette fic prometteuse, et bien nous on s'est bien marrée à l'écrire car, oui, sa rédaction est déjà achevé. 10 chapitres d'écris en un seul mois! Bien sûr, il y a un deuxième volet qui est déjà en cours, lui aussi. Bref, revenons-en à ce chapitre (**_Umbre : Revenons à nos moutons, nos chaudrons… Mouahahhaa.. No Comment, il est près de 3h du matin!)_** Tout en étant une aventure haute en couleur, cette fic peut aussi être un documentaire très intéressant pour vous en apprendre un peu plus sur les désert aride (on dirait que je fais une pub télé pour un produit ménager lol!). Sur ce, je te remercie pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 3. A plus!

**Melhuiwen :** J'étais au courant qu'on t'avais parlé de cette idée. (lui tire la langue) mais c'est nous qui l'avons écrite finalement loll (**_Umbre; Nettement plus rapide qu'une certaine fic faite par une certaine personne, hu? Quand je pense que Laïka voulait faire l'idée que cette personne fait si lentement et que j'ai dit non alors qu'elle serait sûrement finie.. _****_Arf… Mais pourquoi ai-je été si bête?? _****_Je sais! Parce que tu écris diablement bien!! Lolll_**! Héhéhé, t'inquiète, ton clavier s'en remettra. Tu veux la recette pour qu'il guérisse ? Fait le sécher ;o) Pas sécher de Oasis par contre, ce serait une grave erreur! C'est pas pour ainsi dire, j'écris dans le moment présent ta review, un ventilateur sur moi, parce que je fondais sur place devant mon écran! J'en pouvais plus. Juste à imaginer nos deux beaux mecs dans le désert, à crever de chaleur avec insolations et toute sorte de maladie dégueulasse, j'en peux plus moi-même! Bref, a bientôt très chère et merci pour ta review. Je te souhaite une bien bonne lecture de ce chapitre 3!

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Bonne ? C'est normale très chère, nous sommes bonne du nature (comme tu le vois, Laika – c'est-à-dire moi – est très modeste) (**_Umbre : Pour preuve, à côté de Narcisse, elle est rien… De l'ironie? Non, pas du tout…(air angélique))_** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**BoB Chiri :** Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice parmi nous ;o) Merci bien pour ta review et pour ce mot d'encouragement. A plus! Et Bonne lecture!

**Crystal :** Seulement pour l'instant ? C'est vrai que les avis peuvent changés en cours de route, mais j'en doute. Vous devriez aimer, tous autant que vous êtes. Si tu ne peux pas continuer à poster de review, et bien soit, tu sers un lecteur silencieux. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Grenouille :** On ne voulait pas être ordinaire de toute façon. Pas de médisance sur cela! Un slash en vue! Tu es perspicace très chère. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Angelinadelacour : **Ça t'en bouche un coin pas vrai ? Un désert! Eh ouais! (ne le prend pas mal soit dit en passant, ce n'était pas pour être méchante que j'ai écris cela!) Je te parie 10 gaillons que tu n'as jamais vu une fic avec ce concept ;o) **_(Umbre : Forcément, c'est mon idée… Laïka, que viens-tu faire avec cette aiguille..?? Pourquoi tu me pique la tête??? Argh! Je fooonnds… Je fooonnds… Quel monde!!) _**Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Azalea-Maxwell :** L'idée originale ? Tu ne trouveras pas une autre fic sur ou où que tu voudras avec ce concept. Du moins, si tu en trouves une, elle se sera glissée à notre insu! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Oui oui, toi, tu es accro! Lol, non en effet ce n'est pas de notre faute, c'est un talent inné que nous ne pouvons pas refouler. C'est contre notre gré, c'est dans nos gènes, dans notre sang! Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Alinemcb54 :** Une complicité certes, mais elle n'est pas solide. Si tu aimes ce lien, nous on l'adore, mais on n'arrête pas de le tordre et de le mettre à l'épreuve **_(Umbre : Le tordre? Moi, je dis plutôt qu'on le casse pour ensuite y faire des nœuds…)_**. D'après toi, survivra-t-il ce lien ? Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Sevie Snake :** Lol, cette fois, je ne suis pas fatigué, mais je n'arrête pas de tousser. Mais si le chapitre précédent était long (et aussi excellent) celui-ci est plein de rebondissement. (Par ma barbe, je fais des rimes sans le vouloir)**_(Umbre : Tu n'as pas de barbe!!)_**. J'espère que tu ne t'en plains pas, on s'éreinte à vous faire de long chapitre (**_Umbre : On?? ON?? Qui reste éveillée jusque 3h du matin? Hum??)_**, et manquerait plus que vous vous plaineriez! Passons. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Jo Lupin :** Mieux vaut avoir du coeur que de la mémoire non ? Enfin, tout dépend des situations, quoique... Bon, je vais arrêter là, parce que ce petit monologue-débat peut être encore bien long. Bref, passons. Ces deux-là, je te l'accorde, ils font bien pitié. Mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine avec nos esprits tortionnaires**_(Umbre : Mouahahahaha)_**. Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre bien assez tôt. Ce n'est qu'un aperçu de tout cela ;o) À voir s'ils s'en sortiront vivant ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Vallou :** Malade ? Je ne l'étais plus, mais maintenant oui, bronchite... Maudit soit ce virus! Je tousse depuis près d'une semaine. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'adore toi! Tu viens de me donner le coup de main dont j,avais de besoin pour poster plus souvent! Tu me passes ton adresse ? Je t'envois de ce pas le chapitre 4! Merci d'avance. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. A plus!

**Pithy :** Pour dire que tout le monde parle de Umbre, ça, je t'approuve (personne parle de moi, pfff! Peut-être avec le temps =oD)**_(Umbre : Moi, je parle avec toi? N'est-ce pas mieux?? Loll)_** Du haut de son trône. Mais bon, je ne me plaindrais pas, avec toute les fics que je fais, on commence à me reconnaître. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus! **_(Umbre : Bah, t'es pas obligée d'aller lire ma fic… N'est jamais que de la mer…(regarde toute les personnes qui lui ont dit d'arrêter de se plaindre et qui brandissent des massues) passons…)_**

**Myncat :** Oh, mes malaises, ils ont passé, pour laisser place à d'autre qui se sont instaurés depuis près d'une semaine. Une bronchite, d'après la toux que j'ai. Je sais, un mois par chapitre, c'est chiant, mais j'ai dû mal à aller à un rythme un peu plus avancé. Peut-être avec les cours qui vont bientôt recommencer que ce sera plus rapide **_(Umbre : Moi, c'est l'inverse! Avec les cours, j'aurai moins de temps! Et fini, le snuits à écrire… On est dans la mer…)_**. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Nfertiti :** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;o) C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire à mon tour. A plus et bonne lecture.

**Onarluca :** Désolé pour le retard que cette fic à pris, mais j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant! Pour se reposer, j'ai eu le temps, mais comble de malheur, j'ai maintenant attrapé une bronchite et je dois prendre un sirop infecte qui goûte la raison et le chou-fleur! Tout pour me dissuader de vouloir en prendre. Mais bon, c'est censé me guérir, alors je le prend (même s'il me donne l'impression qu'il va me tuer par empoisonnement, mais bon.) Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Note des auteurs : **Nous sommes sincèrement désolé pour tout le désagrément qu'à pu causer en vous le retard de cette fic **_(Umbre : Tant qu'il y a pas de mort, je n'ai aucun remords… Oh, la rime débile! Loll) _**. Cela dit, le chapitre est bel et bien posté, et nous essaierons de notre mieux de poster régulièrement, c'est-à-dire un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi au préalable **_(Umbre :Chiasse! Et avant, j'ai MPM, moi! Aie pitié!!)_**. Merci et bonne lecture à tous!

**Citation du jour :** L'expérience prouve que celui qui n'a jamais confiance en personne ne sera jamais déçu. _Par : __De Vinci, Léonard 1452-1519___

**__**

**_Oasis..._**

**_Chapitre 3 _**

**__**

Au loin, le soleil se levait rapidement, ramenant un calvaire de chaleur pour une journée qui s'annonçait écrasante. Les rayons solaires, plus qu'agressant, les réveillèrent bien vite, trop au goût des deux jeunes hommes. Draco papillonna des yeux, inconscient de ses bras passé autour d'Harry. Celui-ci, ne semblant pas vraiment en prendre conscience non plus, voulut se redresser, mais le blond le maintenait fermement à la taille. Encore groggy, Draco ne le lâcha pas et resserra un peu ses bras, appuyant sa tête sur le torse de Harry.

-Hmm... Malfoy ? fit Harry, les yeux mi-ouvert.

-Mhmmm, marmonna Draco en se blottissant contre Harry. Encore cinq minutes, Severus, je suis bien, là...

-Ce n'est pas Snape.

-Désolé, maman, dit Draco en frottant sa joue contre Harry.

Celui-ci se réveillant complètement, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant Draco qui avait refermé paresseuse les siens.

Le blond sourit doucement dans son sommeil ses bras devenant un peu plus mou tandis qu'il se rendormait.

-Malfoy, murmura à nouveau Potter, n'osant pourtant pas bouger.

-Mhmm, se contenta de dire Draco, encore trop endormi pour réaliser.

Harry soupira et abandonna la partie, laissant encore dormir le Serpentard, considérant qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il pouvait se reposer encore un peu. Il regarda un instant Draco blottit contre lui et sourit. Il ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon. Le masque froid avait totalement retombé à présent et Harry se mit à réfléchir. Revoyant la journée d'hier, il réalisa que Draco avait sourit plus qu'une fois avec lui, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Draco marmonna dans son sommeil et serra encore plus fort Harry. Il eut un petit sourire et frotta encore sa joue contre le torse du brun.

« C'est un chat ou quoi ? » pensa celui-ci, avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry faillit rire en s'imaginant Draco tenter d'attraper un morceau de ficelle. Calmant enfin sous fou rire, il voulut à ce nouveau se dégager de l'étreinte du blond, mais sans succès. Draco était bien accroché, à son grand désespoir.

-Draco, reprit-il, un peu plus fort.

-Mhmmm, gémit encore Draco. Mais je suis si bien, comme ça...

Les joues de Harry se colorèrent d'un léger rose.

-Tu m'étouffes légèrement...

Draco se réveilla un peu et ouvrit les yeux, levant la tête d'un air endormi. Dés qu'il vit Harry, il poussa un cri d'horreur et s'écarta vivement, le visage rougit par la gêne. Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la confusion du Serpentard et se releva en époussetant son pull empoussiéré de sables.

-Dé...désolé, dit Draco, confus. Wha... Quelle chaleur! Sans hésiter et avec précipitation, Draco enleva son pull, en profitant pour essayer de récupérer une couleur de peau normal au niveau du visage. Harry fit de même et le redonna à Draco, endossant à nouveau sa chemise blanche.

-Ne l'a remet pas, dit Draco. Je vais transformer ton pull en quelque chose de plus léger qu'une chemise, mais surtout, de plus protecteur...

-Ah bon ?

Harry déboutonna les boutons qu'il avait déjà attachés.

-Oui, dit Draco en regardant son pull et en le posant sur le sable avec celui de Harry. Je te l'ai dit hier soir... Et il faudra que je remette de la pommade sur ton dos...

-Mais non, c'est bon, mon dos va très bien!, répliqua le brun.

-Il est aussi rouge que l'écusson de ta maison, tu te moque de moi ? demanda Draco en regardant les pulls se transformer en de long gilet blanc à capuche.

-Hum, peut-être bien, ouais!

Draco grogna et tendit un des vêtements à Harry.

-Je les ai fait blanc... ça repousse la chaleur... Mais ne le mets pas tout de suite... D'abord la pommade... ensuite le vêtement!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix, grommela-t-il.

Draco se contenta d'un simple « hum hum » et lança le sort de pommade qu'il appliqua comme d'habitude avec un massage.

-T'es obligé de faire ce truc à chaque fois ? Ça m'endort!

-Oui, répondit Draco. C'est pour mieux faire rentrer la pommade... Néanmoins, après ce massage, ça devrait aller... Avec le gilet, tu devrais être mieux protéger...

-Super!

Pourtant, malgré tout, il était un peu déçu de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus droit à cette petite douceur deux fois par jour. À savoir pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence pendant lesquels Draco s'appliqua à faire rentrer la crème dans la peau du brun, puis celui-ci revêtit la robe de sorcier blanche, appréciant sa fraîcheur.

-Mets la capuche, dit Draco en faisant de même et en fermant les trois boutons sur le devant de la robe. Ça protégera ta tête...

Harry obéit docilement et agrafa lui aussi les trois boutons. Par la suite ils regardèrent un peu autour d'eux, cherchant à manger.

-Tu sais par où est le nord ?

-Heu... pas vraiment, dit Draco. On a qu'à essayer le sort « Pointe au nord », ordonna le blond.

Aussitôt, sa baguette tourna et indiqua la bonne direction.

-On va par là, déclara Potter, fermement, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

Il se retourna vers Draco, le défiant d'une certaine façon à vouloir le contredire. Draco se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à suivre la route du nord, di-il, suivant Harry qui descendait de la dune.

-Parce que c'est le point de reperd de tout. C'est le point magnétique. L'aiguille de toutes les boussoles se tourne toujours dans cette direction. Si on va vers le nord, on aboutira forcément quelque pars!

-C'est bancal, comme résonnement, dit Draco.

-Moi je trouve ça logique.

-Et bien pas moi, répondit Draco. Imagine un instant qu'au sud se trouve une ville, là, tout juste à quelques kilomètres, mais qu'à cause de ton résonnement, on s'en soit stupidement éloigné...

Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Si t'es pas content Malfoy et bah te gêne surtout pas pour partir. Vas où ce que tu veux, j'en n'ai rien à foutre, je te retiens pas! Moi, je vais au nord!

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands hyppogriffe, Potter, s'énerva Draco. Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne m'allait pas, juste que c'était bancal!

-J'ai rien contre ton opinion, mais je ne change pas d'idée. Commence pas à m'énerver, j'ai le dos qui me brûle et la chaleur m'irrite considérablement, c'est pas le moment de me mettre en rogne, répliqua celui-ci.

-Tu crois peut-être que je ne suis pas à plaindre ? J'ai une fièvre de cheval, ça n'arrête pas de tourner et j'ai mal à la gorge! Alors entre un dos brûlant et ça, moi, j'hésite pas!

-Oh pauvre chou! Tu devrais venir un peu plus souvent au soleil, ça te ferait peut-être du mieux! L'humidité de tes cachots t'aura rouillé mon pauvre!

-Va te faire foutre, Potter! cria presque Draco, à bout de nerfs. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de toi et de tes...

Draco se tut et commença à tousser, attrapant sa gorge tout en grimaçant de douleur. Harry le regarda, les bras croisés, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste pour l'aider. Au contraire, il lui tourna dos et fixa l'hostile désert.

-Je peux pas croire que je suis avec toi dans cette fournaise. Pourquoi avec TOI ?

-Si tu crois que... je... suis... ravi... tu te fourres... le doigt... dans l'oeil... jusqu'au... coude! dit Draco en toussant encore, se pliant en deux.

Harry ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard. Draco aurait pu se recracher un poumon, il n'aurait probablement pas détourné les yeux sur lui tout de même. Il s'assied simplement par terre et attendit. Que Draco arrête de tousser ? Peut-être... Ou autre chose, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais Draco n'arrêta pas de tousser. Énerver par le comportement de Harry, par sa fièvre et la chaleur, il prit ses jambes à son cou et partit en courant, toussant encore. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de Harry et, quand il estima être assez loin, bascula en avant pour vomir le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées n'entendit rien et s'en aperçu encore moins. Pourtant, se fut l'étrange silence qui s'était instauré qui le fit sortir de ses songes. Regardant autour de lui et ne voyant nulle trace de Draco ou de quoique ce soit d'autre, un étrange sentiment d'angoisse lui serra l'estomac. Il se releva d'un bond, regardant autour de lui, le souffle court. Un vertige le prit pour le geste trop brusque qu'il avait fait et il chancela légèrement. Tournant plus doucement sur lui-même, il se mit à observer les alentours. Il se trouvait trop à l'est sur la dune de sable pour voir que Draco se trouvait totalement à l'opposé, dans son dos, dans un creux. Draco qui était à présent plus blême que d'habitude, malgré ce soleil cuisant.

Le blond, à quatre pattes sur le sol, sentait tout son corps trembler. Il avait été rarement malade dans sa vie, Severus le soignant toujours quand il le fallait. Mais Severus était loin et il était seul avec Potter qui se foutait complètement de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Un tremblement secoua Draco de la tête au pied et le jeune homme blond vomit encore le peu de liquide qu'il avait dans l'estomac se retrouvant sur le sable. Des pas crissèrent derrière lui et il ferma les yeux, maudissant ce Potter de malheur jusqu'à sa sixième génération. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas dans son dos. Draco pouvait sentir son regard peser sur sa nuque. Il frissonna et tenta de recomposer son expression d'indifférence et de force, tous les préceptes de son père défilant dans sa tête. Harry posa finalement une main sur son bras et le força à se relever, l'appuyant sur lui.

-Allez viens, ça sera pas en te cachant que ça ira mieux.

Draco grogna et repoussa Harry.

-Je n'ai... pas besoin de toi, dit Draco, sa lèvre tremblant doucement.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis Dumbledore.

Il l'emmena de force un peu plus loin.

-T'as sérieusement besoin de repos.

-On ne peut pas dormir, dit Draco. On doit avancer.

-Tu te crois vraiment en état de marcher Malfoy ? Laisse-moi rire, t'as à peine la force de te tenir debout!

Draco se contenta d'un grognement.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas énervé, je n'aurais pas toussé... C'est de ta faute, Potter!

Le regard de Harry se voila légèrement, pour reprendre constance un instant plus tard.

-Accuse-moi tant que ça te chantera mais on ne bouge pas pour aujourd'hui.

Draco grogna encore.

-Si je reste en plein soleil, je meurs, Potter... Alors autant continuer d'avancer!

-On sera tout de même en plein soleil Malfoy, alors autant économiser nos forces!

-On sera peut-être en plein soleil, mais au moins on fera quelque chose d'utile! dit Draco en repoussant Harry. Moi, j'avance. Dusais-je marcher à quatre pattes!

-Tu sais que t'es aussi têtu, sinon pire, qu'un âne Malfoy ? grogna Harry, lui envoyant un regard indescriptible.

-Je préfère être un âne qu'un troll, grogna Draco en avançant toujours.

-Va te faire foutre! siffla le Gryffondor, le troll lui au moins y'a la bonne sagesse de pas vouloir aller crevé au milieu du désert, sans eau, malade comme un chien!

-Écoute-moi bien, Potter, dit Draco en s'arrêtant. C'est le soleil, qui me rend malade comme ça... Et ce n'est pas en restant en plein soleil que ça s'arrangera... Si je veux guérir, je dois trouver de l'ombre ou une énorme bassine où plonger... Et comme il n'y a ni l'un ni l'autre ici, je préfère avancer!

-Eh bah va-y, te gêne pas!

Harry lui tourna dos et se dirigea dans la direction opposée que le blond avait empruntée. Draco hésita un instant puis décida de continuer sur sa lancée. De toute façon, c'était lui qui savait transformer les tissus en vêtements plus chauds. A pars son insupportable compagnie, être avec Potter ne lui apportait aucun avantage! D'un pas décidé, Draco se mit à avancer.

-Je lui en foutrai moi des trolls... grogna Harry pour la énième fois, avançant d'un pied ferme, ne jetant pas une fois un regard derrière lui. Ce sera qui le troll quand il va se retrouve à moitié déshydrater, perdu au milieu de nul par parce que il n'aura rien voulu savoir ? Certainement pas moi! Peuh! Quel imbécile ce Malfoy! Trop orgueilleux pour avouer que quelqu'un d'autre peut avoir raison sur un point, meuh non,_ monsieur _sait tout et veut tout faire à sa manière. Bah qu'il le fasse à présent, je m'en lave les mains! Face de fouine...

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large. Marchant péniblement, le jeune homme se traînait lamentablement dans le sable. Il faisait à peine trois pas qu'il s'arrêtait pour respirer un peu et attendre que le sol cesse de tourner.

-Fait chier, grogna Draco. J'en ai marre de me traîner!

Et tout en sachant que c'était une folie et qu'il allait le payer, Draco se mit à courir.

Harry en eut bientôt marre de marcher, crevant de chaud, suant plus que pendant un match de Quidditch, il finit par se laisser tomber au sol et s'assied en maugréant.

-Chiant, fait trop chaud pour marcher, vais attendre un peu.  
Il croisa ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

Draco continua de courir, essoufflé. Il sentait le gilet blanc s'alourdir à cause de la transpiration et les dunes de sable semblaient se déformer pour prendre des aspects bizarres. Inconsciemment, Draco se mit à sauter à droite et à gauche pour éviter des choses qui n'existaient pas vraiment.

Harry somnolait en position assise, se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, il fredonnait doucement une vieille balade dont il ne se rappelait pas du lieu où il l'avait entendu. Peut-être pendant son enfance ? Ridicule, sa tante détestais chanter, et lui détestait encore plus l'entendre chanter... Sa mère alors ? Peut-être, mais alors, il était bien jeune à cet époque pour se rappeler d'une telle chanson. Il fut coupé de ses pensées en voyant quelque chose bouger au loin, une forme d'où s'échappait de la chaleur, à première vue. Ce devait être un mirage, il haussa les épaules.

Draco continua de courir péniblement des larmes coulant sans arrêt de ses yeux en feu. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus et sa démarche se fit titubante, presque chaloupée. Un individu le voyant de loin aurait pu croire qu'il dansait... Quelqu'un le voyant de près verrait tout de suite qu'il était prêt à s'effondrer.

Étrange mirage, il se mouvait de gauche à droite. Un nouveau pas de danse que son esprit était en train d'inventer peut-être ? Un, deux, trois, à gauche, un, deux, trois, à droite...

Draco fut surpris de voir une étrange forme en face de lui. Quelque chose de petit et épineux... Sans doute un cactus... Enfin un peu d'eau! Il sortit sa baguette.

« Un, deux, trois, en arrière, un tour sur soi-même, le grand écart, on se relève, un, deux, trois, à droite... » continua Potter, dont le soleil semblait avoir ramollit le cerveau.

Une oasis devait se trouver tout près..., pensa le blond.

« Plutôt bien cette nouvelle danse, à gauche, un petit pas de twist... » imagina encore Potter.

Draco fit une folle embardée sur la droite pour éviter une dune qui semblait se déplacer en diagonale et s'écroula. C'était ridicule et il le savait. Il n'aurait pas dû courir... Il aurait dû réfléchir... et à bien y penser, il aurait dû réfléchir à beaucoup de chose... A présent, il allait mourir dans ce désert horrible et son corps serait rapidement dévoré par les vautours... Draco grogna, mais ne se releva pas, épuisé.

Harry cligna des yeux. Où était passé ce fabuleux mirage ? Disparut, volatilisé! C'était dommage, il l'avait bien distrait et avait occupé son esprit. Se relevant, il s'épousseta quelque peu et regarda autour de lui, se demandant qu'elle direction il devait prendre. Des dunes, des dunes, encore des dunes, le corps de Draco, des dunes, toujours des dunes de sables... Une minute! Le corps de Draco ? Son regard revint brusquement sur la masse enveloppée de blanc au sol et Harry se précipita sur lui.

Le sol tremblait.... Peut-être des rhinocéros... On en trouvait en Afrique... mais ils n'allaient pas dans le désert... Bon, alors une chimère se trouvait pas loin, l'avait vu tomber et courait vers lui... Au moins, ça n'irait pas lentement... Il mourrait vite et avant d'avoir senti quelque chose de vraiment douloureux... Sauf si la bestiole mangeait d'abord une de ses jambes où son bras... Soudain, il cru qu'un tremblement de terre s'était déclenché en sentant une secousse plus forte. Quelque chose l'empoigna fermement par l'épaule. Sans doute la chimère. On le retourna sur le dos et... il cru recevoir un sceau d'eau sur la tête.

-Malfoy ? Malfoy ? Tu m'entends ? Putain de merde!

Il avait les yeux fermés. Il sentit quelque chose en niveau de son abdomen. La bête, après avoir bavée sur lui devait être en train de déchirer ses vêtements. En réalité, c'est Harry qui détachait les boutons de sa robe pour la lui retirer. Draco n'eut même pas la force de se tortiller. Il serra encore plus les yeux, attendant bravement la mort.

-Malfoy ? répéta le monstre diabolique à la gueule écumante de bave – selon Draco et ce qu'il imaginait dans sa tête.

Rien à faire, il ne voulait pas voir ces crocs étincelait brillait avec le soleil de midi.

-DRACO! lui hurla-t-on dessus, alors qu'il recevait une deuxième giclé d'eau (de bave ?).

Non, une chimère ne parlait pas... Bien que difficilement, Draco ouvrit un oeil. Puis l'autre.

-Oh, Merlin... j'aurai préféré la chimère, dit-il.

Harry parut soulager de le voir ouvrir les yeux et parler, bien que ce soit d'une voix rauque. Le brun cessa tout mouvement pour lui enlever sa robe et retira plutôt la sienne pour en faire un oreiller, Draco pouvait – et devait – garder un peu de fraîcheur avec son vêtement s'il continuait à le porter.

-Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ? demanda Draco.

-Hum... Tu faisais du twist... lui répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire inquiet et nerveux. Je crois que tu as fait un grand rond.

-Je ne faisais pas du twist, répondit Draco. Je courrais... Et les dunes dansaient, partout... Elles sont dangereuses.

Harry l'aspergea à nouveau d'eau. Draco avait perdu la raison, là, il en était sûr.

-Elle dense toujours les dunes ? demanda-t-il, prêt à lui lancer un autre sort.

Draco regarda autour de lui.

-Non, mais le cactus a disparut...

-Le cactus ? Mais y'a jamais eut de cactus ici!

-Mais si, un peu plus loin, dit Draco. Il était à peine à quelques mètres... C'est pour ça que je courrais...

-Super sympathique, grommela Potter.

Draco grogna et se redressa.

-Allez, dit-il. Je vais essayer de rattraper le cactus...

-Tu vas courir longtemps... Mais bon, je suis content de savoir que j'ai une tête de cactus.

Draco regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur.

-Mais je ne te parle pas de toi, Potter... Il y avait un cactus, plus loin...

-Le lointain où il était ton cactus, c'est moi qui étais assis-là.

Draco resta immobile un instant mais ne put résister plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire, ses éclats résonnant dans le désert. Harry l'arrosa une nouvelle fois.

-T'as complètement perdu la tête! déclara-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Draco en riant. J'ai juste envie de rire... Je peux rire, pour une fois... Pas de « DRACO! CESSE CE VACARME! »... Un vacarme... J'avais simplement rit un peu et il trouvait que c'était du bruit...

-Ton père ? demanda Harry, sachant déjà parfaitement la réponse pourtant.

-Oui, répondit simplement Draco. Il ne voulait pas que je rie... Ni que je pleure... Seulement rester-là... Comme une statue... Sans émotion...

Harry ne répondit hier le fixant. Il avait presque eut envie de prendre pitié de Draco, mais il savait ce que ce sentiment d'être prit en pitié faisait, et c'était affreux. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer à faire ça lui aussi!

-Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu, dit doucement Draco. Je n'aurai pas dû courir...

Draco ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement. S'étend assis, il tomba automatiquement sur le torse de Harry qui ne fit rien pour l'en bougé. Le Survivant passa ses bras autour de Draco, regardant le jeune homme endormit.

Ne pas rire et ne pas pleurer... Il avait dû faire pareil, dans son placard. Se surprenant lui-même, il se mit à se balancer lentement de gauche à droite, berçant doucement le blond. Celui-ci leva doucement les mains et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry tout en marmonnant:

-Attention à ton dos...

Harry sourit faiblement.

-Pas de bile, j'ai plus mal.

Draco ne répondit pas et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur. Harry lui, resta assis – il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon – sous les rayons dardant du soleil à observer le Serpentard. Un léger vent soufflait, jouant avec les cheveux blonds du jeune homme endormit. Tout son corps tremblait, perclus d'une fièvre vicieuse qui ne semblait vouloir le quitter. Harry quant à lui, sentait les chauds rayons de l'astre lui darder sur la tête, le faisant somnoler à sa grande horreur. Le vent était rafraîchissant, assez pour le soulager de l'horrible chaleur. Il s'appuya doucement contre la dune derrière lui, serrant un plus le Serpentard contre lui. Une étrange sensation de chatouillis lui jouait dans le bas ventre, semblant lui tordre les entrailles. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que ça pourrait être. Draco gémit contre lui, resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille et Harry fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson qui le mit plus que mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ? Depuis qu'il était seul avec Malfoy dans ce foutu désert, il avait commencé à ressentir toutes ces sensations et ils appréhendaient de savoir qu'elle en était la cause.

Le vent se fit plus fort et du sable tourbillonna autour d'eux. Réveillé par la sensation de fraîcheur, Draco ouvrit des yeux somnolant. Il vit tout d'abord l'air confus de Harry et fronça un instant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton endormit.

Celui-ci sursauta brutalement en entendant la voix du blond.

-Rien, rien du tout Malfoy. Je réfléchissait c'est tout.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux iris gris de son Némésis et il détourna aussitôt le contact visuel, essayant de freiner la rougeur qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses joues déjà rosies par le soleil.

-Rendors-toi, marmonna-t-il.

-Mhmm, fit simplement Draco. Pas possible... Y'a quelque chose de bizarre!

Il se dégagea des bras d'Harry avec difficulté et se redressa, regardant autour de lui.

-Mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Harry quant à lui resta assis par terre, adossé contre la dune, le fixant pendant que l'autre cherchait à sa voir ce qui avait troubler son sommeil. Draco tourna sur lui-même et tout à coups, poussa un cri de terreur pure, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor.

-BORDEL DE MERDE! s'écria Draco. Mais nous sommes maudit, c'est pas possible!!

En moins de deux, le brun fut sur ses pieds, paniqué.

-Quoi ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, lui aussi.

-La pire chose qu'on pouvait affronter, Potter, dit Draco en se jetant à genoux sur le sol. Une tempête de sable! Il faut... On aurait dû rester près du rocher... Il nous faut un abri et vite!

-Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes trouver ça au milieu d'un creux, entouré de dunes de sables ? hurla Harry, en gesticulant.

-Je ne sais pas! dit Draco avec désespoir. Mais il faut trouver et vite!! Voyons voir... Il a bien quelque chose qui pourrait... Un sort, n'importe quoi...

Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la pointa sur Malfoy qui lâcha un cri.

-Pousse-toi Malfoy!

Le blond s'exécuta, marchant à quatre pattes pour s'éloigner rapidement.

-_DESTRUCTUM!_

Un amas de sables s'envola aussitôt, laissant une fossé, petit mais présent tout même, devant lui.

-Un peu violent, mais intéressant, commenta Draco. C'est une bonne idée, Potter, mais ce n'est pas solide, du sable reste du sable, faut que je réfléchisse...

Draco regarda le trou avec perplexité puis sourit.

-Au grand maux, les Grands Moyens! dit-il en riant.

Et il pointa à son tour sa baguette sur le trou, son visage prenant une expression plus que sérieuse. Une litanie étrange sortit de ses lèvres tandis que, au grand étonnement de Harry, l'intérieur du creux prenait une apparence dure, rocheuse. Fatigué, Draco finit par se taire, essoufflé. Un étrange grondement retentit soudain derrière lui. Les yeux de Harry, lorsque celui-ci regarda derrière son épaule, s'agrandirent et le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il poussa le blond de le trou et se jeta lui-même à l'intérieur, se retrouvant étendu sur le torse du Serpentard.

-Heu, fit Draco, perplexe. C'était quoi ?

Harry ne répondit pas, et, au même instant, toute lumière disparut, un étrange nuage passant au-dessus d'eux. Draco cria et serra brusquement Harry contre lui. Ledit Harry, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être prit ainsi, se crispa légèrement, cherchant par la même occasion un peu d'oxygène. Draco s'en rendit compte et libéra un peu sa poigne.

-Désolé, balbutia-t-il. J'ai eu... J'ai eu un peu peur...

Dans la pénombre de leur cache, Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais, j'avais remarqué...

Draco marmonna quelque chose et gigota pour essayer de se dégager de sous Harry. Celui-ci tenta de le laisser s'extirper, mais sans grands succès. Tous deux ne réussirent qu'à se retrouver un peu plus plaquer contre l'un contre l'autre. Heureux de l'obscurité, Draco poussa un léger grognement, le visage rougit par la gêne.

-Hum, fit-il difficilement. Tu as une idée de quand finit une tempête de sable ?

-Heu... Non pas vraiment, je crois que ça dépend des vents non ?

-Mhmm, fit distraitement Draco. Je crois qu'on est plutôt mal... placé...

-Quel jeu de mot! ironisa Harry.

Il tenta à nouveau de bouger mais ne réussit qu'à les coincer un peu plus tous deux.

-Faut que je prenne note d'arrêter de bouger.

-Mhmm... fit Draco, le visage cuisant. Heu... Tu pourrais juste... heu... enlevé ton genoux... il est... vraiment... trèèès mal placé...

Harry rougit brutalement et bouger sa jambe, tentant de lui trouver une place plus... approprié.

-Outch, fit Draco. Dans l'autre sens... S'il te plait...

Harry gronda et se mit à marmonner sur les_ foutu trou qui permettait de se protéger des tempêtes de sables mais qui était trop petit pour pouvoir avoir gré de nos mouvements_, tout en bougeant à nouveau pour qu'il soit tous deux à leur aise, ce qui semblait être totalement impossible. Draco poussa un léger gémissement difficilement retenu.

-Bon, ça va, renonce, dit-il. Mieux vaut... Attendre et ne pas bouger...

Harry soupira et laissa retomber sa tête sur ce qui s'avérait être l'épaule de Draco, il la releva donc subitement.

-Oh, euh... désolé.

-C'est pas grave, dit Draco. Ça me dérange pas... Hum...

Draco gigota encore un peu mais s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Ne pense pas... ne pense pas », s'exhortait-il mentalement.

Harry laissa échappé un gémissement.

-Malfoy ? Enlève... ta main de là, haleta-t-il.

-De quoi? fit Draco. Oups... désolé...

Draco enleva sa main tant bien qu'il put, caressant, sans trop le vouloir, le Gryffondor. Harry laissa échapper un second gémissement qu'il ne put dissimuler, à sa grande horreur, différent pourtant cette fois-ci. Il vira au rouge pivoine aussitôt. Draco frissonna. Harry avait gémit... d'une manière si tentante, si alléchante. Mal à l'aise, Draco serra les dents et se tendit, de la tête jusqu'au pied. Aucun des deux ne dit plus rien et un silence gênant s'instaurant, heureusement, le soleil refit soudain apparition et Harry se redressa presque aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Draco grogna en sentant les hanches du Gryffondor pressé doucement contre lui. Il rougit et regarda Harry qui était assis à califourchon sur lui. Potter croisa son regard, et, l'espace d'un instant, aucun des deux ne put tourner leur attention sur autre chose. Draco déglutit et se redressa doucement, son visage se rapprochant doucement de celui de Harry qui déglutit. Le regard argenté de Draco n'avait jamais semblé plus prédateur.

Un moment qui sembla interminable s'écoula à nouveau, avant que le brun brise les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Avidement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard. Draco sentit tout son corps frissonné quand les lèvres d'Harry touchèrent les siennes. Un gémissement lui échappa et il ouvrit la bouche légèrement, quémandant plus. Doucement, délicieusement, la langue du Gryffondor se glissa entre ses lèvres, cherchant sa partenaire. Draco passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, répondant à sa caresse. Il tomba sur le sol, Harry se recouchant sur lui. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge de celui-ci et il laissa ses mains glisser sous la chemise et la robe blanche du blond. Soudain, un couinement se fit entendre, figeant les deux jeunes hommes qui s'écartèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre. Haletant, affreusement troublé – surtout Harry – ils cherchèrent la cause de ce couinement qui avait brisé le moment... (intime et passionnel ?)

Soudain, Draco éclata de rire en regardant la sortie du trou, surprenant Harry.

-J'en reviens pas, s'exclama Draco. Un renard du désert!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ? demanda l'autre adolescent.

-Tu ne comprends pas? rit Draco. Les renards du désert ne sont pas partout! Nous sommes au Sahara, Potter! Je sais où nous sommes!

Harry eut un demi-sourire, puis se relevant, époussetant ses vêtements.

-Une bonne nouvelle...

-Extrêmement bonne! déclara Draco. Le Sahara a de multiple oasis... Si on en trouve une, on est sauvé!

Harry se précipita aussitôt sur une des nombreuses dunes aux alentours, cherchant une oasis. À sa grande déception, il n'y avait rien, que du sable, du sable et encore du sable à profusion et à l'infini. Tout ce doré qui devenait, de minute en minute plus qu'écoeurant.

-Heu... Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? demanda Draco.

-Je cherche une oasis Malfoy!

-Heu... Ce n'est pas parce qu'on croise un renard du désert qu'il y en a forcément une à côté...

-Je te dis qu'il doit y en avoir dans le coin!

-... Potter... Arrête de courir et viens ici...

-Non, je te dis que je vais trouver!

-POTTER! hurla Draco. Je t'en prie, viens ici!

Harry gronda et descendit de la dune en maudissant les prochaines générations de la famille Malfoy. Draco le regarda s'approcher et quant enfin, il fut près de lui, il lui donna une gifle royale, le claquement résonnant dans le désert.

-Il faut te reprendre, Potter, dit Draco. J'ai également envie de rentrer, mais tu es malade, tout comme moi! En courant, tu n'obtiendras d'une seule chose... Des vertiges et une fatigue incommensurable!

Harry porta aussitôt sa main à sa joue brûlante. Le changement de caractère fut épatant. De l'étonnement, il passa à la colère, et tout cela en une fraction de secondes.

-Je t'ai rien demandé!

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Potter, mais je n'aurais pas la force de te porter. Mieux vaut reprendre calmement notre marche vers le Nord plutôt que de courir partout!

-Et pourquoi aller vers le Nord ?

-Heu... Mais, parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire qu'il faut aller par là! s'exclama Draco, perdu.

-J'ai dis ça moi ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, complètement égaré. Il finit par s'approcher vivement de Harry, plaquant sa main sur le front du brun.

-Tu es bouillant aussi, dit Draco. J'aurais dû me douter que tu finirais par être touché, toi aussi...

Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

-_Aqua!_ dit le blond, un jet d'eau très fin aspergeant le Gryffondor.

Une fois chose faite, le jeune homme s'ébroua comme un chien, chassant H²o de trop.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Draco.

-Je peux pas dire que ça n'a pas fait du bien.

-Parfais, dit Draco. Tu as enfin retrouvé le peu de moral que tu avais...

-Humpfff, j'ai plus de moral que toi Malfoy! répliqua Harry, levant fièrement la tête.

Le visage de Draco se rembrunit.

-Ok, Potter, dit-il. Je me le tiens pour dit!

Et il s'éloigna vivement, marchant fièrement et froidement aussi loin qu'il le pouvait du Gryffondor. Harry grogna et se mit lui aussi en marche, ne tentant pas le moindre du monde à rejoindre le Serpentard.

« _Fils de riche... »_ pensa-t-il.

Draco jeta un regard triste par-dessus son épaule. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter soit si dure ? Il avait fait tant d'effort pour être plus gentil, pour se contrôler... Enfin, sauf dans l'abri...

Un frisson parcourut le corps du Serpentard. C'était une erreur... Une simple erreur. Il devait oublier ça et oublier le Gryffondor. Puisqu'il était si fort et si grand, alors qu'il se débrouille tout seul! Fermement décidé, Draco décida d'ignorer totalement le jeune brun. Celui-ci était en ce moment aux prises avec sa baguette qui refusait de cracher la moindre gouttelette d'eau.

-Oh, mais c'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il pour la énième fois. La poisse!

Draco s'arrêta, tenté de demander ce qu'il se passait, mais continua de marcher, la tête basse.

Pas de sens Moral... pas de sens Moral! Il en avait bien plus que ce que pouvait penser cet abruti! Et puis de toute façon, il s'en fichait complètement, de ce qu'il pensait!

Harry jeta sa baguette devant lui, dans un geste rageur et s'assied en tailleur au sol, bien décidé à ne plus bouger. Tant qu'à crevé, autant que ce soit très bientôt. Il n'avait plus d'eau, alors ça ne prendrait pas bien longtemps.

Draco continua d'avancer, inconscient de l'arrêt de son camarade. Ses pensées voltigeaient et il ne savait décidément plus où il en était.

« Soit fort, mon fils... Un Malfoy reste droit et fier. Il ne pleure ni ne rit... »

Draco s'arrêta encore. Les préceptes de son père...

« Un Malfoy n'a besoin de personne! »

Personne... Draco frissonna. Mais que faisait un Malfoy dans un désert ? Que ferait son père ?

Draco soupira et passa une main rêveuse dans ses cheveux.

Harry saisit une poigné de sable dans sa main et la laissa filtrer à travers ses doigts, l'observant, fin, doux et doré. Il laissa retomber les derniers grains, puis se laissa à son tour tomber sur le dos, fermant les yeux pour les protéger du soleil. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se surprit à errer dans les confins les plus reculés et sa tête, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait laissé de côté pour ne pas se faire souffrir, à commencer par son parrain, Sirius qui n'avait jamais plus traversé sa tête, jusqu'à ce jour, depuis cette minute où il s'était juré de se refaire un passé et un avenir, quelque chose de fictif, mais tellement plus rassurant. La seule chose qu'il avait gardée était ses amis, ce lien qui les unissait ne pouvait de toute façon pas être brisé. Harry se passa une main sur le front en soupirant.

Draco reprit sa marche lente, s'éloignant encore. Ce Gryffondor lui avait parasité le cerveau avec sa gentillesse...! Il devait continuer d'avancer, ne faire attention à personne, sauf à lui! Sa marche se fit pourtant plus hésitante, plus craintive. Il avait dit lui-même la veille qu'ils s'en sortiraient mieux à deux... Et à présent, il ne savait même plus quoi faire. Mais il se refusait à revenir vers Potter. Pas question! Il n'entendait pourtant plus le crissement de ses pas dans le sable. À savoir ce que cet imbécile avait bien put encore faire! Si ça se trouvait, il avait tourné dos et avait pris une autre direction. Lui et son Nord! Il n'était même pas foutu de suivre la direction qu'il avait décidée! Il n'irait pourtant pas le chercher! De toute façon, tout ce que ferait Potter, s'est retourner sur leur pas! Et Draco n'en avait pas du tout l'intention! Il entendit un marmonnement, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant :

« ... _j'ai tellement écouté, tout ce qu'on me disait, j'ai laissé s'envoler tout ce que je rêvais... »_

C'était une chanson Moldu à première vue, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il figea un instant, écoutant la voix de Potter et les paroles... Ça lui faisait penser à lui... N'écoutait-il pas son père ? Ne menaçait-il pas son rêve pour lui ? Et tous ses idéaux qu'on lui inculquait mais auquel il ne croyait pas ? Severus ne lui disait-il pas qu'il devait avoir sa propre opinion des choses, sa propre vision ? Oh, il avait essayé... Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'était montré différent avec Potter...

« J'ai plus de moral que toi Malfoy! »

Draco serra les poings et brusquement, sentit ses yeux le brûler.

« Que Potter aille en enfer! Qu'ils y aillent tous, d'ailleurs! »

Rageusement, le jeune homme blond se mit à courir pour ne plus entendre Harry et pour fuir sa peine. Changer ? C'est ce que Severus lui disait de faire... Mais on ne lui en donnait même pas la chance! Potter n'avait même pas remarqué...

Les enjambée de Draco se firent plus rapide et sa vue plus brouillée. Allons bon... Voilà qu'il en pleurait, comme un idiot... Peut-être avait-il changé sans le vouloir... Un stupide prétentieux! Pas chanceux! Il était devenu un de ses crétins pleurnicheur!

Harry poussa un gémissement en sentant un mal de tête l'envahir. Maudit soit ce soleil, toute cette chaleur, ce manque d'eau! Saleté de Sahara! Et en plus, il était seul maintenant! Peu importe, bon débarras si Malfoy était partit, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mieux valait crever tout seul qu'avec lui.

« Un Serpentard reste toujours un Serpentard! » pensa-t-il. « Et Malfoy en est bel et bien un, arrête de te faire des illusions sur lui Harry, c'est un imbécile finit! »

Il gémit en passant une fois de plus sa main sur son front brûlant, y enlevant la sueur. Un coup de soleil, et maintenant une insolation! Il ne pouvait pas être plus malchanceux! La poisse lui courrait après, dans ce désert qui ressemblait à l'enfer! Une vraie galère!

Draco continua de courir. Changer, changer, changer, changer....

« Je croyais comme vous que le monde était contre moi, Mr Malfoy, lui avait dit Snape. Mais croyez-moi, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour vous tendre la main!... Il suffit d'en faire la demande! »

Il avait demandé à Potter. Il avait été gentil... Il l'avait même embrassé! Ce n'était pas clair ? Il lui avait confié l'un de ses rêve, confié certaines de ses pensées. Il l'avait aidé, par Merlin! Et Potter le rejetait...

« Ouais c'est ça... Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est la meilleure, ça... »

Mais oui, il s'était inquiété à l'idée de voir Potter avec une insolation... De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et Draco remercia le ciel que le Gryffondor ne le voit ni ne l'entende pleurer.

« Roh, où est-ce que je l'ai foutu cette merdique de baguette !? »

A tâtons, les yeux toujours fermés, Harry cherchait cet instrument qui canalisait sa magie. Lorsqu'il s'en fut à nouveau saisit, il répéta à nouveau le maléfice qui pourrait le rafraîchir; sans aucun succès. Rien à faire, la chaleur avait vite fait de vider toute réserve magique. Oubliant toutes ses bonnes résolution de vouloir moisir dans ce vrai fourneau, Harry se redressa sur ses pieds et se remit en marche en soupirant, les yeux à moitié fermés, brûlants de larmes dû au mal de tête, aux vertiges qui l'avaient prit et à tous les symptômes de son insolation.

Draco finit par s'arrêter de courir, soufflant et sanglotant.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, Draco, soit fort... Quoi qu'il t'arrive... Ne te laisse pas abattre... Tant que tu n'es pas mort, tu peux continuer... »

Ça aussi, c'était Snape. Les yeux rougit et triste de Draco s'embrasèrent. Il continuerait d'avancer. Jusqu'à tomber et mourir... Peu importait son coeur. De toute façon, il ne croyait en rien, non ? Alors pourquoi croire en un stupide Gryffondor ? C'en était risible... Draco se remit à courir avec colère.

Ce qu'il pouvait envié son lit à Poudlard désormais. Ce matelas en plumes doigts, ces couvertures rouges et d'une douceur épatante. Les repas de la grande salle, les murs rassurant du château. Il soupira et essuya du revers de sa manche les larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux. Ron et Hermione devaient se faire un sang d'encre pour lui, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils ne savaient pas où ils se trouvaient lui et Malfoy, tout comme les professeurs. Lui et Malfoy, si certains imbéciles décidaient de lancé une rumeur, il serait facile de dire qu'ils avaient tous deux prient la fuite ensemble afin d'être seul et de ne pas attiré le moindre regard sur eux. Harry secoua la tête, s'extirpant de cette idée débile. C'était tout simplement stupide. Il n'était et ne serait jamais avec Malfoy. Il l'avait embrassé et puis ? Bon d'accord, il y avait eut du désir une toute petite fraction de seconde, mais encore là! Il ne l'aimait pas, Draco était un imbécile, un crétin, un... un... Un Serpentard! C'était un Malfoy merde! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore de penser à cela ? Ce blondinet ne méritait même pas d'avoir place dans son esprit, qu'il pense à lui. Il le détestait, d'accord, il était prit dans un désert avec lui, mais ce désert, il était grand, à voir immense! Il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il le recroise, ils s'étaient tous deux tourner dos, et c'était bien mieux comme cela! Chacun pour sois à présent. Pffff!

Courir... Encore, encore, encore et encore! Courir, encore et toujours. Courir vers sa mort... C'était sa chance... S'il mourrait, pas besoin de dire à son père qu'il ne voulait pas être Mangemort... S'il mourait, plus besoin d'espérer que quelqu'un lui tendrait la main... Draco tomba au sol, épuisé, tremblant. Mais il devait avancer. Il se mit à ramper. Ses yeux flous virent une tâche noire sur le sol. Quelque chose de long... Quelque chose qui bougeait... Draco papillonna des yeux et poussa un cri. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger avant de sentir les crocs aiguisés du serpent dans son bras.

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Encore une fois, désolé pour le retard que ce chapitre à mis à venir, je fais de mon mieux, mais je suis incapable de poster un chapitre par semaine avec mes 2 autres fics. J'essayerai de mon mieux dans les prochaines semaines.

A plus tout le monde!

N.B. : Le deuxième volet de cet fic a été commencé.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!! _**

****


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté le concept et l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Vous êtes prévenu, adepte du plagiat!! Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs :**De loin, ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférées (je ne sais pas pour toi Umbre, mais étant donné que c'est moi qui poste, j'ai l'avantage de passer mon avis dans cette rubrique :oD!!!) Vous verrez bien assez vite pourquoi! (non, non, vous ne me tirerez pas les vers du nez. Faudra lire!) Mouahahahaha! Comme à l'habitude (je devrais inscrire cela sur ma liste de rituel hebdomadaire...) je m'excuse pour le retard de publication qu'a prise cette fic. La temps me manque et l'Everest à prit domicile chez moi sous forme de devoir! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**RARs**** :**

**Tinkerbell7 :** Tiens tiens, salut Timmy Brink danse!!! (montre sa joue d'un geste provocateur et la tapote) Tu peux dire à tes papilles que je suis prêt à encaisser tout! Mouhahahahaha!!!

(J'adore cette petite subtilité qui est de ton cru – ça, y'a pas de doute!!! – mais ce n'est pas ainsi que tu m'inquiétera :oP) Merci pour ta review Valou et a plus! Bonne lecture.

**Angel Boo : **Et oui, avec moi, les updates prennent de longues semaines (à mon grand malheur --'') Merci pour ta – tes – review! A plus et bonne lecture.

**MissTick**** :** Salut euh... Tom (c'est bien cela non ?) Tel est la question! Désert, ou Oasis ? Seul le temps nous le diras mouhahahahaha! Tu as compris le petit message ? Non ? En résum : Il faudra que tu attendes toi aussi oP. Mourir tous les deux ? Mais t'es bien cruel toi! Tu ne les aimes dont pas ? Mpfff! (lui tourne le dos) Je te parle plus dans ce cas! Bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'aille appeler Alex (hmmm (bave! (et j'ai de bonne raison, je l'ai vu torse nu, en short, en sortant de la douche (donc cheveux tout mouillé) après son entraînement de football!))) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus.

**Vif d'or :** Ouais, plutôt bien ce moment sous la tempête de sable, on a bien aimé l'écrire, mais il y a quelque chose de plus... alléchant (dans tous les sens du terme) dans celui-ci. C'est nous qui te remercions. A plus et bonne lecture! Merci pour ta review.

**Sarima**** san :** Et nous on est en admiration devant toutes ces reviews (yeux ébahit).

-La Citadelle Des Ombres ? C'est une fic ça ? J'irai peut-être voir, si j'ai du temps! (faut je prenne le temps de conclure une petite histoire entre un beau type et moi!) A plus et bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review!

**BoB**** Chiri :** Mais c'est tout naturelle que cet fic soit génial! Avec deux telles auteures que nous, il ne pourrait en être autrement grand sourire

-Plié en deux ? Contente d'apprendre que notre humour fait toujours des ravages!

-« _Le monstre à la gueule écumeuse de bave_ » j'imaginais un loup de l'Isangar à ce moment-là! Loll.

-JE ne suis pas trop bonne... NOUS sommes trop bonne (Umbre, tu n'as plus rien à me reprocher grand sourire niais)

_Petit cours 101 sur DraCo et DraGo :_

Alors voilà. Dans la version britannique et américaine – anglaise j'entend bien – le nom de notre blond préféré (hmmm blond, Alex (regarde autour d'elle) Oups...) s'épelle D-R-A-C-O... Ce qui veut dire _dragon_ en latin. Notre chère J.K Rowling, adorant tout ce qui touche la mythologie, a donc conclu ainsi. Pour la version traduite en français, le nom s'écrit tout simplement Drago (eurk!). C'est aussi simple que cela. Et c'est le même chose pour Malfoy.

_Malfoy :_ anglais

_MalEfoy__ :_ français.

Bref, j'espère que j'aurai éclairé ta lanterne. A plus! Bonne lecture.

**Flore :** Coucou à toi aussi! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Yami**** Aku :** Mais voyons, c'est la moindre des choses que cette fic soit magnifique. Comment pourrait-ce être le contraire ? Pas bien tendre ? Désert et Tendresse ne vont pas dans la même phrase! Je te le dis! Loll.

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** C'est pas nouveau que quelqu'un nous demande la suite!!!

-J'aurais bien aimé la mettre plus rapidement la suite! Mais ça n'a pas été possible. La montagne de boulot que j'ai déjà à l'école et tout! Les draps en plume « doigt » ??? J'ai commis l'erreur d'écrire ça ? Shame on me! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Alinemcb54 :** Tu aimes bien ? Mais tu aimes toutes nos fics chère! Comment pourrait-ce en être autrement pour celle-ci, qui, je dois dire, est un vrai chef d'oeuvre, selon moi, du moins! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Eowyn**** Malefoy : **C'est pourquoi on a écrit tous ces malheurs! Pour mettre un peu de remous dans tout ce récit!

-Ouais, le 2e volet est commencé (je dirais plus que cela... On en est à la fin du chapitre 8 !)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus.

**Maliciaslytherin**** :** Tu devrais plutôt te demander si VOUS, vous allez survivre! Mouhahahahaha!!!!!!!!

-Ouais, et c'était bien voulu cette ironie crois-moi (bien que Umbre m'ait bient totalement au dépourvue, en amorçant cela!

-Oh tu sais, deux âmes soeurs qui ne se sont pas encore trouver mais qui se connaissent ont toujours des excuses !

Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Vallou**** :** Bah, je vais m'en sortir vivante! (Maintenant, j'arrête pas de moucher (renifle!)). Arg, c'est vrai, tu voulais corriger! Promis, au prochain chapitre, je te l'envois! J'en ai totalement marre de la correction! J'ai trop de fic... --'' Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Aerials**** :** Parce que celle qui le dirige – c'est-à-dire moi! - n'a pas un caractère d'un gentil petit agneau tout doux. Ouais ouais... Il va se relever (gneux!!!!) Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Chris52 :** Viiiiiii un serpent! J'adore les serpents. Sont trop beaux!

-Mais c'est très beau les déserts! Là, on dramatise un peu. Ce sont deux ennemis qui atterrissent au milieu de nulle part dans le désert le plus vaste du monde! Faut pas trop se faire d'idée. De toute façon, l'Égypte – où tu es mieux d'aller pour visiter le Sahara – n'organise que des voyages organisés! C'est un pays trop dangereux (autant côté climat et des gens qui y habitent)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Clém**** :** Eh bien tu verras dans ce chapitre, c'est à ça qu'il sert loll! A éclairer vos interrogations! A plus et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Lee-NC-Kass**** :** Euh... Une fin ? Mouhahahaha sourire niais Parce qu'on voulait vous faire regretter d'être venu au monde, vous faire savoir que rien n'est parfait dans la vie et que euh... on voulait vous offrir un truc spécial. Eh ouais, on mériterait d'être préfète tu sais! Quoique... Pour ressemble à Miss Je-sais-tout, non, finalement, je ne veux pas devenir préfère! Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours! Crois-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui va mourir dans cette histoire. (Relis la dernière ligne et se donne quelques baffes.) Bref, je n'en dit pas plus sur le sujet « bain... et mort...)

-Rien n'est donner à tout le monde, comme je le dis si bien! Vous n'êtes pas normal, mais bon.

-Vos morts sur la conscience ? Mais on n'a pas de conscience, donc, on ne peux pas regretter de vous avoir tuer! Mouhahahaha!

-Dans ce chapitre-ci vous allez avoir, je suis certaine, plusieurs scène fétiche! Comment pourrait-ce en être autrement avec... Non rien :oP

-Oui, le serpent est venimeux.

Merci pour votre review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lisandra**** :** On sait on sait, c'est pourquoi on l'écrit! sourire niais Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Melhuiwen**** : **Non, sans blague! Mais dit dont, tu as le sens de l'observation toi! siffle d'admiration En fait, Dray est plutôt... maltraité! Mais ça, on l'aura tous remarqué!

-Moi j'aurais plutôt dit : C'était pas possible d'avoir l'air autant d'un petit chaton ? Mais dans un sens... ça reviens au même, non ?!

-Pardon ? Tu fais des reproches à Harry ? lui fait un regard menaçant et joue avec son tisonnier chauffer au rouge Sans lui, Dray serait mort sous les... euh, non, j'ai rien dit. Faut pas parler de... Euh, ça non plus, j'ai pas le droit le de dire. Donc, faut pas parler du deuxième volet! Voilà qui est mieux Je vais pouvoir garder ma tête solidement encrée sur mes deux épaules ainsi!

-Héhéhéhé rire nerveux Maintenant c'est à moi qu'on fait des reproches (menaces ?) C'est pas une bonne idée. À auteur sadique, lecteur rampant – comme le dit si bien Umbre. Tu as sans doute eut des cours d'Histoire ces dernières années et sans doute avez-vous abordés les maîtres d'esclaves. C'est un peu le même truc! Plus tu seras méchant avec le maître, plus celui-ci sera sadique avec son _objet_ vivant! Et je peux te dire une chose, Draco n'est pas sortit de la merde avec Harry. Notre petit Gryffondor n'a pas finit de se rebeller, et seulement dans ce chapitre, on commence déjà à s'en rendre compte (Mouhahahaha! Je suis diabolique (ai-je oublié de précisé qu'à 80 Harry est constitué de mon caractère dans cette fic ? Je vois déjà la tronche que vous faite et vos penser comme si une bulle _Sims_ apparaissait au-dessus de vos tête : Se tenir loin de cette fille!))

- À propos de cet fic que tu as poster Melhuiwen... JE T'INTERDIS DÉSORMAIS DE LA RETIRER OU TU SUBIRAS LE COURROUX DE LAIKA LA LOUVE!!!!!!!! époussette ses vêtements et replace ses cheveux pour se donner un peu de contenance J'en suis une lectrice officielle! Et de 1, avec Umbre, ça fait 2. Tu n'as plus rien à dire! Cassé! Mouhahahahaha! (Rappelons que je suis extrêmement fatigué, et que tous les reviews ou presque risque de se retrouver dans le même contexte. Super non ? oP) Et prendre ton idée ? Non, pas vraiment... Si oui bah, je ne m'en souviens plus et cela pour deux raisons.

1) Je devais sans doute être fatigué et écrire n'importe quoi

2) Euh... Zut, j'ai oublié! regarde la mouche voler autour d'elle

-Hmmm, nutella. Comme celui que Umbre à chez elle, dans son armoire, sur la tablette du haut, près de son ordinateur dont l'objectif de la cam vise directement sur cela ? Héhéhéhé! J'adore ce truc chocolaté! Question de vie ou de mort, il doit y en avoir dans mon garde-manger!

Cela dit, comme le dit si bien Umbre – encore une fois, ça va devenir une habitude, ma parole! – à Review longue, réponse longue! C'est ce que j'ai fait, et je ne doute pas qu'elle rajoute quelques petits commentaires de son cru – complètement débile... – personnel. A plus et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture!

**Onarluca**** :** On l'espère bien, car, sinon, vous n'aurez qu'à la faire vous-même cette fic! On s'échine à la tête, les genoux dans la terre et arracher les mauvaises herbes de nos plates-bandes sous un soleil cuisant et une sècheresse étouffant. Euh... Oups! (se passe une main dans les cheveux.) Je suis légèrement sortit du contexte là. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus.

**Greeneves**** :** Je sais, je sais, cet fic est _excellenté_ Mais bon, si Umbre voit que je ne contrôle pas ma modestie... (jette un regard méfiant autour d'elle, puis se penche vers Greeneves et chuchote :) j'ai peur des aiguilles, et quand il est temps pour moi de passer aux RARs, elle en garde toujours une près d'elle. Scchutt!!!! (fait un sourire nerveux et regarde encore autour d'elle) Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture à présent!

**Nfertiti**** :** Mais si! C'est tout à fait possible! (sourire carnassier) puisqu'on l'a écrit et que tu avais le texte sous les yeux! (Non, sans blague ?!) Hé, chère, ils sont dans le désERT!!!! Comment veux-tu que ça aille bien dans endroit pareil ? Les dunes sont maléfique (héhéhéhé, vive les clichés!) Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Citation de la semaine (j'espère!) :** _Prétendre contenter ses désirs par la possession, c'est compter qu'on étouffera le feu avec de la paille.Anonyme_

__

__

_Oasis..._

_Chapitre4 :_

__

__

Il entendit un cri au loin ce qui semblait aussitôt lui redonner ses sens. Ouvrant brusquement ses yeux, se fichant complètement du soleil qui lui agressa aussitôt la vue, il se mit à regarder précipitamment autour de lui, cherchant d'où venait ce hurlement. Bien sûr, c'était Draco, mais à savoir où il se trouvait c'était une toute autre question! S'il criait c'est qu'il avait des ennuis. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Harry se mit à courir, la respiration sifflante, dans la direction qu'il croyait la bonne.

Draco roula sur lui-même et s'éloigna du serpent qui se glissa sous terre. Serrant son bras contre lui, Draco sentit une douleur fulgurante montée dans son bras et s'étendre dans son torse. Il grimaça et cria encore de douleur. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps avant de mourir, finalement...

Essoufflé et chancelant, il aperçu enfin le corps qu'il cherchait, couché dans le sable.

-Malfoy... souffla-t-il, avant de se précipiter au bas de la dune, vers le blond.

Draco entendit quelqu'un l'appelé et tourna la tête.

-Oh, non, pas lui, gémit-il. Pas encore...

Draco se tourna sur le ventre et essaya de se relever, mais il tomba en criant de douleur.

En un: ne pas se servir de son bras...

En deux: Il devait ramper pour avancer...

Draco se remit à ramper pour s'éloigner de Potter, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le semer.

-Malfoy, bouge plus! ordonna Potter, s'approchant de lui.

Il le contourna et le remit sur le dos. La tache cramoisie qui ornait son bras attira aussitôt son regard et, avec douceur, il remonta la manche et grimaça en voyant la morsure suintant de venin qui s'écoulait déjà dans les veines du blond.

-C'était quel serpent ?

Draco se mordit violemment la lèvre intérieure. Il lança un regard venimeux à Potter et le poussa faiblement pour ensuite se remettre sur le ventre. Et Ramper...

-Foutu Serpentard, rangea Harry. Tu vas arrêter de faire l'imbécile oui ? Tu préfères crever ?

Il l'agrippa par le pan de sa robe blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? s'exclama faiblement Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien et se regard se troubla légèrement.

-Tu préfères ne pas le savoir de toute façon. Alors, c'était quel serpent ?

-'en sais rien, répondit Draco. Ça a été trop vite... T'as qu'à siffler, il te répondra peut-être!

Harry lui jeta un regard plein de colère, il était peut-être malade, mais avait retrouvé toute lucidité.

-Ne te sers pas de ça!

-Pas de quoi ? demanda Draco, confus. Laisse ma robe... J'essaye d'avancer!

-Et tu vas crever, parce qu'en plus t'infectes la plaie en te traînant dans le sable.

-Tu seras débarrasser, comme ça, dit simplement Draco.

Et il retenta d'avancer doucement, plantant ses ongles dans le sable. Ça le rendait malade de se traîner comme ça devant Potter...

-Merde Malfoy laisse un peu tomber ta fierté! T'es blessé, tu vas crevé, et tu le mérites pas! Et je ne préfère pas avoir une mort sur la conscience!

Draco s'arrêta et cessa tout mouvement, soupirant.

-Je croyais que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi ? dit-il tristement.

-Je suis peut-être un imbécile Malfoy, mais pas un meurtrier et encore moins un sans-coeur!

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Draco. Saint Potter... J'ai pas besoin de pitié, Potter...

-Et j'ai pas pitié de toi Malfoy. Si t'as pas pitié de moi, j'en aurai pas pour toi!

Draco ne répondit même pas. Il perdait du temps. Et pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui que tout arrivait ? C'était lui qui tombait malade le premier, c'était lui qui se faisait mordre. Il devait être maudit... Peu lui importait, finalement. Il était simplement fatigué. Il allait dormir et quand il se réveillerait, ça irait mieux... Draco poussa un petit soupir et ferma les yeux.

-MALFOY!!! hurla Potter, soudain paniqué.

Il se mit à genou à côté de lui et l'empoigna par les épaules pour le secouer en tous sens. Il ne devait pas dormir, pas fermer simplement les yeux. Le poison allait s'infiltrait en lui et le tueur dans son sommeil et ça, Harry ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il meurt et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec son ennemi de toujours, ça lui importait peu pour le moment.

Draco poussa juste un petit gémissement.

-Moi... Dormir..., dit-il doucement.

-Et mourir si tu fais ça! Reste éveiller!

Il le secoua encore un peu. Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Son souffle se fit plus lent, plus doux tandis qu'il accueillait bien gentiment Morphée. Cherchant frénétiquement la baguette du blond sur lui, il finit par la trouver, paniqué.

-_Aqua!_ dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Draco se contenta de tourner la tête et de soupirer un peu, l'eau tombant sur lui pour ruisseler sur sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux, les cligna, puis les referma aussitôt, si lentement qu'il eut le temps de voir l'eau de sa baguette se transformer en fin petit jet avant de s'éteindre complètement.

-Plus... eau... dit-il. Faire dodo, alors...

-Merde, merde, merde!

Harry se mit à s'agiter autour de lui, ses mains crispé de ses cheveux, le tête renverser par en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, si Snape était là, il pourrait... SNAPE!

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux, cherchant quelque chose dans son esprit, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis le début de sa sixième année. C'était le moment ou jamais de voir si ces foutus cours d'Occlumancie avait servis à quelque chose. Explorant les infinis ténébreux de sa tête, il trouva enfin le contact qu'il cherchait, sa porte de secours, porte qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

« PROFESSEUR SNAPE! » sembla-t-il hurler dans un monde parallèle.

Bénit soit cet ancien Mangemort pour une fois, il n'avait pas fermé son esprit!

A des kilomètres de là, devant la classe des Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de septième année, Severus Snape laissa tomber un flacon sur le sol, comme paralysé.

« Potter ? » fit-il, surpris.

« Qui d'autre voulez-vous que ce soit ? Vous avez donné des cours d'Occlumancie à d'autre de vos élèves ? »

Harry marqua une brève pause, comme pour reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais avec une morsure de serpent, sans aucune potion, rien ? »

« Une morsure de serpent ? s'étonna le professeur de Potion. Vous vous êtes mordu, Potter ? dit sarcastiquement le sorcier. Tout dépend du serpent, répondit-il enfin sérieusement. Le mieux serait d'aspirer le venin hors de la blessure, mais si l'animal était venimeux, le venin peut déjà être fort infecté... »

« Super ça m'aide, et non, je ne me suis pas mordu, c'est Malfoy! Autre chose ? Grouillez-vous un peu, ça m'épuise et j'ai un mal de tête d'enfer! »

« Draco a été mordu ? Non, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire! Juste laver la plaie et empêcher le mordu de s'endormir pendant au moins les trois premières heures... Mais où êtes-vous, Potter ? Cela fait deux jours qu'on vous cherche partout! »

« Et si j'ai plus d'eau et qu'il dort DÉJÀ ? »

« Et bien sucer la plaie puis réveillez-le... Dites-lui qu'il n'a pas fait ce que vous attendiez de lui avec la voix de Lucius... Il se réveillera tout de suite... Cependant... Il aura peur... Sachez le rassurer... Et si jamais j'apprends que vous lui avez fait QUOI QUE CE SOIT, je vous fais passer le pire moment de votre vie à votre retour! ET OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ? »

« Dé... Désolé professeur, mais j... je peux pas... tenir plus longtemps... Bonne journée! »

Harry coupa le contact et ouvrit brutalement les yeux, haletant et étourdit. Il se ramena aussitôt près du blond et lui empoigna le bras. Là où se trouvait la morsure, la peau était devenue violacée et Harry réprima son impression de nausée. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, sans aucune hésitation, il se mit à sucer le venin, crachant ce qu'il aspirait au sol. Draco ne réagissait pas et continuait de dormir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme heureux d'être assoupi. À un moment qu'il estima suffisant – et ayant peur de vider le Serpentard de son sang – il arrêta aussitôt d'aspirer le venin, déchira un pan de sa propre robe et le noua autour du bras de Draco pour en faire un pansement.

-Malfoy ? gronda Harry, en le secouant pour qu'il se réveille.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction.

-DRACO MALFOY! tonna Potter d'une voix plus que glacial et sur un ton doucereux qu'il imagina être celui de Lucius Malfoy. TU M'AS DÉÇU ÉNORMÉMENT!

D'un bond qui étonna Harry, Draco se redressa en criant. Le jeune homme semblait terrorisé et balbutiait sans fin, comme effrayé:

-Désolé, Père, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé...

Harry qui se trouvait derrière lui s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le pressant contre lui.

-C'est bon, c'est finit, calme-toi!

Draco, le visage encore marqué par l'angoisse, se serra contre Harry avant de s'en écarter brusquement.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire qu'_il_ était là ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris cherchant encore après son père dans le désert.

-C'est Snape qui m'a dit de faire ça...

Harry semblait réellement désolé.

-Severus ? dit Draco, un sourire remplit d'espoir sur le visage. Severus est ici ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

-Occlumancie...

-Occlu... fit Draco, l'air soudain terriblement déçu. Ah, oui...

-Je vois que tu étais au courrant.

-Oui, dit simplement Draco qui se recoucha.

-Non, ne dors pas! paniqua à nouveau le Gryffondor, tu peux pas dormir avant trois heures!

-Ah... ? fit Draco. Pourquoi ?

-'sais pas, encore Snape...

-Oh, dit doucement Draco. Si Severus l'a dit, il doit avoir une bonne raison... Mais je n'arrive pas à rester assis... C'est fatiguant...

-Hum...

Harry s'assied à côté de lui.

-Moi c'est la chaleur qui m'écrase...

-Il fait froid, pourtant, dit Draco.

Harry braqua aussitôt son regard sur lui.

-Quoi ? T'as froid ? C'est ta fièvre ?

-Sans doute... et sûrement le venin... C'est agréable, un désert, quand on a pas chaud...

-Le venin, t'en as presque plus, ou plus du tout, je doute que ce soit ça!

-J'en ai plus ? fit Draco, étonné.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Regarde ton bras.

Draco dirigea son regard vers son bras bandé.

-Tu as joué les vampires, Potter ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. C'est vrai qu'il ne t'en manque que les canines...

-Un compliment Malfoy ?

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

-De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, tu remercieras Snape.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-J'y penserai, dit-il.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux.

-Hum, je ferais bien une petite sieste maintenant.

-Moi aussi, dit le blond.

-Toi t'as pas le droit.

-Pas juste, se contenta de dire Draco en frissonnant.

-Désolé, mais c'est ça, ou tu rends l'âme ou tu tombes dans un coma, et je tiens pas à tenter l'expérience.

-Doit pas être si pénible, dit Draco. Et puis j'aurai moins froid... Ça caille, ici...

-Fais pas l'idiot Malfoy.

-Je ne fais pas l'idiot, Potter! Il fait froid!

-Eh bien moi je grésille sur place, si ça sent le bacon, ce sera moi!

-Je peux manger un bout ? plaisanta Draco. Mais il fait vraiment froid...

Le blond se roula en boule en passant ses bras autour de ses jambes, regardant Harry à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu es venu, au fait ?

Harry tourna son regard vers lui.

-Venu où ?

-Ici, dit Draco. Tu n'étais pas parti dans l'autre direction ?

Potter regarda l'horizon prenant une grande inspiration. Un moment s'écoula, tout étant silencieux.

-J'en sais trop rien..., répondit-t-il enfin. C'était peut-être le fait que je t'ai entendu crier, la panique que j'ai ressentit en sachant que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

Il marqua une seconde pose et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter.

-Ou c'est peut-être parce que j'ai eu peur pour toi...

Draco se figea et regarda Harry avec étonnement.

« Peut-être qu'il acceptera de m'aider, finalement », se dit-il.

Il eut un petit sourire et murmura si bas qu'Harry dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre:

-Merci.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-C'est normal. Je ne sais pas si tu aurais fait la même chose, mais j'ai toujours agis ainsi, c'est un peu un réflexe.

Draco se rembrunit.

« Où peut-être pas... »

-Je voulais être médicomage, Potter, dit Draco froidement. Bien sûr que j'aurai fait la même chose!

Harry se retourna vers lui, un faible sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

-Tu voulais seulement ? Tu ne veux donc plus ? Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu renoncerais à ton rêve...

-Un Mangemort qui soigne ceux qu'il blesse... Quel bon moyen de gagner des clients, dit ironiquement Draco.

-Tu n'as pas la marque.

-Parce que je ne suis pas un Mangemort, dit Draco. Pas encore, en tout cas...

-Et si tu n'as pas envie de l'être, tu n'as pas à accepté cette marque. Ne renonce pas à tes rêves Malfoy, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.

-Soit j'y renonce à ce rêve, soit je meurs, Potter, grogna Draco. Et malheureusement, ce ne sera pas un simple Avada Kedavra...

-Personne ne peut te dire ce que tu dois faire. Personne! Tu es libre de ce que tu veux Malfoy, moi je l'étais, mais je l'ai compris trop tard.

-Tu l'étais ? demanda Draco.

-Mouais...

- Explique-toi, dit Draco.

-Une histoire de prophétie chiante et tout... C'est pas vraiment intéressant de toute manière. Je peux seulement te dire que c'est la faute de Dumbledore si je l'ai su trop tard, que j'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais dans la vie...

-Ah, oui... La fameuse prophétie que père voulait récupérer... Il a reçu beaucoup de Doloris, cette année là, commenta Draco.

-Hmmm, je dirais pas ce que je pense.

Harry sourit tout à coup.

-Tu te souviens que tu voulais me faire regretter de l'avoir fait emprisonner ?

-Oui, dit Draco. C'était avant...

-Ça ne remonte qu'à une année...

-En un an, il se passe beaucoup de chose, dit Draco.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'est beaucoup croisé l'année dernière. Je crois que la plus longue période où nous nous sommes côtoyé, c'était pendant les matchs de Quidditch... Encore heureux que j'ai pu y être réintégrer, avec cette truie de Ombrage!

-J'étais souvent avec Severus, expliqua simplement Draco. Puis... Ça me fatiguait, ces joutes verbales sans fin.

-Ça ne menait à rien de toute façon. Je crois que c'est Ron qui a été le plus frustré de ne pas me voir te tenir tête ou d'engager quelconque combat à chaque fois que je te croisais...

-Ravi d'apprendre que... je lui man... quais..., dit Draco en fermant les yeux.

-Malfoy, reste réveiller, ordonna le brun, en le secouant par l'épaule.

-Mhmm, moui, moui, dit Draco. Je reste éveillé. Je me reposais juste les yeux, dit-il.

-C'est ça, et je vais te croire encore. Je t'avertie, si tu t'endors, je te mors!

-Et maintenant, tu joues les loups-garous ? demanda Draco. Je préférais le vampire...

-Je t'ai pas dit où j'allais te mordre!

Draco écarquilla les yeux et roula sur lui-même pour mettre une certaine distance entre lui et le Gryffondor, ignorant le sable dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Harry éclata de rire.

-Calme-toi, je plaisantais, mais ça t'a au moins réveiller!

-Je me suis surtout bien éloigné, dit Draco. Je vais pouvoir dormir, maintenant!

-Tu ne t'endors pas ou je mets ma menace à exécution!

Draco lui tiras la langue et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et ses bras. Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui. D'une simple poussé il le fit tomber sol et s'assied sur son dos. Il se pencha près de l'oreille du blond avec un étrange sourire:

-Tu ne dormiras pas! lui souffla-t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Potter, descend de là! ordonna Draco, frissonnant.

-Peuh! Si ça peut te tenir éveiller, je reste-là!

-Tu me réchauffes, dit soudain Draco. Restes-là, tu as raison...

-Tu ne m'auras pas Malfoy, je compte bien rester là!

Draco se tortilla et se retourna difficilement, faisant face à Harry.

-Je ne plaisantais pas, dit-il sérieusement.

-Moi non plus.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent doucement. Il était soumis par Potter ? Son visage se fit froid et distant. Il était vraiment réchauffé, mais le simple fait d'avoir Potter sur lui semblait humiliant.

-Descends, dit-il durement. Tout de suite!

Surpris par son ton, Harry s'écarta aussitôt et s'en fut se rasseoir à l'endroit qu'il avait occupé quelques instants auparavant. Draco se redressa et se dirigea péniblement vers lui. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je t'ai dit de descendre, dit-il doucement. Pas de partir...

Harry frissonna.

-Ça voulait dire la même chose pour moi!

-Pas pour moi, dit doucement Draco.

Potter fut à nouveau parcourut d'un frisson, plus violent cette fois-ci.

-Ça me fait peur...

-Quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Tout, Tout me fait peur. C'est tellement...

-Tellement quoi ?

-Irréel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te fait peur... C'est surprenant, dit Draco. Mais je n'y peux rien si tu es une bouillote ambulante!

Les joues de Harry se rosirent légèrement.

-Ça c'est pas vrai!

-Si, dit Draco en se collant contre lui. Tu es... chaud, dit le Serpentard avec sensualité.

Harry se figea légèrement et prudemment, tourna son regard vers lui.

-Pardon ?

Draco pouffa et releva un peu la tête, le bout de son nez touchant celui du Gryffondor.

-J'ai dit que tu étais chaud, dit-il avec amusement.

-Rôh... – Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite – arrête de te foutre de moi. Tu me troubles!

-Je te trouble ? dit Draco. Je vais prendre ça comme un bon signe... En outre, Potter, ajouta-t-il en léchant ses lèvres. Je ne me moquais pas de toi...

-On dirait un lion qui s'apprête à dévorer quelque chose!

Il frissonna.

-Et t'as rien d'un lion!

-Dévorer ? dit pensivement Draco.

Il approcha sa bouche du cou d'Harry et souffla doucement sur sa peau.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètre de la peau d'Harry.

Celui-ci se mit à rire nerveusement se détachant un peu de Draco.

-Arrête un peu de plaisanter.

Draco lui lança un regard étrange et sourit.

-J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, on dirait, dit-il.

-Et quoi dont ? Y'avait absolument rien à découvrir!

-Oh, si, dit Draco en se rapprochant d'Harry. Potter... Tu es...

Il marqua une pause et, brusquement, fit basculer Harry.

-Chatouilleux...

Et il se mit à vérifier sa théorie, ses mains passant furtivement sur le corps de Harry. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un fou rire le parcourant.

-A... _Ha! Ha! Ha!_ Arrête!

Draco rit et continua un peu sa torture pour finir par s'arrêter, haletant. Il regarda Harry qui, sous lui, tentait aussi de reprendre son souffle. Une main sur son ventre, il reprenait de grande goulées d'airs, tentant de faire passer le point venu s'instaurer dans ses côtes.

-Tu... Tu m'as tué, souffla-t-il.

-Ah ? dit Draco. Rassurant quand on considère que tu es censé détruire Voldemort... Il aurait dû penser à te chatouiller étant enfant, ça lui aurait éviter une belle mort de treize ans...

Harry cessa aussitôt de rire.

-Lève-toi, marmonna-t-il.

Draco ne bougea cependant pas.

-Pardon, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

-Non, c'est bon, lève-toi, j'vais être plein de sable.

-Et alors ? demanda Draco. On en est déjà plein...

-Malfoy j't'en pris lève-toi!

Draco regarda Harry puis se bougea doucement. Il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements avec froideur pour finir par se mettre à marcher doucement. Harry quant à lui se redressa légèrement et se soutint sur ses bras, ne voulant plus bouger pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Draco n'alla de toute façon pas loin. Il s'assit sur le sable, jambes croisées, dos tourné et sortit sa baguette, traçant des lignes dans le sable, dessinant ici et là des petits personnages qui souriaient, pleuraient... Il se mit à genoux et dessina un arbre, puis une rivière... Si seulement il pouvait leur donner vie... Derrière lui, Harry se releva et dégrafa sa robe blanche et la roula en boule pour s'en servir comme oreiller. Draco continua ses petits dessins et frissonna. Il avait de nouveau froid, maintenant qu'il n'était plus contre Potter... Dommage qu'il ait fait cette bourde... Mais il avait demandé pardon et ça, il ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie... Sauf à son père. Un autre frisson et Draco se recroquevilla un peu... Si Seulement Severus pouvait être là!

« Foutu désert » entendit-il marmonner derrière lui.

Harry fixait le ciel qui s'emplissait peu à peu d'étoile, les bras crispés sur son torse, essayant de garder un peu de chaleur.

Draco haussa les épaules et se balança un peu sur lui-même. Il avait si froid! Et si sommeil... Peut-être pouvait-il dormir... Après tout, Potter ne faisait pas attention à lui. Draco appuya sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir de joie. Harry ferma lui aussi les yeux, se retournant alors qu'il allait s'endormir.

-Merde qui fait froid... souffla-t-il.

Draco soupira et se leva.

-Donne-moi ta robe blanche, Potter, dit-il.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, se redressa et tendit le morceau de vêtement au blond. Draco marmonna le sortilège et le pull noir revint. Il le tendit au Gryffondor puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Harry l'enfila en moins de deux puis s'allongea à nouveau, somnolant. Draco, quant à lui, regarda de nouveau son dessin avec fatigue. Il existait des sorts pour faire apparaître des serpents, des fleurs ou même des oiseaux... Pourquoi pas des sorts pour de la glace ou bien de chaude couette ? Peut-être pouvait-il faire une tentative... Le sortilège « Serpent sortia » donnait un serpent... Est-ce qu'un « Glaciem Sortia » les aiderait... ? Draco se gratta pensivement le menton avec sa baguette... Pourquoi pas ? Il pointa sa baguette un peu plus loin et marmonna la formule... Il ne s'attendait certainement pas au résultat: Toute la dune devant lui se transformât en un iceberg géant.

-Ah, ben ça marche, dit-il en riant.

Harry gémit derrière lui et se retourna, ouvrant un oeil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Hum ? fit Draco. Rien du tout, rendors-toi... Enfin, non, ne te rendors pas... Tu sais comment on dit « couverture », en latin ?

-Heu... couverturius ? tenta Harry.

-Hum, non, je pense pas, dit Draco. Fais dodo, ça vaut mieux...

-Mouais... dodo, bonne nuit.

Il se rendormit. Draco marmonnait inlassablement des mots en latin, tentant de se rappeler ses leçons avec Severus. Il entreprit de passer rêveusement sa baguette dans ses cheveux, cherchant toujours.

-Contestatio... Non, c'est une contestation... Contextim... Nan, c'est pour travailler sur un tissu en lui-même... Pff, y'a bien quelque chose qui nous donnerait de la chaleur...! Draco eut tout à coup un air perplexe.

-De la chaleur, se dit-il. Ah! Je sais!!!

Il se tourna vers Harry, mais en le voyant dormir, n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Et puis, si ça ne marchait pas... Autant d'abord essayé sur lui!

-_Continere__ in se vim caloris_, dit Draco en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Une fumée bordeaux sortit de sa baguette et s'insinua lentement en lui. Draco sentit un frisson incroyable lui parcourir le dos et poussa un gémissement désespéré.

-Par Merlin! dit-il, tremblant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune trace de son sort, et l'iceberg était toujours présent, étincelant et froid. Son corps tremblait toujours et soudainement, il sentit une vague de désir l'enserrer fortement. Draco se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il tombait au sol avec un cri de surprise. De la chaleur... De la chaleur!! Avoir de la chaleur dans le corps... Mais pas la bonne chaleur! Draco mordit plus fort sa lèvre en sentant son entrejambe s'éveiller brusquement et se tapa la tête dans le sable. Quel idiot!

-Malfoy, si t'es... pour faire joujou... fais le en silence... j'te pris, marmonna Harry dans un demi-sommeil.

Draco poussa un second cri. Faire joujou... ? Mais joujou avec quoi ?

Fortement, le Serpentard se donna une claque. Non... Pas ça! PAS ÇA! Harry poussa un grognement et se retourna, se mettant dos à lui.

« Il a des fesses d'enfer, pensa Draco.

« LA FERME!! Non! Pas ça! Tu te tais! Tu dis rien... Tu t'éloignes... Un chat échaudé craint l'eau froide! Va vers le glacier, va! »

Péniblement et en poussant des gémissements désespéré, Draco marcha à quatre pattes vers la glace. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pouvoir voir Draco se diriger vers un énorme amas de glace.

-Enfin un peu de calme, souffla-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait de la GLACE et donc de l'eau, non loin de lui.

Il se rendormit, cette fois-ci dans un sommeil lourd, entremêlé de divers rêves étranges. Draco se colla sur le glacier, désespérant de retrouver son état normal.

-_Finite__... Finite incantatem !_

Mais ce ne fut pas l'effet espéré. Tandis que l'excitation de Draco se faisait croissante, le glacier, lui, disparut. Draco poussa un cri d'horreur et tomba sur le sol, fou de rage.

Il empoigna un peu de sable et grogna de désespoir.

-Po... Potter, appela-t-il. Potter! Faut que... Tu... Tu m'aides!

Celui-ci, la tête entre ses bras croisé, dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, et ne l'entendit donc pas. Draco grogna et se dirigea prudemment vers le Gryffondor endormit. Une fois près de lui, le Serpentard haleta et dû s'enfoncer les ongles dans la main pour se retenir de sauter sur le jeune homme. Il posa craintivement sa main sur Harry, main traître qui glissa le long de la taille de celui-ci pour caresser son torse. Pestant contre lui-même, Draco ramena sa main sur la taille du brun et le secoua, désespéré.

-Potter... Potter, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi... J'ai besoin d'aide... Je t'en supplie...

Harry ouvrit un oeil endormit.

-'moi dormir... Fatigué, malade..., marmonna-t-il plus ou moins intelligiblement, se rendormant.

-Non, gémit Draco. Te rendors pas je...

Un frisson le parcourut et il se coucha sur Harry, ses mains repartant en découverte du corps.

-Oh, et merde! grogna Draco.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry, mordillant et léchant la peau qu'il rencontrait avec ardeur. Il laissa ses mains glisser sous le pull noir de Harry, caressant avec une sensualité étonnante la peau basané du Gryffondor qui était bel et bien partit dans les bras de Morphée et qui ne se rendait compte de rien. À croire qu'on lui avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, ajouter à un maléfice prévu à ce même effet. Draco grogna et leva sa bouche vers l'oreille du brun, mordant son lobe avec désespoir. Le Gryffondor gémit légèrement dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le dos, faisant basculer Draco sur le sol. Heureux d'avoir un meilleur accès au Gryffondor, Draco s'assit à califourchon sur lui, soulevant son pull tout en bougeant doucement sur le brun. Il lécha le torse désiré et mordit l'un des tétons de Harry en poussant un léger gémissement de bonheur. Il souleva le Gryffondor et lui enleva son pull d'un mouvement rapide et doux pour finir par dévorer son torse de milles baisés et caresses. Encore heureux que Harry ne se réveil pas, Draco comptait bien en profiter. Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas pouvoir être réveillé. Draco cessa tout mouvement. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était en train de mourir pour cause de fièvre et d'insolation ? Il se mit à écouter la respiration du jeune homme, respiration qui était devenue plus haletante, toute à l'encontre du brun. Non, il allait très bien. Mais être avec un corps sans réaction n'était pas amusant, pas selon l'idée de Draco... Il s'approcha de la bouche du Gryffondors et la lécha doucement et sensuellement tout en continuant de se frotter contre lui.

-Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. Oh, mon Harry, réveille-toi...

Se passant une mains sur le front, Potter sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel: Des cheveux. Des cheveux qui n'était pas le siens juste au touché. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il tomba sur deux iris argenté.

-Draco ? chuchota-t-il, son souffle venant caresser le cou du blond.

Celui-ci frissonna et bougea avec félinité sur Harry.

-Mhmm, gémit-il. Tu te réveil enfin...

-Oh Merlin, mais... mhhhmmm, qu'est-ce que – il haleta – tu t'es encore... oh!... encore fait ?

-Mauvais sortilège, répondit Draco en passant sa main dans le pantalon d'Harry.

-Non, Draco... arggg! Arrête... Oh Merlin!... arrête ça!

Mais Draco n'écouta pas et scella les lèvres du jeune homme en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Sa main entreprit de détacher le pantalon gênant et il poussa une exclamation de ravissement quand ses doigts frôlèrent la barrière du boxer d'Harry. Celui-ci gémit et répondit à son grand étonnement au baiser de Draco, ses doigts encerclant le poignet du blond et guidant sa main pour l'obliger à franchir ce dernier obstacle. Draco eut presque un cri jubilatoire quand il vit qu'Harry ne le repoussait pas. Il enfouit sa main dans le boxer et sentit l'érection du Gryffondor.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, frissonnant. Harry...

Haletant et fou d'excitation, Harry se mit à déboutonné le gilet de Draco, approfondissant encore plus le baiser. Pourtant, une lumière 200 watts en néon se mit à clignoter dans son esprit. Ils allaient beaucoup trop vite. Il freina brusquement tout mouvement et se recula des lèvres du blond.

-Ça va beaucoup trop vite... Mieux vaut arrêter là.

-Non, dit désespérément Draco. Ou alors trouve une solution... Ce foutu sortilège...

Draco passa sa main sur le sexe d'Harry et se mordit la lèvre d'envie.

-Commence par enlever ta main de là, souffla le Gryffondor, je serai en état de réfléchir un peu plus.

Riant, Draco fit ce que le Gryffondor lui demandait et se redressa péniblement. Il regarda Harry couché sur le sol d'un air prédateur et lécha ses lèvres d'un air tentant.

-Tu es beau, lui dit-il en souriant.

Le brun rougit légèrement et se passa une main sur son visage puis se leva, refermant son pantalon.

-Une formule, marmonna-t-il.

-J'en connais une pour lubrifié, dit Draco d'une voix rauque.

-Ça m'aide vraiment pas, tais-toi, je vais trouver moi-même.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me taire, dit Draco. J'ai envie de toi!

-Oh Merlin, grogna Potter en se tapant le froid.

Il sortit sa baguette et voulut s'asperger pour freiner ses ardeurs, mais rien n'en sortit, et il fixa l'extrémité du bout de bois d'un air furibond.

-Tu as chaud, Harry ? demanda Draco d'une voix langoureuse en allant le serrer contre lui et lui mordre l'oreille.

-Malf... Draco, lâche-moi un peu, faut vraiment que je trouve une formule.

Draco ne l'écouta pas et serra ses hanches contre celle d'Harry en renversant la tête en arrière.

-Grrrmmpfff...

Harry se détacha de lui et le fit s'asseoir en tailleur, par terre.

-Toi, rester ici, pas bouger! Moi, aller marcher et trouver formule, toi avoir compris ?

-Je ne suis pas un abruti, Harry... Juste un petit peu excité... Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si bandant.

-Ouais, juste un petit peu excité hein ? Reste-là!

Il lui tourna dos et se mit à descendre la dune sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-_Lumos_

Ce fut ce faisceau qui donna sa chance à Draco de pouvoir suivre Harry du regard. Il serra ses mains péniblement l'une contre l'autre, rêvant de toucher Harry, de l'embrasser... Le sucer... Il gémit et se leva pour tourner en rond, jetant de frénétique regard dans la direction d'Harry. Alors qu'il lui jeta un énième regard, le rayon lumineux de sa baguette disparut dans l'obscurité, le cachant de ses yeux. Un cri se fit soudain entendre, puis une explosion et une odeur de roussi lui parvint au narine ainsi qu'une série de juron:

-Putain de crabe! Argh, saloperie, lâche-moi!

Draco n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il partit en courant comme un dératé vers Harry. A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il vit SON Harry en plein combat contre un crabe féroce.

-_Glaciem Sortia!_ rugit Draco.

Le crabe se retrouva rapidement enfermé dans un cube de glace, sous les yeux médusé du brun.

-De la ? DE LA GLACE!?!!

Harry se précipita vers le cube, le scrutant sous tous les angles, allant même jusqu'à le lécher, ce qui fut une grave erreur, car il se retrouva bloquer dans cette position.

-Ereuh! Aco! Ai-hoi!

Draco éclata de rire et s'approcha d'Harry. Il s'accroupit près de lui et vint plaquer sa langue brûlante contre celle de Harry qui se décolla. Le blond en profita pour saisir le et l'embrasser avec passion. Celui-ci gémit, répondit brièvement puis se détacha.

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais venu ici pour trouver un maléfice contre tes... ardeurs ?

-Dois-je te rappeler combien tu es excitant ? demanda Draco en plaquant Harry au sol.

-Draco, tu peux essayé de te contrôler un tant soit peu ?

Harry leva un sourcil tout en posant cette question.

-Difficile, murmura Draco. Un an que je meurs d'envie de sauter sur toi et maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion, tu me demandes de me contenir... Très difficile.

-Faudrait pourtant que tu le fasses, lui souffla Potter enfonçant ses mains dans le sable pour les empêcher de se balader sur le corps de rêve du Serpentard.

Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry, soufflant péniblement.

-Je... Suis désolé, dit Draco. J'étais sûr que ça allait marcher... J'essayais de trouver la traduction de couverture et au lieu de cela, je suis tombé sur celle d'avoir de la chaleur... Je me suis trompé de chaleur, je pense...

Harry rit doucement.

-Tu penses ? Moi j'en suis sûr!

Il pointa sa baguette sur le dos de Draco.

-_Finite__ Incantatem!_

Draco eut un gémissement d'horreur et, empoignant Harry par les bras, il le fit dévaler la dune dans le sens inverse du crabe.

-Ça marche pas! dit Draco. La seule chose que tu as fait, c'est libérer le Crabe! J'ai déjà essayé!

Ayant du mal à voir quelque chose, Harry essaya de freiner quelque peu la descente à l'aide de ses pieds, continuant à glisser, sans tourner sur lui-même.

-_Stupefix!_ lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en prenant soin de viser.__

Il y eut un bruit sourd mais il ne perçu pas s'il avait touché sa cible, pourtant il n'y avait plus aucun bruit derrière eux. Ils dévalèrent toute la dune et se retrouvèrent enfin en bas, Harry assis sur Draco. Le blond eut un frisson et gémit.

-Tu es très bien, comme ça...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Quel sort as-tu utilisé ?

-Ce n'est pas un sort à proprement parler, dit Draco. C'est une expérience... Et j'ai dit: _continere__ in se vim caloris_!

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Avoir une chaleur intérieure.

-Eh bien t'as qu'à faire une autre expérience et essayé de trouver quelque chose qui veut dire le contraire...

-Et risquer d'être dégoûté par toi ? Plutôt mourir!

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main en soupirant.

-Prend au moins le risque.

-Jamais, répliqua Draco. Mon père a essayé très longtemps de tuer mon amour pour toi! Je ne veux pas réussir par accident!

-Quoi, amour ? – Harry secoua la tête, un peu confus. Plus tard les songes... – Mais tu ne comptes tout de même pas te trimbaler comme ça à travers le désert ? Qu'est-ce que Snape va dire de toi, s'il te voit accroché à moi comme une sangsue ? J'vais passé un sale quart d'heure parce qu'il va croire que je t'ai fais quelque chose!

-Tu me fais quelque chose... Tu ne le sens pas ? demanda Draco en bougeant doucement des hanches.

Les joues de Harry se rosirent et il pria toutes les divinités du monde que Draco ne puisse pas le remarquer dans la pénombre.

-Ne change pas de sujet!

-Mais pour moi, il n'y a que ce sujet, amour, dit Draco.

Harry frissonna légèrement en sentant la bosse dans le pantalon de Draco s'agita très légèrement sur le blond pour tenter de s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement, sans pour autant envenimé plus le désir du Serpentard. Sa tentative échoua, Draco gémissant doucement. Le blond passa ses mains sur les fesses de Harry en lui souriant sensuellement.

-Draco, contrôle-toi, je t'en pris, parce que je vais craquer!

-Je ne demande que ça, dit Draco en bougeant doucement sous lui et en redressant son buste pour embrasser le torse de Harry.

Le Gryffondor émit un grondement appréciateur et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, sa respiration redevenant haletante. Draco savoura le toucher délicat et roula une ultime fois pour se retrouver sur Harry qu'il embrassant passionnément. Celui-ci laissa ses mains errer sur le dos du blond, passant sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses et descendant fastidieusement sur ses cuisses. Draco gémit et sa main revint frotter la bosse dans le pantalon de Harry tandis qu'il léchait doucement son cou.

-Draco ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de celui-ci, s'acharnant sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Je suis désolé...

Le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de faire ou de dire quoique ce soit qu'une baguette s'enfonça douloureusement dans ses côtes.

-_Stupefix!_

Harry s'extirpa de sous lui et poussa un soupir.

-_Lumos_

Il se mit en route pour retrouver les vêtements égarés ou délaissés dans la périmètre où ils s'étaient aventurer tous deux, peu de temps auparavant.

Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne revienne enfin vers Draco, son pull sur ses épaules. Il jeta tout le reste à côté de lui pour en faire un oreiller et s'allongea près du corps du blond, s'assoupissant.

..............................................................................

**Défi #1 pour tous :** Je vous lance le défi de faire monter le compteur à 100 review! Si vous y arriverez, je fais le promesse solennel (sur mon honneur, et y'a rien de plus sacré!) de vous poster le chapitre 5 plus rapidement! Bonne chance à tous.

**_Note des auteurs :_** Alors ce chapitre ? L'attente en a-t-il prévu la peine ? (Sourire démoniaque). À vous de me le démontrer!

Alors, vous devinerez sans doute notre requête ;o). Le petit bouton violet clair en bas à votre gauche n'attend plus que votre petit clique!

A plus!

_Laika__&Umbre77!_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling! A plus!

**__**

**_Oasis..._**

****

**Note de l'auteur :** Un autre chapitre d'arriver! Je me suis finalement décidé à faire les RARs. Vous avez de la chance, car ce n'était à mon programme ce soir... Bonne lecture à tous!

****

**Citation de la semaine : **

****

**Remerciement :**_ Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement Vallou qui a accepté de faire la correction de cet fic, et donc, de m'épargner – non que ce soit une corvée – le fait de corriger la fic. Elle me fait ainsi gagner du temps! Merci!_

****

**_RARs_****_ :_**

**Lily :** Non, sans blague ? J'avais pu lu avec ton nick ;) Pouloum poum tchi! Loll! Désolé, je me sens d'humeur ironique ce soir :oP

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecutre. A plus!

**Celine****.s :** La suite arrive à la fin de ces RARs! Tu aimes ? Alors nous on est bien contente de vous satisfaire! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**MissTick**** :** Loll! Bonjour très chère! Des deux puceaux ? Humppf! J'vais t'en faire moi des puceaux! Loin de là!

-Héhéhé ? Quoi, tu connais quelqu'un qui aurait pu avoir ce genre de conversation ? (lance un regard suspicieux à MissTick)

-Les chapitres ont des museaux maintenant ? Hmmm... lolll! Menfin. A plus! Et bonne lecture également ;o)

**Alinemcb54 :** (reprend :) Ah qu'il est beau..qu'il est beau mon bateau!!! C'est une chanson ce truc ? loll! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Pithy**** :** Héhéhé! Eh ouais! Avec toi, on a dépassé de 3 reviews la marge que j'avais fixé

Normal que les chapitres soient toujours aussi longs avec les cours! Ils ont été écrit en juillet/août ceux-ci!

-Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Angel-blue**** :** Loll! Tu ne dois pas t'être marré autant que nous quand on a écrit cette partie! Lolll! Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Melhuiwen**** :** Toi, j'étais TELLEMENT en colère en lisant ta fic. Non pas pour le contexte, mais pour avoir parler de l'Art! J'étais en pleine lecture du tome 1 de l'Assassin Royal (maintenant j'en suis au 7...) et tu me dis ça... Grrr. Umbre s'est tellement marrer de ma gueule après --''

Bah, moi je suis horriblement fatigué et flemmarde des RARs, alors j'envois carrément des RARs plate et courte (plus que d'habitude...)

-Tu as bien aimé le coup de la chaleur intérieur ? Héhéhé! Umbre a eut une illumination et nous avons entrepris.

-Moi ? Faire souffrir Draco ? C'est mal me connaître voyons! Mouhahahahahahhaa!!

-C'est quoi en passant OOC ?

-Ouais! Les opinions en force! Les goûts ça ne se discute pas!

Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Myncat**** :** Héhéhé. Merci pour ta review et tous ces beaux compliements ;o) A plus et bonne lecture!

**BoB**** Chiri :** Toi peut-être, mais Harry n'est n'importe qui! Il ne succombe pas aux charmes d'un bon blond aussi facilement.

-Maintenant tu vas crier sur les toits que Snape est un héro ? loll. Il ne faut pas oublié que sans Harry, Dray serait mort. C'est lui qui a tout prit les initiative!

-loll. Ouais, Draco à un de ces esprits (pervers!) fabuleux et imaginatif! On le sait (je rejette toute faute! C'est Umbre la responsable lollll)

-Tu veux être la centième revieweuse ? Rater! Play Again ;) lolll.

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lolo :** Koukou.

Loll! Contente de voir que notre fic attire également des opposer aux slash! (_Je te l'ai toujours dit Umbre, nous allons faire une révolution!_)

-Toi ? Perverse ? Alors nous sommes quoi, nous et Umbre ? (essais de ne pas penser au chapitre 9 (ou 10) du deuxième volet...)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Poupine :** Du chantage ? Où ça du chantage ? (met ça main en visière et regarder tout autour d'elle) Mais je ne vois aucune chantage, moi. Mouhahahaha! Je ne vois que des message subliminaux qui vous oblige à un Ultimatum de savoir si vous voulez, oui ou non, rapidement un chapitre ;o) Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** Euh... Une fera l'affaire, merci J'aurai trop de boulot sinon, et je ne tiens pas à en avoir plus que j'en ai déj :P

Chaud ? Normal, il est dans le désert. Pouloum poum tchi! Bon d'accord, c'est nul ;o)

Pourquoi Harry n'a pas laissé faire Draco ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas servir _d'objet à assouvir son désir_. Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Eowyn**** Malefoy :** Vivement la suite ? Eh bien moi je cri haut et fort : VIVEMENT LA FIN DE RARs! Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Dolui-amor**** :** Euh, j'ose, tout simplement! (lève fièrement la tête) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Blackfires**** :** Euh, non, une par personne, ça fera. Sinon, ça me fait BEAUCOUP trop de boulot, et j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop pour le moment...

-Et de 2! 2 qui me dites que Dray aurait dû lancé le même sortilège à Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et heureusement, ce n'est pas prévu au script.

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Genevieve**** Black :** lolll! Tu as bien le droit, si ça te fait plaisir ;) Quoique... Je préfère cela que pas avoir de review du tout!

Tiens, tu t'appelles Sybile Trelawney maintenant ? :oP. On verra bien si tu adoras autant ce chapitre (comme tu dis si bien avoir prédis adorer l'autre ;o)) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Chanelle**** :** Exacte! Il y a des exceptions, comme celle-ci ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Galouz**** :** Non, le Ryry à du caractère (comme moi ) ! Snape va hurler ? Hmmm, ça reste à voir, peut-être oui. Oui, s'ils sont toujours vivants... (Le problème, c'est que ce chapitre là est écrit depuis bien longtemps, et je ne veux pas en révéler trop...)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Yami**** Aku :** L'angoisse et les lemons, c'est cool ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? Héhéhé.

-Euh, sincèrement, Harry avait pas vraiment le choix de contacter Snape. Il était vraiment paniqué...

-Comme tous les lecteurs présents, ce petit moment de chaleur est également ton préféré ;o) Alors je ne m'étonne pas vraiment héhéhé.

-Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Angelinadelacour**** :** Héhéhé! Ne saute pas trop vite aux conclusions, ce n'était qu'un épisode pour vous mettre en appétit et vous laissez sur votre faim. Et aussi pour vous garder dans notre cercle aimanté

-Harry, con ? Retire sur le champ tes paroles! Je contrôle Harry, donc, dans un sens, il a légèrement mon caractère! Hmpfff... Bien que je le verrais cent fois mieux à Serpentard, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir pas vrai ? ;o)

-Tiens, quelle bonne idée, lui lancer le même sort! J'en prend note :oP

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Drackyumi**** :** Tu n'es pas la seule à adorer ce petit sortilège, crois-moi ;o)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Jo Lupin :** Il est arrivé plus vite que normalement puisque je me suis donné un bon coup de pied là où il le fallait, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il arrive encore plus!

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop c'est laquelle, mais je crois que c'est plus haut que cela, en fait, je crois pas, j'en suis sûr, puisque nous en étions à 69 lors de la dernière publication de ce fic...

-En effet, Draco doit impérativement revoir son latin. Ça lui serait utile ;) Mais des erreurs comme celle-là, on ne se le cachera pas, on les adore ;o)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Tolkiane**** :** Lolll! En fait, c'est notre spécialité les fins de chapitres de cette sorte. Ça ne sera pas le premier ni le dernier de cette liste de chapitre qui fait le premier volet de cette trilogie ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lee-NC-Kass**** :** Le compteur a effectivement dépassé les 100 reviews. Presque 110 en fait...

-La suite ? En fait, c'est ce que tout le monde veut jusqu'à maintenant! Héhéhé.

-Pourquoi Harry a pas aider Dray à se débarrasser de se surplus de chaleur ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'ait pas encore sûr de ses sentiments, et qu'il ne tenait tout particulièrement à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré. Partit comme c'était là, ça l'aurait plus ressembler à un viol qu'à autre chose...

-Lolll! Profiter de sucer une plaie pleine de venin ? Hmmm, non j'en doute. Il l'a fait dans la nécessité du moment.

-En fait, si, il a tout à fait le droit. On fait passer ça pour « défense envers soi »

Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lisandra**** :** Merci bien ;) Et merci également pour ta review. Bonne lecture. A plus!

**L'ange des ténèbres :** Héhéhé. Disons que c'était inédit, un petit Draco en chaleur, enfin... De cette façon, mouhahahaha! J'aurais aimé la mettre plus vite la suite. Elle était prête depuis un bon moment, mais, l'ennuie c'est que j'avais la flemme des RARs (pour faire changement...) et que j'étais à fond et totalement dans Totalement Serpentard. (Pouloum poum tchi! Bon d'accord, elle était facile ;)) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus.

**Oxaline**** :** Si l'idée n'était pas inédite, tu crois vraiment qu'on l'aurait fait ? Héhé. Mais tous les éloges de cette idée reviens à Umbre et à son brillantissime esprit (quoiqu'un peu détraqué parfois... tout comme le miens, à bien y penser.) Sincèrement, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Oui, nous sommes arriver à 100 reviews. En fait, 107 :P Je crois que j'aurai jamais eut autant de boulot côté fic...

-La chaleur de Dray ? Mouhahahaha! C'était plutôt marrant, on sait. Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Tete**** de nœud :** Mouhahahaha, bien heureuse de te retrouver également ici. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Zuza**** :** Non, Draco est réellement amoureux, mais le sort lui a tout fait avouer... Menfin, ce chapitre te fera tout comprendre ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lalouve**** :** Comment il va réagir ? Bah... Comme tout Serpentard réagit... Ou peut-être pas! Mouhahahaha!

-Si Harry va s'ouvrir les yeux ? Hmmm, qui sait ? Héhéhé! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Nfertiti**** :** Rien n'est jamais impossible! La preuve, j'en suis désormais à 105 review! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Mouhahahahaahaha!! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lalune**** :** Merci bien, et merci également pour ta review. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

**Vallou**** :** Si ce n'est pas cette chère correction que je chéri tant! Lolll!

-Non, Harry n'est pas con! Il est Gryffondor autant que Serpentard (selon moi), mais il n'est pas con. Il s'est fait le pour et le contre d'une situation et s'est avoué que ce serait mesquin de profiter de celle-ci, alors il a préféré prendre ses ditances. De toute façon, il n'est pas assez sûr de ses sentiments envers Draco...

Merci pour ta review – et d'avoir corriger ce chapitre! – bonne lecture et A plus!

**Yuki-Chan**** :** Héhéhé, tu la verras bien assez tôt sa réaction à Draco ;) Haute en couleur je dois dire :oP

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Saturne :** Lol, parce que Harry n'est pas n'importe qui, et, compte tenu des présents évènements, il ne peut tout simplement pas se laisser faire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent réellement pour Draco. Oui, il a bien une part de Serpentard en lui (moi, je l'affirme du moins!)

-Ça aurait été une idée d'utiliser ce sortilège sur Harry... Mais ce n'est pas le cas! Leur fait fondre le cerveau ? Peut-être, oui, peut-être s'ils en auraient un !! (MOUHAHAHAHA!) Non je rigole. Ils ont une petit insolation, mais rien de plus ;)

Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca** On sait, on sait! Nous avons tellement de talent, que l'attente est tout excusé par la suite ;) (Vous avez intêtet, parce que dans le cas contraire, c'est vous qui le ferez cette fic jette un regard manaçant tout autour d'elle) Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Aerials** Hmmm, non, nous voyons mal Harry se laisser faire dans ce genre de situation! Tu le prends pour qui par ma barde? (Je sais, Umbre, je sais, je n'ai pas de barde...) Enfin, il ne faut pas pousser les choses trop précipitemment ;o) Le lemon n'est pas prévu encore avant quelques chapitre, désolé :o) Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

****

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fut en mesure de penser était qu'il avait un horrible mal de tête... Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui d'un oeil vitreux, et ne vit aucune trace d'âme qui vive, et donc de Harry. Dans le sable, l'emplacement où celui-ci s'était couché était encore marqué par son passage, donc, il ne devait forcément pas être très loin. Draco se leva en passant distraitement ses mains sur ses yeux, comme un petit garçon. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas se le rappeler. Il regarda au sol et, frottant toujours ses yeux endormis, se mit à les suivre. Les traces de pas le menèrent deux dunes plus loin où Harry se trouvait près du crabe de feu roussi qui empestait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il fixait, mais plutôt quelque chose dans le ciel. La main en visière, il fixait un objet dans le ciel. Draco s'approcha et poussa un bâillement puissant.

-B'jour Potter, balbutia-t-il d'un ton enfantin.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et se retourna, un demi-sourire, qui semblait moqueur, aux lèvres.

-Salut Draky, enfin réveillé ?

-Draky ? s'exclama le concerné, horrifié. Par pitié, ne m'appelle jamais plus comme ça! Yeurk!

Draco fit une grimace, mimant ensuite une crampe d'estomac suivit de nausée.

-C'est encore pire que les surnoms que me donne Parkinson... quoique... Non, c'est mieux, mais c'est tout de même horrible!

Harry éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur les deux gros volatiles qui planaient au-dessus d'eux.

-D'accord, mais ne m'appelle jamais Ryry dans ce cas...

Harry frissonna.

-Parvati Patil m'en a fait faire des cauchemars...

-Ryry ? s'esclaffa Draco. Lequel des Gryffondor jouait Loulou ou encore Fifi ?

-Hmmm, personne, à mes souvenirs. Mais dis donc, tu connais les personnages de Disney toi ? Quelqu'un a qui on a inculqué la haine des Moldus et les enfants de Moldus depuis son plus jeune âge ?

-Mouais, dit simplement Draco en regardant les vautours. C'est Oncle Sev.... Il a pensé que regarder des dessins-animés me donnerait un peu plus de sens moral que de dévorer des encyclopédies à longueur de journée...

-Oncle Sev... Brrr!

Harry frissonna, en s'imaginant sans doute appeler Snape « Oncle Sev » alors qu'il se revoyait à cinq ou six ans.

-C'est un surnom que je lui ai donné, une nuit, dit Draco d'un air pensif... J'avais fait un cauchemar et il est venu pour me rassurer.... Il a fait une de ses têtes quand je lui ai dit ça!

Draco pouffa, mais cessa bien vite, se tenant la tête.

-Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait hier ? J'ai un de ces mals de tête...

-Le mal de tête doit être dû au Stupefix que t'as reçu, quant à ce que tu as fais... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir. Oh et, tu dois avoir un bleu au niveau des côtes...

-Un Stupefix ? s'étonna Draco. Mais si, je veux savoir, qu'est-ce que j'ai... Potter, il vient d'où, l'énorme suçon que je vois sur ton cou ?

Harry se plaqua une main dans le cou et se joues rosirent quelque peu.

-Ahem... Bah euh, ça fait euh... Partit des choses que tu ne veux pas... euh, savoir!

Draco fixa Harry d'un air horrifié et saisit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Oh, bordel! s'écria-t-il. Je... Je... Je t'ai sauté dessus !

-Hmmm, ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Y'a tout de même une bonne chose dans tout ça je ne porterai pas plainte pour viol...

Draco tomba à genoux, l'horreur le faisant trembler.

-Merlin! cria-t-il presque. Je n'oserai plus jamais m'asseoir à la table des Serpentards! J'ai bafoué à jamais le sang des Malfoy! Et Oncle Sev ? Il va me tuer!

-C'est MOI que Snape va tuer. Arrête un peu de pleurnicher, Remus va m'enfermer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours en apprenant ça, ou plutôt en voyant _ça_.

-Je ne pleurniche pas! s'exclama Draco en se relevant fièrement! J'énonce des catastrophes logiques! Et crois-moi, je pense que Lupin voudra plus m'égorger que toi!

-Excepté le fait que tu l'ais fait renvoyer de Poudlard et appris à tous les élèves qu'il était un Loup-Garou, lors de notre troisième année, Remus n'a rien contre toi et aucun motif à te reprocher!

-C'est très rassurant, dit Draco ironiquement. Et ce n'est pas moi qui ait lâché le morceau, c'est Severus!... Mais j'y pense, Potter... Tu n'avais pas l'air très récalcitrant, hier...

Harry s'approcha de lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-Récalcitrant hein ? Mais dis-moi mon gars, tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? Ta mémoire, tu l'as perdu ou pas ? dit-il d'une voix que Draco ne lui avait jamais entendu.

-Disons qu'elle commence vaguement à me revenir, dit Draco en reculant prudemment.

Harry afficha un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon au blond.

-Tu veux que je m'arrange pour qu'elle revienne en accéléré ?

-Heu... en accéléré ? demanda Draco qui reculait encore, craintif.

-Hmm, hmm, affirma Harry, s'avançant toujours vers lui.

Draco déglutit, regardant Harry avec terreur.

-Potter... Tu me fais peur, là!

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et ne fit que se passer la langue sur les lèvres pour les humecter, d'un geste qui aurait pu paraître bien banal, s'il n'avait pas été fait avec tant de lenteur. Draco écarquilla les yeux et déglutit.

-Trop de soleil, je crois..., dit-il, la voix rauque.

-Non, je crois pas, le soleil n'est levé que depuis trois quart d'heure.

Draco recula encore.

-Bon, ben, je ferai mieux de... de transformer ton... ton pull et... ensuite on... on pourra bais... marcher!!! Marcher vers le Nord!

Draco trébucha et tomba assis dans le sable, dans la pente douce d'une dune. Harry s'accroupit devant lui, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

-Tu sembles bien nerveux Draco, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Non, ça va, répondit Draco. Tout va bien...

-En es-tu bien sûr ?

Harry posa une main sur son genou, faisant mine que l'épaule du blond se trouvait trop loin pour être à porter de main. Draco déglutit encore et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Et toi, tu vas bien ?

-Moi ? Mais je vais très bien ! Quoique j'ai une petite fringale...

Il remonta sa main de quelques centimètres, quelque chose d'infime qui n'y parut presque pas.

-Moi aussi, j'ai très faim, dit Draco en essayant de s'échapper. Et si on allait tirer les vautours ?

-Du vautour, ça ne se mange pas, et c'est de la chair rouge de toute façon, je préfère la blanche.

Draco eut un rire nerveux. Il n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps, si Potter continuait ainsi... Harry se releva et se laissa tomber dans le sable à côté de lui, couché, les yeux mi-clos, fixant le ciel.

-Mais si tu tiens tellement à les _torturer_ en les _tirant_, on peut toujours attiser un feu et les faire _chauffer_. Tu veux t'en charger, où je m'y mets le premier et tu t'en chargeras par la suite, le temps de les déplumer ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et plissa les yeux.

-Potter, grogna-t-il avec colère.

-Oui ? demanda celui-ci, toujours sur le même ton, quoique en ajoutant une note de naïveté et d'innocence à son ton.

-Non, rien, dit Draco en se levant. C'est rien...

Et il partit d'un pas lent et fatigué dans la direction opposée aux vautours.

-Eh ! Mais tu vas où ? lui cria Harry, pour qu'il l'entende.

Draco souffla et s'arrêta, lançant un léger regard blessé à Harry.

-J'sais pas, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

-Super, t'es logique toi, d'aller errer comme ça, dans un désert!

Draco haussa les épaules et recommença à marcher.

-Il me semblait que je n'avais pas de sens moral, de toute façon...

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira, se tapant le front du plat de la main.

-C'était avant! lui dit-il, tout bas, doutant que Draco l'ait entendu.

-Avant quoi ? demanda le Serpentard qui avait tendu l'oreille.

-Avant, tout simplement, lui souffla Harry, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, tandis que Draco lui tournait toujours dos.

-Mpff, fit simplement Draco. Je suppose que c'est déjà mieux que rien...

Harry soupira.

-Désolé, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te donner comme réponse. Faudra t'en contenter, car je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir, reprit-il, doucement.

-Oui, je sais, dit Draco d'une voix chagrinée. C'est tout ce que tu pourras jamais m'offrir, de toute façon, je suppose...

Tête basse, le Serpentard continua d'avancer doucement.

-Draco..., voulu reprendre Harry, mais se ne fut qu'un murmure qui sortit de sa bouche, trop bas pour que Draco puisse sans doute l'entendre.

Le blond s'arrêta malgré tout et se retourna vers Harry, le visage las et triste.

-On ferait mieux... d'avancer, dit Draco. Y'a peut-être une oasis pas loin, peut-être...

-Hmm, fit Harry, restant pourtant assis, regardant les charognards venir se poser près du crabe mort.

Ça lui faisait étrange de voir Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, triste, sans son masque de froideur et de mesquinerie. Il en venait même à l'attendrir et à le peiner lui-même! Du jamais vu! Dire que c'était de sa faute à présent si Draco était dans cet état, il s'était joué de lui... Le soleil avait dû un peu trop lui taper sur la tête car, en temps normal, il ne se serait jamais conduit ainsi! Harry soupira et reporta son regard sur le blond qui le fixait, attendant visiblement qu'il se redresse et se remette en marche.

Draco soupira et revint en arrière d'un pas nonchalant. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et lui tendit la main.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Sais pas, marmonna celui-ci, j'ai pas trop envie de marcher aujourd'hui.

Draco soupira et regarda Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la dune à côté.

-_Glaciem sortia_, dit-il. J'ai pas envie non plus, avoua-t-il en allant se coucher sur la dune de glace.

Harry ferma les yeux après l'avoir observé, et resta protesté en plein soleil, se foutant éperdument d'attraper un coup de soleil ou non.

-Viens au moins ici, dit Draco. La glace te fera du bien...

-Non, c'est bon, je suis très bien où je suis. On dirait une plage des Antilles.

Draco grogna et se leva doucement pour aller s'affaler à côté d'Harry. Il passa soudainement un bras autour de la taille de celui-ci et se rapprocha de lui pour coller sa bouche à son oreille.

-Tu vas cuire, si tu restes là, dit Draco. Viens, allez...

Harry frissonna en sentant le souffle du blond sur sa peau et rouvrit un oeil, le regardant.

-Tu sais que t'as un caractère étrange ? Une minute, tu peux être aussi renfrogné et froid que Snape, et la minute d'après tu es... différent.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et se redressa, s'écartant d'Harry.

-Va sur la dune de glace... Moi, je viens de réaliser quelque chose que je dois tout de suite aller vérifier...

Il s'en fut donc avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, le laissant pantelant et seul. Le Gryffondor se remit donc sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la dune de glace, l'observant un moment avant d'y poser sa main.

-Harry ? appela Draco. Quoi que tu entendes et à moins que je ne t'appelle d'une voix désespérée... Ne viens pas voir ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ?

-Euh... Ouais, d'accord, répondit le brun, le fixant en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelle idée dingue était encore passer à travers l'esprit de ce Serpentard ? Assit sur le glacier, Harry n'entendit qu'un silence pesant dans le soleil. Soudain, il y eut une explosion suivit d'un cri étrange de Draco. D'étrange bruit se fit entendre et Harry dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans la main pour se forcer à rester là où il était. Des flashs de lumières se firent voir, puis se fut de nouveau le silence.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout lui ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, hésitant entre se lever et aller voir, et rester sagement assis là, sans bouger.

Il n'eut pas besoin de décider, ce fut Draco qui revint. Il portait sur ses épaules deux crabes de feu, tout les deux morts. Du sang coulait abondamment sur sa robe blanche et une trace rougeâtre barrait sa joue. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Draco vint s'asseoir avec ses deux proies à un mètre d'Harry et les laissa fortement tomber au sol.

-Les crabes de feu sont comme les punaises... Quant il y en a un, y'en a toujours deux autres pas loin, expliqua Draco. En outre, leur chaire est très tendre...

D'un mouvement brusque, Draco retourna les deux crabes sur le ventre et transforma sa baguette qu'il enfonça férocement dans le ventre de l'animal. Il l'ouvrit en deux sur toute la longueur, un peu de sang coulant sur le sable. Le jeune homme blond, pas répugné pour un sou, commença doucement à extraire divers organes de l'animal mort. Harry le regarda faire, la nausée au bord des lèvres, le teint plus blême que d'habitude. Lorsque les intestins furent sortis à leur tour, il eut un haut de coeur et se levant brusquement.

-Je... re... reviens! dit-il précipitamment, en se dirigeant à toute allure de l'autre côté de la dune de givre.

Draco eut un ricanement et continua de dépecer l'animal.

-Quand tu auras fini de remettre tripes et boyaux, tu pourrais faire un bon feu, s'il te plait ? demanda Draco.

En entendant « tripe » et « boyau », des images vinrent hantées Harry qui fut malade une fois de plus, incapable par conséquent de répondre au blond. Draco éclata de rire et passa distraitement sa main sur son front, répandant un peu plus de sang sur son visage. Il prit la carapace du crabe et la mit de côté, déposant les morceaux mangeables dessus. Ensuite, il prit le reste et le jeta dans un coin pour ensuite s'attaquer au crabe suivant. Ce fut malheureusement moins évident. Le second crabe était un mâle et quand il lui ouvrit le ventre une gerbe de flamme surgit, faisant crier Draco de surprise. Harry revint alors qu'il fixait l'intérieur de la bête, essayant de voir si une autre gerbe de flamme ne viendrait pas lui roussir un peu plus les sourcils. Encore blême, mais un sourire aux lèvres, Harry revint s'asseoir devant lui, le fixant.

-Non, je pense qu'il a donné tout le stock, dit Draco. J'irai donner les restes aux vautours quand j'aurai fini de dépecer celui-là...

-Euh, je crois que je vais aller me balader pour voir si je peux pas trouver quelque chose pour allumer un feu...

Draco pouffa.

-Tu ne trouveras rien, dit-il. Il faut faire un feu magique... Et si le dépeçage te déplaît, tu n'as qu'à tourner le dos...

-Hmmm, grogna Harry en se levant tout de même et en allant faire quelques pas tout de même pour vérifier où il pourrait allumer un feu, suffisamment près de la glace pour qu'ils soient tous deux au frais, et suffisamment loin pour ne pas la faire fondre.

Draco finit rapidement de dépecer le second crabe et envoya balader tous les restes d'un Wingardium Leviosa expert. Les boyaux et autres organes volèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait les vautours et disparurent rapidement. Draco récolta la chaire tendre et regarda autour de lui pour rejoindre Harry.

-Voilà, dit-il. Avec ça, on a de quoi faire un bon repas!

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la chair, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, soufflant à l'aide d'un sortilège sur la petite flamme qui brûlait, pour l'attiser.

Draco posa la carapace sur les flammes et aménagea les morceaux de viande avec sa baguette.

-Dommage qu'on ait pas quelque chose pour l'accompagner, dit Draco en faisant une petite moue.

-Ouais.

Harry regarda autour de lui.

-À défaut de quelques herbes pour accompagner tout ça, on pourrait faire un bouillon de sable, mais je doute que ça te dise quelque chose...

Draco grimaça.

-Non, merci, dit-il. Je me contenterai bien du crabe... Mais il me faudrait de l'eau... J'ai du sang partout!

Harry le regarda de haut en bas, sceptique.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé ? T'as l'air d'en avoir beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit que le sang des crabes...

-Non, ça va, dit Draco. Ce n'est qu'une petite écorchure, de toute façon, marmonna-t-il après un moment.

-Enlève ta robe, ordonna Harry, venant vers lui, une expression sérieuse peinte sur son visage.

Draco fit une légère grimace mais enleva doucement son vêtement, révélant son torse blanc légèrement rosé par le soleil. Harry l'observant, son regard descendant sur le corps du blond. Au niveau du ventre, une plaie était bel et bien présente et il grimaça, y posant la main, sentant le blond se tendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le brun la retira, il montra sa paume rougit de sang au Serpentard.

-Une simple écorchure hein ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-On ne va pas dramatiser, non plus, dit-il, regardant la viande cuire.

-Tu devrais tout de même la refermer, ça peut s'infecter, déclara Potter, allant s'asseoir devant le feu, essuyant sa main sur son pantalon.

-Mouais, dit simplement le Serpentard. Je ferai ça plus tard...

Harry se pencha au-dessus des monceaux de viande qui rôtissait, les piquant à l'aide de sa baguette pour vérifier s'ils étaient cuits.

-Tu crois que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un nuage de vapeur s'échappa des flammes, l'étouffant à moitié. Se reculant brusquement, Harry se frotta les yeux, toussant.

-Ne frotte pas! dit Draco en bondissant près d'Harry. Reste calme...

Draco prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et regarda ses yeux verts.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit-il tendrement. Je vais arranger ça...

Draco leva sa baguette et murmura un sort, une sensation de picotement venant couvrir les yeux de Harry. Rapidement, sa vue redevint normale et sa gorge cessa de l'irriter. Ils restèrent dans cette position un bon moment, se fixant l'un et l'autre, les mains de Draco toujours sur les joues de Harry. Celui-ci était plus que confus, la respiration un peu plus irrégulière qu'ordinairement, eut une étrange sensation de chatouillis qui parcourait son estomac. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne vinrent pas et il se contenta de re-sceller ses lèvres. Draco fixa un instant Harry et se rapprocha doucement de son visage.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va, maintenant, demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque.

-Hmm, ouais, ça va... merci, lui souffla Harry, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

Draco s'approcha encore un peu d'Harry, regardant doucement les traits de son visage et ses yeux. Il eut un sourire attendrit et passa doucement sa main sur le visage du brun où de la suie s'était déposée.

-Fais attention, maintenant, dit Draco. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses...

Harry ne répondit pas, mais fut secoué d'un frisson. Sondant un instant les yeux gris du Serpentard, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparait, prenant une brève inspiration. Draco fut légèrement surpris de l'avance de Harry mais le laissa faire, son coeur battant la chamade. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, fermant les yeux pour savourer la sensation qu'il avait tant apprécié la veille. Harry gémit doucement, passant sa langue entre ses lèvres, l'obligeant à approfondir le baiser. Draco répondit à ses attentes et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, rapprochant son corps du sien. Ils tombèrent au sol, dans le sable, se laissant emporter par leurs émotions. Draco fut cependant le premier à rompre le baisé, haletant. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, ses mains passant toujours rêveusement sur le torse de Harry et ses yeux gris remplis d'une peur sans nom. Harry déposa un léger baiser sur son front, et laissa sa tête retomber au sol, étant étendu sous Draco. Il fixa un moment les yeux singulier du blond et soupira, soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux blond platine qui lui tombait sur la joue.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda-t-il, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

-De toi, répondit simplement Draco en se redressant pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la viande qui cuisait doucement. Du pouvoir que tu as sur moi sans même en être pleinement conscient...

Harry fronça les sourcils et le regarda, avant de soupirer.

-Manquait plus que ça.

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-On pourrait presque croire que je t'ai lancé un sort, expliqua Harry, en haussant les épaules. Là c'est sûr, Snape va me tuer.

-Severus ne te fera rien, dit Draco en faisant remuer la viande. Pas sans mon autorisation...

-Il est au courant ? demanda Harry, en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

-Severus sait tout de moi, dit Draco. Depuis la marque de mon shampoing jusqu'à la taille de mes chaussures!

-Hmm, ça explique pourquoi il m'a dit ça alors, marmonna pensivement le Gryffondor.

-Dis quoi ? demanda Draco, fixant Harry.

-Hein ? Oh, pas grand chose, ça n'a pas d'importance...

-Si ça en a, dit Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-De ne pas te faire du mal!

Draco resta planté là, l'air surpris.

-Quand t'a-t-il dit ça ? demanda finalement le blond.

-Heu... Quand tu as été mordu pas le serpent et que je l'ai contacté par Occlumancie.

Draco poussa un bref soupire et prit un morceau de la carapace pour l'enlever du feu. Il grimaça quand une légère douleur se diffusa dans ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est cuit ? demanda Harry, se rapprochant du feu.

-Le crabe, je sais pas, mais mes doigts, oui! Putain, ça fait mal!

Harry se leva aussitôt, venant voir la brûlure. Draco le regarda approcher avec une certaine gêne et il eut du mal à donner sa main à Harry quand celui-ci la lui demanda. La fixant attentivement, Harry ressortit sa baguette.

-_Aqua!_ dit-il.

Un mince filet d'eau se déversa sur sa la main du blond, avant que la baguette soit à nouveau à sec. Ce fut pourtant assez.

-Tu n'aurais pas du gaspiller le peu d'eau qu'il te restait pour si peu, dit Draco.

-Je préfère avoir soif que de te voir avec une brûlure, répondit simplement le brun.

Draco rougit vaguement.

-Je... je te donnerai un peu d'eau, si tu veux, dit-il.

-Bah, non, ça va. Un peu de glace fondu et voilà, j'ai de l'eau à nouveau! Alors, c'était cuit ce crabe ?

Harry alla se rasseoir devant lui, faisant le tour du feu. Draco se ressaisit et piqua dans un morceau de viande qu'il mangea.

-Oui, dit-il. Et délicieux, en plus! ... Heu, je pense que tu ferais mieux de venir à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas pensé à garder la carapace et... enfin, tu ne vas pas tenir simplement la viande dans tes mains, tu vas te brûler à ton tour...

Harry sourit moqueusement devant l'air légèrement embarrassé du blond et se releva, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils mangèrent en silence, savourant le plaisir de la nourriture tant rêvée et espérée depuis quelques jours.

-On crève de faim pendant plusieurs jours et le premier repas qu'on mange, au milieu de désert, c'est du crabe! Un peu fou comme histoire, non ?

-Je trouve que le fait que nous soyons dans le désert est déjà totalement fou alors manger du crabe, franchement, ça me passe haut au-dessus de la tête! répondit Draco.

Harry rit doucement.

-Si on voit ça comme ça, alors oui, c'est bien banal!

Il soupira.

-Un désert! J'en ai marre d'être perdu au milieu de nul part! Y'a des villes dans le Sahara, excepté l'Égypte, dont on doit être assez loin ?

-Eh bien, le Sahara est entouré de l'Égypte... de... Je ne sais plus quel pays, en fait, avoua Draco. Mais ils sont nombreux!

-Autrement dit, on a une chance sur dix de trouver d'ici une semaine une ville où on pourra contacter l'Angleterre et Poudlard ?!

-Oui, dit Draco. Mais on peut aussi rencontrer les Hommes du Désert... Et je t'avoue que c'est eux que je souhaite croiser. Ils sont sorciers... Ce sera donc plus facile pour nous.

-Et ce sont des nomades, alors, on a autant de chance de les croiser!

-Moui, répondit Draco. Et jusqu'ici, la chance ne nous a pas vraiment sourit, surtout à moi... Voyons voir, j'ai attrapé une fièvre de cheval, je me suis fait mordre par un serpent... Brûler le doigt, comporté comme un vrai dévergondé suite à un mauvais sort... Je dois vraiment être un boulet!

-T'as plus qu'à toucher du bois pour que ce soit moi qui reçoive le prochain malheur! Je pourrais me faire toucher par la foudre, qui sait ?

Il leva la tête vers le ciel.

-Au moins, on aurait un peu d'eau s'il y a de l'orage!

Presque désespérément, Draco passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

-Je préfère que ça m'arrive à moi, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Harry le fixa, plutôt surpris.

-Et moi, tu crois que j'ai envie que tu te fasses foudroyer sur place ?

Il eut un demi-sourire et se tut un moment, avant de reprendre, fixant toujours le blond :

-Lucius Malfoy n'est pas là pour te dire quoi faire, et... T'es, disons, plus attachant qu'ordinairement!

Draco fit une moue agacée.

-Je ne suis pas attachant, dit-il.

-Si! riposta Harry, avec un sourire.

Draco grogna et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

-Non!

-Oui!

-Je renonce, dit Draco. Sinon, ça va durer des heures!

-Hum, t'as raison, ça va durer des heures!

Harry engloutit le dernier morceau de crabe puis se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je vais faire un tour.

-Mhmm, fit simplement Draco, posant sa main sur sa blessure au ventre.

Harry s'évertua donc à gravir la dune de sable qui se trouvait derrière eux, et à la redescendre par la suite. Draco resta couché sur le sol, les yeux plongés dans le ciel. Il poussa un léger soupir, perdu. Depuis leur arrivée, Harry et lui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés... Mais que pensait le Gryffondor de lui ? Était-il simplement attiré par lui ou était-ce autre chose ?

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, les questions tournant sans fin dans son esprit. Il finit par se rasseoir et décida de suivre Harry, juste au cas où... Celui-ci se trouvait déjà assez éloigné de l'endroit où ils c'étaient tous deux reposés. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, il avait seulement ressentit le besoin d'aller se balader, pour aller se changer les idées. Il ne vit pas que Draco le suivait de loin, le fixant de ses yeux gris. Le jeune Serpentard regardait la fine silhouette et le dos rougit et aimé. Il avait refoulé ses sentiments pour Harry Potter longtemps, dans le but de satisfaire son père... Mais celui-ci n'était pas là... Ils étaient dans le désert et n'avaient probablement aucune chance de s'en sortir... Draco plissa les yeux et accéléra le pas.

-J'emmerde mon père, grogna-t-il en commençant à courir.

Harry, sentant une présence dans son dos se retourna soudain, Draco n'ayant pas le temps de freiner le percuta de plein fouet et celui-ci eut tout juste le temps – et aussi par réflexe – de le réquisitionner.

-Heu... Y'a un problème ? demanda-t-il, après être tomber au sol, Draco sur lui, sous l'impact du coup.

-Aucun, répondit Draco. Seulement...

Draco hésita puis s'avança. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du brun, attendant en priant Merlin pour qu'une fois encore, Harry accepte ses avances. Le Gryffondor sembla en dilemme quelques brèves secondes, qui pourtant, parurent durée une éternité pour Draco, mais il répondit tout de même au baiser. Draco sourit doucement et se pressa contre Harry, heureux. Au diable les apparences ! De toutes façon, ils allaient probablement mourir... Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Bah, il aurait passé un furtif et bon moment... Le brun gémit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, délaissant les lèvres du blond pour la peau presque diaphane et douce de son cou. Draco gémit et passa rêveusement ses mains le long du torse d'Harry, ses ongles traçant de petites rayures rouges. Ce fut pourtant Harry qui cassa ce qui semblait être un rêve pour Draco, le repoussant légèrement.

-Je crois qu'on devrait parler. Heu non, je ne crois pas, on doit parler!  
-Faut-il vraiment le faire maintenant ? demanda Draco.

-Oui, maintenant Draco, reprit Harry, fermement.

Draco soupira et s'écarta d'Harry, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il.

-Bien beau être au milieu du désert, sans personne d'autre, mais tu crois pas que hmmm, se soit très étrange que, heu, on se saute dessus, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, malgré ce que tu m'as dit, heu, hier ?!

-Je ne trouve pas ça étrange, dit Draco. J'en ai envie, tout simplement. Et cela, depuis un long moment...

Draco rougit légèrement.

-Et puisqu'il n'y a personne pour me lancer un doloris... je me laisse aller...

-Draco, ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça, du moins, pas avec moi!

-Alors dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse, dit Draco. je ne suis pas psychologue... Dis-moi ce que tu veux... ce que tu veux vraiment...

Harry soupira.

-Écoute, je veux pas d'une... relation basé sur le désir...

Voyant le regard de Draco, il s'empêcha de rajouter, sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher ses joues de rosirent:

-Et ce n'est pas seulement ce que je ressens, du désir!

-Je te désir, avoua Draco de but en blanc. Et cela, depuis longtemps. Quant à mes sentiments...

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir.

-Je te les ai dit hier, il me semble...

-Hmm, ouais, tu me l'as dit. Moi pourtant, il me faut... du temps, pour le savoir exactement.

Il détourna le regard.

-Je suis désolé...

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi, dit-il d'une voix distante. Cela fait pratiquement un an que je me suis résigné, de toute façon...

-Eh bien, pour moi, c'est nouveau...

Draco se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard pour le concentré sur l'horizon.

-Bien, dit-il. Je vais te laisser y réfléchir...

Il se leva et épousseta son pantalon.

-Je vais chercher mon gilet... Je ne sais pas ce que j'en ai fait, mais je commence à cuire et toi aussi...

Draco tourna le dos et commença à partir d'un pas lent et légèrement las. Un simple halètement franchit ses lèvres et il se reperdit dans ses sombres pensées. Fixant le ciel où brillait toujours se soleil désespérant, un long silence s'ensuivit.

-Draco ? demanda Harry.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

-Je suis vraiment désolé...

Draco bloqua un instant sa respiration, surpris de la déclaration d'Harry. Tentant de contrôler sa voix, il demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait peu sanglotante:

-Tu n'as pas à l'être...

-Je sais, mais je le suis quand même! reprit Harry, à voix basse.

-Pourquoi? demanda Draco.

-Parce que... je sais que ça te déçois, ce que j'ai dit...

Draco resta silencieux, pensif.

-Ça ne me déçois pas, dit-il en essuyant discrètement ses larmes.

Il y eut un mouvement d'air derrière lui, et Harry s'approcha doucement, se laissant retomber au sol, dans son dos. Après un moment, il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Que tu le sois ou non, je suis désolé..., lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco frissonna des pieds à la tête et se tourna péniblement vers Harry. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleuie et il avait conscience de ses yeux rougis et de sa pâleur cadavérique, mais il s'en moquait. Harry lui prodiguait de la chaleur et il voulait juste se blottir contre lui, sans se soucier des émotions sur son visage. Les yeux émeraude du brun rencontrèrent ceux du blond, après avoir furtivement balayer ce visage blême et malade. Harry retint sa respiration, pour soupirant, fermant les yeux, le serrant un peu plus comme lui-même. Il s'en voulait, plus que jamais, d'avoir mis Draco dans cet état, car oui, il se disait coupable si le Serpentard était fiévreux et mélancolique. D'un geste protecteur, il le serra un peu plus contre lui, silencieux, ne trouvant de toute façon rien à dire. Il avait l'esprit totalement vide.

-Je suis désolé aussi, murmura Draco de sa voix la plus basse.

-Toi, tu n'as pas de raison...

-J'en ai plus que toi, dit Draco en se blottissant contre Harry. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal pendant six ans...

Harry ricana.

-En six ans, j'en ai fait autant...

-J'ai commencé, dit Draco d'un air obstiné.

-J'ai refusé ton amitié, ça a commencé par moi.

-J'ai insulté Weasley! Et Hagrid, juste avant ça!

-Je...

Harry se mit à réfléchir pour trouver une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Satisfait d'avoir gagné ce combat de culpabilité, Draco se blottit un peu mieux contre le Gryffondor. Harry marmonna quelque chose sur les blonds qui voulaient toujours gagner sur de vieux souvenirs stupides sans vouloir laisser l'autre prendre sa part de responsabilité dans ces stupidités.

Draco lui lança un regard boudeur et, relevant la tête, lui embrassa le menton.

-D'accord, Potter, c'est ta faute, dit-il d'un air amusé.

Harry lui sourit.

-J'aime mieux ça!

Draco le regarda d'un air septique.

-J'aurai parié que tu aurais nié!

-Alors tu aurais perdu ton pari, se moqua Harry en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes pour le taquiner.

Draco ferma les yeux, frissonnant sous la caresse. Il regarda ensuite Harry, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je pense... qu'on devrait continuer, dit Draco en s'éloignant d'Harry. Attendre ne règle rien, car chaque jour, on a moins de courage... et de force!

Harry soupira et roula sur le dos, se relevant.

-D'accord, on avance.

Draco se redressa et s'étendit, baillant. Alors, seulement, il aperçut la rougeur qui s'étendait sur ses épaules, son torse et son dos.

-Oh, putain, râla-t-il. Je hais le soleil!

Harry laisse échapper un fou rire.

-J'ai bien hâte de revoir cette pluie de merde de Grande-Bretagne, je n'y dirais pas non, en rentrant.

-Moi, je serais tenté par un tour dans la salle des Glaces de Poudlard... J'adore cette pièce!

-La... salle des Glaces ? Jamais entendu parler de cette pièce, et elle n'est pas inscrite sur la car... Heu, non, rien.

-Elle est dans les cachots, dit simplement Draco. C'est un endroit que des Gryffondors explorent peu... On se demande pourquoi...

Draco enfila sa cape blanche marquée du sang du crabe et tendit son vêtement à Harry. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'hésitation du Gryffondor, bien qu'elle ait attisé sa curiosité.

-Hmmmpf, les cachots, j'aime mieux pas trop traîner là avec le bât... Snape, répondit Harry, enfilant lui aussi sa robe et la laissant comme à sa manière habituelle, détaché sur sa chemise, blanche elle aussi.

-Severus n'est pas mauvais, dit Draco. Il faut seulement bien le connaître.... La majorité de vos problèmes seraient réglés si vous preniez le temps de vous expliquer... Mais vous préférez vous hurler dessus et vous insulter...

-Hmmm, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu tombes dans la Pensine de Snape un de ces jours, et que tu rencontres mes parents... Tu comprendrais tout.

-Pas besoin de tomber dans sa Pensine, dit Draco en regardant la direction que sa baguette indiquait. Severus m'a déjà parlé des raisons de sa haine... Et c'est pour cela que j'affirme que ça peut s'arranger... Tu n'es pas comme ton père...

-Tu ne connais pas mon père..., affirma Harry.

-Non, c'est vrai, dit Draco en marchant. Mais Severus m'a raconté pourquoi il le haïssait tant... Et tu n'as jamais agit comme lui...

Harry eut un ricana étrangement.

-J'ai déjà voulu la mort de bien des gens... Et c'est d'un même calibre que ses lamentables farces qu'il pouvait faire. À ce qu'il paraît, ma mère l'a remit à sa place plusieurs fois, et ça ne lui a pas fait de mal.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules, son regard s'assombrissant tandis qu'il regardait l'horizon. Il fit une légère grimace en regardant toutes les dunes et continua d'avancer, non sans se méfier de la pante du sable, tentant de ne pas tomber ou de glisser.

-Fait chier, grogna Harry au bout d'un moment. J'en ai marre, je veux dormir!

Draco se retourna et le fixa.

-Tu veux que je te donne une chaleur intérieur? demanda-t-il d'un air amusé. Ça réveille, crois-moi!

Harry fit un bond sur le côté!

-T'approche pas de moi avec une baguette dans l'espoir de me lancer ce sort!

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Parce que je vais faire pareil avec toi!

Draco secoua la tête mais s'approcha de lui, levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Je suis fatigué aussi, dit Draco. Très. Et les dunes bougent... J'ai mal à la tête et mal au dos, aussi... Mais il faut continuer. Demain, ça n'ira pas mieux. Le mieux, c'est de continué sans y penser!

-Demain, si je vois encore des dunes à perte de vue, je me couche par terre, et je me laisse rôtir, puis évaporer.

Draco plissa les yeux.

-Et c'est ça le courageux et puissant Gryffondor? dit-il avec mépris. Mon pauvre, tu n'es qu'une lopette!

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais puissant et courageux! C'est plus de l'impulsion sous le coup de la pression, se défendit vivement Harry, levant fièrement le nez et marchant d'un pas plus rapide.

Draco eut un sourire dans le dos du Gryffondor.

-Eh bien au moins, il avance, chuchota-t-il.

Draco le regarda encore un moment avancer, puis, alors qu'il se remettait lui aussi à marcher, un cri perça le silence du désert. Il releva brusquement la tête, mais Harry ne se trouvait plus devant lui, enfin si, mais à un niveau beaucoup plus bas. Il paniqua un moment, puis tenta de se calmer, ne désirant pas couler dans les sables mouvants.

---------------------------------------------------------

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus ;o)

Maintenant... Si on disait, hmmm, 140 review ? Oui. On monte le compteur de review à 140 !

**_REVIEW PLEASE !!!_**

_Laika__&Umbre77_

__

**Publier le :** _10/10/2004._


	6. Chapitre6

**Diclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture!

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà enfin le chapitre! En espérant que ça vous plaise, je/on tenais/t à vous remercier pour toutes ces review que vous nous avez laisser. Nous sommes bien consciente que le délai de publication n'est pas assez vite pour vous, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre qu'il a été plus long que la dernière fois ;) Encore un gros merci, et sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

**RARs**** :**

**Ddy**** :** Coucou!

Lolll. Drôle de perception que tu as. On dirait un jeu vidéo... Menfin ;) À chacun sa manière :P Ce sont des chemise bien ordinaire, avec des boutons et tout lolll!

Harry est fou amoureux, mais il ne l'accepte pas encore, il a du mal à tout gérer, donc... Pour le moment, toute cette relation tendu entre lui et Draco est plutôt tendu, comme tu t'en es rendu compte sans doute ;o)

En fait, si on n'a pas écrit un peu plus, c'est qu'on ne voulait pas écrire un peu plus, et qu'on a décidé de vous flanqué une fin qui vous laissait sur votre faim! C'tait trop sadique, et donc trop... nous ainsi ;)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Yami**** ni hikari :** Kikoo. Contente d'apprendre qu'on a une autre fan Merchi pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Calypso :** Toujours aussi bien ? Contente d'apprendre que notre talent ne se dégrade pas (héhéhéhé! Non! Pas l'aiguille!)

Un best seller ? Oh là! Je rougie! (On rougie ;))

**Alinemcb54 :** Et vive le Roi Lion! Sincèrement, cette chanson va se retrouver dans ma nouvelle fic... lolll. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lee-NC-Kass**** :** C'est pas bien de faire du chantage ? Hmm. M'en fou!!! Mouhahahaha!

Tu crois ? Moi non. Il faut toujours menacé pour obtenir ses fins! (Comment ça paranoïaque ? Hmmpfff!)

Bah... C'est doute, c'est comme un crabe lol! On en parle dans ce chapitre, et c'est très ragoûtant, laisse-moi te le dire :P

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Tout est éphémère! Même les rapprochements Mouhahahahaha!

Lolll. Pour une fois que c'est Harry, tu as bien raison ;)

Bah... Ils ont bu de l'eau, mais on l'a juste pas écrit (mmmmmerde)!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Nympia**** :** Tu appelles ça une petite review ? Mouhahahaha. Pas vraiment... Menfin.

En plus d'être pleine de rebondissement (Ne dis rien Laï!) cet fic est en plus éducative :P lolll.

Pourquoi sommes-nous aussi méchantes ? Qui sait ? C'est sans doute dans notre nature, mouhahahahaha.

Qui te dit que cette fic ne sera pas dramatique ? Menfin...

A plus et bonne lecture. En passant, merci pour ta review!

**Flifou**** :** Sadique ? Si tu le dis (petite conscience : et obsédé lui ? oP) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Oxaline**** :** Se dévoilent ? Je ne pousserai pas jusque là! (Quand on pense à une autre manière de se dévoiler... Hmm (Alex!!!! (bave!!! (oups, pas en publique...))) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Angel-blue**** :** Y'a de l'amour dans l'air, eh oui! Eh, y'a pas une chanson avec ce truc ? Hmmm...

-Si toi tu es folle, moi je suis obsédé! (Hmmm, mmmmerde, c'était pas une bonne comparaison.)

-Ta, euh, notre fic est ta drogue ? Alors prends-en tant que tu veux, c'est pas nocif pour la santé! Mouhahahaha! 0o.

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Genevieve**** Black :** Hmmm, du Harry rôtie, ça doit pas être mauvais... Si on garde les bons morceaux. (Qui a dit obséder?) Ta préférée ? Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de perverse, hmppfff. (Bon... Théoriquement c'est pas tout à fait faux :P)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Bibine :** Bonsoir fera l'affaire ;o) Qui n'adorait pas cette fic ? Bon d'accord, d'accord ;o)

-Comment la fic va se terminer ? Tu le sauras pas! Mouhahahaha!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Yami**** Aku :** Kikoo (Encore une fois : Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ta visite ?!)

Très touchant ? C'est un fait. Il était plein de bon sentiment... Enfin, quand ils ne voulaient pas s'entretuer et s'arracher tripes et boyaux :oP.

Tu hais le soleil ? Bah, Dray aussi! Mais ils veulent survivre!

Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture A plus!

**Chanelle**** :** Non, sans blague ? :P Tout simplement super quoi ;) !

Lolll. Si tu veux, fais-en deux ;)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Pithy**** :** Hmm, folles ? Juste un petit peu (Qui a dit énormément ?)

Loll! Nous aussi on aime les chtit bisoux (Hmmm, Alex! (Oups, c'est vrai, pas en publique ;))

Du pas doué de service ? Hmmmpf, tu sauras qu'il est très doué... Quand il s'y met ! Mouhahahaha! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Emily**** the strange :** Mpfff, vous avez tout de même fait le 140! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Jadou**** :** Hmm, si tu le dis ;) Bah... En vérité, la fic est déjà totalement écrite, le deuxième volet, manque plus que l'épilogue, et le troisième, moi et Umbre77 avons déjà quelques idées ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Nfertiti**** :** Hahahaha! Ouais un baiser! Et peut-être plus ici ? Qui sait ? :P Ce délire ? Bah, c'est le résultat de nos esprits tordus! 0.o Mouhahahaha! Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Eowyn**** Malefoy :** Tu avais oublié ? Grossière erreur! Loll. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas te rappeler de notre style d'écriture, mouhahahaha! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Dwallia**** :** Contente que tu aimes cette fic – et la chapitre précédent. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Melhuiwen**** :** Eh bien, tant qu'on ne les atteignait pas, vous n'aviez pas de chapitre mouhahahaha!

Bah, ouais c'est une bonne raison, si t'as envie d'en envoyer une review ;) Héhéhé.

-Si! Je tire la langue à qui je veux :D !!! J'adore l'Art! M'a inspiré pour Totalement Serpentard (et vive la pub :P (Umbre va pas être contente gnihahahaha!))

-Harry n'a pas un caractère différent, je l'imagine simplement comme il sera, lors de sa septième année... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie.

-La coupure de Dray ? Oh, elle va très bien, elle se referme! No problemo! Mais son bras est loin d'en avoir terminé avec les ennuis :P.

Hmm laisse-moi y penser! Oui tu es inculte! Loolll. Il y a bel et bien des sables mouvants dans les déserts :P Menfin, on a pas finit d'en entendre parlé dans ce chapitre ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Tete**** de nœud :** Loll! Les choses en main, dans tous les sens du mot! (Qui a dit obsédé ?) Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Galouz**** :** Bande de sadique ? Où çaaaaaa ? (met sa main en visière et regarde partout).

Eh oui, Harry dans les sables mouvants! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Saturne :** Chouiner ? Hmmm, on a le don de vous faire vivre toute une gamme d'émotions :P

-Bah, qui n'aurait pas sauter sur Harry pour le bouffer de toute façon ? Loll! (Moi! Si Alex aurait été là également (bon d'accord, pas en public Laï ''))

-Pour ce qui est de Snape et du renfort à envoyé... C'est fait, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça ne prend pas 10 minutes toutes cette manœuvres ;)

(Oui, peut-être ;))

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Zeb**** Oras :** Pourquoi ils ont atterrit dans ce désert ? Bah... Parce qu'on voulait qu'ils atterrissent là! Mouhahahaha. Non, sans blague (en fait, c'était pas une blague), c'est parce que les sortilèges qu'ils ont lancé ont créés un espèce de « Portoloin » et ça l'est a transporté là-bas, sans moyen de non-retour. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Chris52 :** Ryry avait pigé que Dray l'aimait... Mais il était mal à l'aise avec ses sentiments alors. Menfin, lol.

-Pour le LEMON il est dans quelques chapitres, pas avant héhéhé! Vous allez tous souffrir dans un bain d'impatience pendant encore un moment, mouhahahaha. Bon. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca**** :** Si vous trouvez toujours bien cet fic, alors ça nous fait plaisir! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Margarita6 :** Héhé, c'est un petit rien qui fait plaisir Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sefadora**** Firewood :** Et pourtant aujourd'hui on est à 140 :P Nous n'y allons pas fort, nous savon que vous êtes toute à fait capable, avec un peu de bonne volonté, de faire monter le compteur jusque l :P

Bah, aucune problème! Moins c'est long, moins ça prend de temps à répondre, et plus vite le chapitre est posté! Mais je ne nierai pas que j'aime bien les longues reviews héh :P Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;) A plus!

**BoB**** Chiri :** Eh si, la fin maintenant! Mouhahahaha! Peuh trop court, j'aimerais bien t'y voir moi, avec pareil chapitre :P

Ryry mourir ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Ça serait bien, étouffé par du sable, suffoquant... Le héro mourrant tragiquement! En fait, oui, on est assez méchante pour faire ça. Mouhahaha.

Oui, tu étais la première à reviewer ce chapitre ;o)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Citation du jour : **Ce qui embellit le désert, c'est qu'il cache un puits quelque part. **Saint-Exupéry, Antoine de 1900-1944.**

**__**

**_Oasis..._**

**_Chapitre6_**

**__**

**__**

-Potter, cria-t-il. Ne bouge plus! Arrête tout mouvement, tu m'entends ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry se mit en position horizontale et tenta de regarder derrière son épaule.

-Ouais, c'est bon je t'entend!

-Bien, alors ne bouge pas, dit Draco, sentant la sueur couler le long de son front. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse et vite...

-Si tu le peux, essais de battre un record de vitesse pour trouver une solution...

Draco se mordit la lèvre et regarda Harry avec angoisse.

-Que me soit pardonné mes bonnes résolutions du nouvelle an! dit-il d'un air suppliant.

Draco pointa sa baguette magique sur lui-même, un léger chant sortant de sa bouche. Sa voix s'éleva, douce et tendre dans le désert tandis qu'un rayon noir l'entourait. Quand enfin le rayon disparut, Harry eut la surprise de le voir flotter à dix centimètres du sol, d'étranges petites ailes aux pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Il voulut se retourner pour mieux voir, mais ne s'enfonça que de quelques centimètres de plus, ayant désormais plus que du mal à rester la tête hors du marécage.

Draco n'hésita pas se dépêcha de s'envoler vers Harry.

-Attrape ma cheville, dit Draco en tendant l'un de ses pieds ailés vers Harry. Mais surtout, ne gêne pas les ailes ou je finis engluer avec toi!

Harry se jeta pratiquement sur le pied, mais son poids fit vaciller légèrement Draco et ses pieds frôlèrent les sables mouvants, salissant les ailes d'un blanc immaculé et les rendant plus lourdes.

-Merde, grogna Draco, ses bras bougeant follement. Harry.... Fait attention!

Trop tard! Draco se retrouva lui aussi engluer dans un piège de la mort, et sous les remous que provoqua sa chute, Harry perdit son équilibre à l'horizontale et se retrouva emporter sous la surface.

-Bordel de..., jura Draco, la bouche pleine de sable. Adieu, bonne résolution de ne plus faire de magie noire...

Draco ferma les yeux, serra les poings et poussa un cri qui résonna dans le vide du désert. Un rayon électrique parcourut ses cheveux qui se dressèrent sur sa tête tandis que le sable s'écartait, révélant un Harry plein de sable et tenant toujours faiblement la cheville de Draco. Celui-ci fixa le seul endroit qui ne semblait pas mouvant et ordonna mentalement à son corps de bouger. Ils furent propulsés en moins de deux secondes sur le sable stable, les deux corps tombant mollement. Draco haleta, sentant son coeur battre la chamade. Tous ses membres tremblaient et il se sentait si épuisé qu'il du se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas s'endormir. Il rampa péniblement vers Harry pour frotter le visage couvert de sable. Le Gryffondor était inconscient et le blond ne douta pas un instant qu'il avait avalé du sable. Penché sur Harry, Draco lui ouvrit la bouche de force et lui boucha le nez. Le bouche-à-bouche s'avéra utile, Harry toussant deux minutes plus tard le sable qu'il avait avalé.

Haletant péniblement, des vertiges le prenant et des taches blanches ne cessant de se former devant ses yeux, le Gryffondor resta pourtant couché au sol, somnolant et voyant flou, se sentant misérable. Le sable qu'il avait avalé lui avait irrité la gorge et il avait l'impression que toute son anatomie intérieure en était emplit. Il regarda un moment de Draco, puis ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol, voulant prendre du repos, se repliant sur lui-même en position foetal. Ses vêtements - ou plutôt la moitié de l'ancienne robe de sorcier de Draco - était couverte de sable et certainement fichu, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

-Harry, dit Draco, haletant. Harry, t'endors pas. Il faut que tu... que tu enlève le sable que tu as avalé... Tu en as sûrement encore!

-Mhmm, laisse-moi tranquille, 'veux dormir... Me fou du sable, 'en vois depuis des jours.

-Non, dit Draco. Harry, je t'en supplie. C'est le moment de faire preuve de ta force légendaire! Mets-toi sur le ventre et essaye de... De vomir!

-Plus tard Draky... J'en ai marre de faire des efforts, laisse-moi prendre un peu de repos... Un tout petit dodo, tout petit, petit, marmonna Potter, d'une voix morne, s'endormant doucement.

-Potter! cria Draco. J'ai rompu un serment important pour te sauver de ce bourbier alors si c'est pour te voir mourir ici, autant que je te tue de mes propres mains! S'il te plait! Fais cet effort et ensuite, tu pourras dormir!

Harry marmonna quelconque malédiction à l'encontre du Serpentard et ouvrit les yeux à contre coeur, le soleil venant aussitôt lui agresser la vue, semblant plus puissant qu'auparavant. Il s'assied en tailleur et fixa le soleil une bonne minute.

-Ça vient pas, désolé.

-Crabbe et Goyle en train de faire l'amour! lâcha Draco avec brusquerie.

Harry le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, mais cela ne sembla pas motivé son estomac. La seule réaction qu'il eut fut d'ouvrir la bouche sur un cri silence, le souffle coupé, une main sur son ventre, prit d'une brutale crampe.

-Bien, dit Draco en souriant. Voyons voir...

Il eut l'air pensif un instant et sourit narquoisement.

-Tu sais que le crabe qu'on a mangé n'avait pas encore fait ses besoins... Ça explique la mixture brune qu'il y avait sur la chaire...

Harry le regarda fixement, et blêmit brusquement en entendant cela.

-C'est dégoûtant, souffla-t-il.

-Moins que les intestins de l'animal... je te jure, ils étaient tout gluants, le dépeçage était horrible! Et avec le sang qui suintait partout...

Harry eut un haut-le-coeur.

-Arrête où c'est sur toi que je vais vomir...

-Le but est que tu vomisses, Potter, dit froidement Draco. Mais pas sur moi, s'il te plait...

-Je déteste avoir la nausée! grogna Harry, en fermant les yeux pour tenter d'arrêter de voir deux Draco.

Celui-ci fit une moue et attrapa Harry par la nuque. Le brun poussa un cri et Draco en profita pour enfoncer deux doigts dans la bouche d'Harry. Il fut prit d'un haut le coeur et Draco eut tout juste le temps de se bouger avant qu'Harry ne recrache du sable. S'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, Harry regarda Draco, cherchant quelque chose de méchant (stupide ?) à lui dire, mais ne trouva rien, et se contenta de se recoucher, épuisé.

-Désolé, mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix, dit Draco en allant serrer Harry contre lui. Maintenant, tu peux dormir... Ça ira.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, déjà somnolant. Inconsciemment – ou peut-être pas – il se blottit contre Draco, pressant son corps contre le sien. Le blond eut un petit sourire et appuya sa tête sur celle d'Harry, ses mains caressant le dos du brun. La magie noire l'avait épuisé et il était certain que tous les sorciers à moins de trois cents kilomètres l'avaient repéré. D'une certaine manière, ça pouvait être une bonne nouvelle, étant donné que dans un sens ou dans un autre, s'il s'agissait des sorciers nomades du désert, ils viendraient sans aucun doute voir qui avait causé cette puissance noire dans leur lieu d'habitation, et alors, Draco et Harry seraient sauver, à moins que aucun ne veuille croire que c'était pour sauver leurs vies, dans ce cas, ils seraient exécutés pour avoir causer le trouble ici!

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux savourant les bras d'Harry autour de lui. Il embrassa la chevelure sombre, se foutant royalement du sable emmêler dedans. Il ne s'aperçut de son assoupissement que quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard. Harry dormait toujours, blottit contre lui. Draco s'étira et regarda le ciel légèrement rosé. Ils avaient vraiment dormi longtemps si le soleil se couchait. Préoccupé pour la nuit froide qu'ils allaient passer et le manque de vêtements, Draco secoua Harry, tentant de le réveiller.

Le Gryffondor gémit et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, callant sa tête au creux de son cou, dormant paisiblement et semblant... heureux !? Il ne semblait pas vouloir être extirpé des bras de Morphée (et de ceux de Draco!) pour le moment.

-Harry, murmura Draco doucement. Il faut te réveiller... Juste un peu... S'il te plait... Harry...

Potter bâilla et ouvrit un oeil endormit.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Il faut qu'on s'éloigne des sables mouvants, murmura tendrement Draco. Et aussi qu'on trouve une solution pour nos vêtements... La nuit tombe et on va geler!

-T'as qu'à les retransformer, et les sables mouvants, y peuvent pas nous atteindre, si on en reste loin et qu'on ne bouge pas!

-On bougera sûrement pendant la nuit, murmura Draco. Et nous ne sommes pas assez loin...

-Parce que t'es somnambule toi ? marmonna Harry, se rendormant à la grande horreur du blond.

-Harry, gémit Draco, désespéré. Réveille-toi!

-Laisse-moi dormir, je veux pas marcher, grommela Potter.

Draco jura et se défi doucement de l'étreinte d'Harry.

-Nous devons nous éloigner, dit Draco, se relevant. D'une manière ou d'une autre!

Il s'abaissa et passa doucement un bras sous les genoux d'Harry. Avec un léger gémissement, Draco souleva le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Il faillit tomber en arrière, mais parvint à retrouver un certain équilibre sur le sable. Grognant à cause du poids d'Harry, il se mit à avancer cahin-caha, essayant de ne pas basculer.

-Hmmm, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommela Harry, rouvrant quelque peu les yeux.

-Je te porte, ça ne se voit pas ? gronda Draco qui peinait difficilement. Nous devons nous éloi... éloigner.

-Et tu vas te rompre le dos.

-Bien possible, dit Draco dont le visage rougissait sous l'effort. Ce sable collé à tes vêtements est vraiment trop lourd...

-Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui est trop lourd.

-Non, dit Draco, haletant. Quand tu étais sur moi hier, tu n'étais pas si pesant... Bon, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention... Mais je suis sûr que tu étais moins lourd!

« Grmpffgnn... » fut la seule réponse que lui accord le brun, blottit contre lui, se rendormant tout doucement, alors que le soleil tirait sa révérence pour laisser place à un clair de lune argenté et à une température tout aussi froide que la couleur acier.

Draco fit trois pas de plus avant de tomber à genoux, le Gryffondor atterrissant durement sur le sable. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco.

-Plutôt que de t'éreinter, viens dormir.

-Pas... pas tout de suite, dit Draco. Je dois m'occuper de toi... Il faut t'enlever tout ce sable que tu as sur le corps... Je te promets de ne pas abuser mais... est-ce que je peux... te déshabiller ?

-Laisse mes vêtements là où ils le sont, m'en fous du sable, viens dormir, on gèle déjà!

-Non! s'entêta Draco. Demain, ça va coller encore plus et nous aurons plus de mal pour l'enlever...

-Rawww! grogna Harry en se redressant enfin et en enlevant sa robe d'un geste rageur, ainsi que sa chemise. Tiens!

Draco soupira.

-Es-tu toujours obligé de faire les choses en râlant ? demanda Draco en secouant les vêtements plein de sable d'Harry.

-Quand j'en ai marre, que je suis fatigué, que je rêve d'un lit et d'un repas chaud, oui!

-Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, dit le blond en passant rapidement sa main sur le torse d'Harry, enlevant le sable collé à sa peau. Mais tu râlais quand même!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Voyons voir, dit Draco pensivement. En trois jours, tu t'es plains combien de fois ? Et c'est moi qui suis censé être le plus chiant de la bande!

-Ce serait plutôt un duo si tu veux mon avis. Mais que veux-tu, les déserts ont le don de m'irriter à chaque fois que j'y vais, et dans tous les sens du mot! répondit de façon plutôt sarcastique le Gryffondor en secouant énergiquement sa veste.

Draco soupira et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi, dit-il. J'en ai assez de me faire mordre chaque fois que je te parle alors que j'essaye de me montrer « gentil »! Ce qui, en soit, est exceptionnel chez moi!

-J'approuve, c'est exceptionnel, et je doute que tu continues à Poudlard! Pas avec tes chiens-chiens qui vont recommencer à te suivre, Parkinson-la-sangsue et Snape dans le coin, sans parler de ton père qui va te coller pendant quelques jours aux bottes pour, sans aucun doute, essayer de te soutirer des informations pour son maître! N'oublions pas que tu as passé plusieurs jours avec Harry Potter, ça pourrait être bon pour sa côte de lèche-cul du côté de Tom Jedusor!

-Va te faire foutre, cria Draco. J'en ai assez de jouer le punching ball! Je ne te parle plus tant que tu n'es pas calmé!

Draco s'assit sur le sable et tourna obstinément le dos à Harry. Celui-ci le regarda un moment, puis se releva, enleva son jeans pour l'épousseter à son tour, prenant tout son temps, essayant d'ignorer qu'il était à moitié nu, ne portait que des sous-vêtements et que la température était glaciale. Pas une fois, il n'accorda un regard au blond et renfila son pantalon, ainsi que sa chemise et sa robe, la serrant contre lui pour se procurer un peu de chaleur. Il passerait la nuit comme cela, un point c'est tout! Il se rallongea au sol et tenta de se rendormir. Maudit sois Malfoy, il avait fait fuir sa somnolence!

Draco serra péniblement les dents, grelottant. Il avait perdu sa propre robe en utilisant la magie noire et le froid de la nuit lui donnait la chaire de poule. Le nez en l'air, il se demanda vaguement qu'elle serait la réaction d'Harry s'il mourrait de froid durant la nuit.

« Du soulagement, sans doute », pensa Draco.

Il serra ses bras nus contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, décidé à essayer de ne pas dormir, de crainte de ne jamais se réveiller. Ce fut donc une nuit pénible pour tous les deux qui débuta, les laissant à part l'un de l'autre, plein de rancoeur, de questions et des pensées. Le froid se faisait brûlant, irritant, mordant! Mais, tout aussi obstiné qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux, ils étaient bien décidés à ne pas faire les premiers pas pour se faire pardonner, ni l'un ni l'autre. Têtus comme des mules et tellement emplis d'orgueil, ils attendaient, une attente qui pouvait s'avérer longue.

Draco sentait de plus en plus la fatigue le tenter et, ses paupières se fermant, il bascula sur le côté, son corps tombant mollement sur le sable froid. Il tenta bien de se relever et d'ouvrir les yeux, mais son corps exécuta l'ordre inverse. Roulé en boule, la somnolence prit possession de son corps, l'emmenant tout doucement vers le repos tandis que ses bras et ses jambes se raidissaient sous le froid. Entendant le bruit sourd qu'avait produit Draco en tombant, Harry se redressa légèrement et se retourna vers le blond pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état du Serpentard et se releva brutalement, s'approchant de lui à toute allure. Le retournant sur le dos, il prit son pouls et le lui asséna une brutale gifle pour le réveiller. Draco sursauta et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ne prononça aucune parole mais tourna obstinément le dos à Harry. Celui-ci grogna et s'étendit à côté de Draco, dégrafant sa robe et les recouvrant tous les deux. Avec le peu de force qu'il avait, Draco s'éloigna d'Harry, ne voulant surtout pas le toucher. On ne voulait pas d'un Draco Malfoy gentil et proche, il serait donc méchant et distant. Peu lui importait qu'il en souffre le plus. Harry grogna à nouveau et se décala sur le même côté que lui, pour s'assurer qu'il serait lui aussi couvert. Draco n'eut pas la force de bouger. Les yeux fermés, il sentait la somnolence l'envahir. Il regarda vaguement son bras en face de lui, seul membre qui n'était pas couvert. Il le tira vers lui, mais n'eut pas la force de le plier. Ça lui faisait mal... Il haussa les épaules et s'endormit.

Le reste de la nuit se passa plus ou moins bien pour les deux, et se fut un crépuscule rouge qui se leva à l'horizon. Se réveillant le premier, Harry regarda misérablement autour de lui en bâillant. Il tomba finalement sur le visage de Draco et son regard dériva sur son bras. Il perdit quelques couleurs en voyant sa main plus blême que d'habitude.

-Putain!

Il se releva brusquement croyant qu'il était mort de froid. Il fut néanmoins rassuré quand, gêné par le brusque mouvement, Draco bougea doucement. Le jeune homme poussa un léger gémissement qui se poussa en un cri perçant quand une fulgurante douleur lui transperça le bras. Harry se redressa aussitôt sur ses pieds, sautillants pendant une fraction de secondes, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

« Il a eut froid et il va perdre son bras, c'est de ma faute! Il a eu froid et il va perdre son bras, c'est de ma faute! Il a eu froid et il va perdre son bras, c'est de ma faute! C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute! » ne cessait-il de penser.

Draco serrait péniblement les dents et pressait contre lui son bras douloureux. Des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur sa joue tandis qu'il essayait de faire disparaître la souffrance et de réchauffer son bras.

« Arrg, arrggg, arrrrg! Il va crever et ce sera de MA faute! » paniqua mentalement Harry, à nouveau.

Draco se mit sur le ventre, le bras coincé entre le sable et lui. La chaleur se répandit tout d'abord dans son coude, montant vers son épaule ou descendant vers son poignet. Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux de joies: Visiblement, il y avait plus de peur que de mal, bien qu'il ait souffert le martyre pendant quelques minutes. Harry pourtant, lui tournait dos et semblait toujours paniqué, regardant de gauche à droite s'il ne pourrait pas trouver quelque chose pour lui venir en aide. À moins que le sable n'ait des aspects curatifs, il avait bien peu de chance de trouver quoique ce soit! Draco poussa un léger soupir et fit bouger ses doigts avec soulagement mais difficulté.

-Eh bien, dit-il avec joie. C'est pas passé loin...

Harry, entendant le blond parler, et non crier se retourna, exprimant un visage tendu et crispé qui se dissipa en soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de mal. Draco plia légèrement son coude, grimaçant à un certain moment pour enfin retendre son bras et paraître soulager. Il vérifia chaque partie de son bras, constatant rapidement qu'il ne devait pas trop forcer, mais qu'il n'avait rien de trop grave.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry, encore un peu nerveux.

Draco sursauta et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma. Son visage devint froid et il se contenta de se relever pour secouer ses vêtements. Les seuls mots qu'il dit furent ceux du sortilège des points cardinaux, demandant l'indication du nord avant de partir doucement dans la direction indiquée. Clignant des yeux, le Gryffondor le regarda s'en aller avant lui. Il serra les poings et il grinça des dents tellement sa mâchoire était crispée. Maudit soit tous les Malfoy de la terre! Il attrapa dans un geste rageur sa robe et l'enfila.

-J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser crever de froid, ça m'aurait empêcher de me le taper de mauvaise humeur pendant tout cette foutue journée de merde! Non mais, foutu Malfoy qui se prennent pour plus haut qu'ils le sont! Je ressemble à une valise ou quoi ? marmonna-t-il rageusement pour lui-même, trop bas pour que le blond l'entende.

Draco stoppa, comme figé par la seule phrase qu'il avait entendu: « J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser crever de froid »... Il serra les poings et les yeux en inspirant un bon coup pour retrouver son sang froid mais finit par soupirer avant de se laisser tomber dans le sable, s'asseyant en tailleur dans le creux où ils étaient.

« Non, mais c'est quoi son problème encore ? » pesta Harry, en lui-même.

Il s'approcha du blond et s'arrêta à côté de lui, les bras croisés, attendant visiblement une explication ou une réaction. Mais Draco se contenta de le regarder en coin, bien décidé à continuer de se taire et à ne pas bouger. Potter ne voulait pas d'un Malfoy dans les pattes et bien il n'en aurait plus! Un long moment passa ainsi, tout deux résignés à ne pas fléchir, Finalement, se fut Harry qui craqua le premier:

-Arhg! Mais je t'emmerde! cracha-t-il, avant de tourner brusquement les talons et de se remettre à marcher, il alla s'asseoir près de deux cent mètres plus loin, n'étant plus qu'un petit point au loin pour Draco.

« Oui je sais », pensa Draco en baissant la tête.

Il regarda le minuscule point, se sentant brusquement triste. Harry voulait le voir mort... Rien que cette idée lui donnait la brusque envie d'aller se jeter dans les sables mouvants! Tant qu'à être bloqué dans ce désert avec quelqu'un qui se foutait complètement de sa gueule et ne voulait pas de lui, avec son père qui l'attendait en Grande-Bretagne et Snape qui aurait moins de temps pour lui, étant donné que les cours avaient recommencé et que Voldemort le demandait de plus en plus fréquemment, Draco serait à nouveau seul. Seul à Poudlard, ou seul au trépas, quelle différence ? Draco se leva et marcha lentement, suivant les traces de pas qu'il avait fait la veille en marchant avec Harry dans ses bras. Il n'eut aucun problème pour savoir où se trouvaient les sables mouvants, remarquant que le sable était plus foncé. Il soupira un instant puis, sans hésiter, sauta dedans.

À deux cent mètres de là, Harry marmonna pour lui-même. Par une coïncidence ou non, il se trouva à regarder du côté de Draco et remarqua que celui-ci semblait se trouver plus loin, mais aussi assis à un niveau bien plus bas. En fait, était-il seulement assis ? Son corps semblait plus engloutit dans le...

-PUTAIN LES SABLES MOUVANTS! hurla-t-il, se redressant brusquement sur ses pieds et accourant dans la direction où Draco était engloutit.

Draco ferma les yeux, se demandant vaguement s'il devait adresser une vague prière. Le sable lui arrivait déjà au-dessus des cuisses quand il décida qu'il serait bon d'adresser une dernière pensée à ses proches.

« Père... On se retrouve en enfer...,

Mère... Ben... Pareil!,

Oncle Sev... Puisse-tu me pardonner ma lâcheté... »

Draco ferma les yeux et frissonna. Le sable venait de toucher la peau de son torse et ses mains étaient prises au piège. Une quinzaine de seconde plus tard, Harry ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre, et il paniquait de plus en plus en voyant Draco s'enfoncer dans ce qui allait être sa mort, s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu plus!

Draco haleta péniblement en constatant qu'il était immergé jusqu'au coude. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre la nuit... Mourir de froid était sans doute plus agréable qu'étouffé par du sable. Mais il savait déjà qu'il aurait trouvé mille excuses pour ne pas mourir s'il avait attendu. A présent, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour! A moins qu'il ne se serve encore de magie noire pour se sauver, il était condamné...

Arrivé à quelques mètres des sables mouvants, ne voulant pas s'aventurer plus loin de peur que le sol ne lâche sous lui, Harry s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas de corde, donc rien pour tirer Draco par une simple force musculaire de là. Un « Wingardium Leviosa » dans ce cas ? Ça pourrait marché... ou encore un sortilège d'attraction...

Non, dans tous les cas, ça ne servait que pour des objets.

-Malfoy! hurla-t-il.

Draco sursauta et tourna péniblement la tête pour voir Harry aux bords des sables mouvants. Il rendit grâce au ciel que le sable soit déjà à ses épaules.

-Ne bouge pas! ordonna Harry, ses yeux le fixant attentivement, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles peintes d'un vert des plus singulier.

Draco s'épargna de répliquer qu'il aurait du mal, le sable lui montant peu à peu au menton. Harry, prit entre le dilemme d'être entraîner lui aussi dans le bourbier, ou de sauver le blond finit par rompre se conflit et s'approcha, précautionneusement, du bord, bien décidé. À moins d'un mètre, il s'accroupit et tendit sa main pour saisir Draco, alors que celui-ci lui jeta un regard furibond. Harry l'ignora et plongea sa main dans le sable, saisissant le col de la robe du Serpentard. Serrant les dents, il tira de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière. Draco poussa un juron qui aurait fait pâlir le plus grand des charretiers quand il s'aperçut que son corps, tiré par Harry, sortait peu à peu du sable. Il eut beau se débattre, Harry ne lâcha pas prise et l'attrapa plus fortement quand son torse fut sortit. Vaincu, le jeune homme blond se laissa sortir, gardant froidement les lèvres serrées et le regard baissé. Harry le traîna sur une bonne dizaine de mètres, puis le relâcha et se laissa tomber au sol, assis, essoufflé, la tête renversé vers l'arrête et les yeux fermés.

-Putain..., souffla-t-il.

Draco tomba à ses côtés mais garda le silence. Il avait raté sa propre tentative de suicide... Quel nul! Après un moment, Harry se releva et regarda Draco de haut – normal, il était debout – d'un regard dur, voire même glacial.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? C'était stupide, immature, sans aucun sens!

Draco se contenta de fixer Harry d'un regard froid et se releva. Il s'approcha du brun, le fixant durement avant de lui tourner le dos obstinément. Énervé, même hors de lui, Harry le saisit par l'épaule et le retourna. Ils se fixèrent un moment, quand soudain, Potter le poussa brutalement, le faisant tomber au sol.

-TU COMPTAIS FAIRE QUOI VRAIMENT EN TE TUANT ? TU COMPTAIS ARRANGER QUOI COMME PROBLÈME ?

Draco du se mordre intensément l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui répondre. Ça le démangeait d'aplatir ce Gryffondor prétentieux en lui révélant tant de choses qui lui sembleraient sans aucun doute mensongère tant elles étaient inattendues, mais il se retint et se releva pour simplement le fixer dans les yeux et dire d'une voix froide:

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, _Potter_ ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT ME FAIRE ? TU NE VEUX MÊME PAS LE SAVOIR! lui hurla le brun, incapable de reprendre contrôle sur lui.

-Si je te pose la question, Potter, c'est que je veux le savoir...

-Bien plus que tu ne le crois! aboya sèchement le Gryffondor, s'éloignant aussitôt.

-Pas si vite, Potter! gronda Draco en l'attrapant par le poignet. Ce n'est pas une réponse!

-Si c'en est une!

-Non, répondit Draco. Tu as toi-même souhaité ma mort que je sache, avoua-t-il précipitamment. Alors soit tu me donnes une réponse claire et justifiable pour la raison de ta colère, soit je retourne barboter dans mon sable mouvant!

Harry le fixa un long moment.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça m'aurait fait ? Je m'en aurais voulu, probablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours parce que la dernière chose que je t'avais dit ou pensé de toi était que oui, j'aurais voulu que tu crèves, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était des paroles en l'air. Et que j'aurais probablement plonger après toi. Ça te va, t'es content ?

Draco poussa un profond soupir, tentant de se calmer.

-Elles sont nulles, tes raisons, décréta-t-il en tournant le dos à Harry d'un air bourru.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit, et ton foutu orgueil. Maintenant, lâche mon poignet!

Draco sursauta et remarqua qu'en effet, il tenait toujours le poignet du Gryffondor dans sa main. Il leva doucement le bras, regardant sa prise d'un air légèrement pensif.

-Et si je ne voulais pas le lâcher ? demanda Draco avec sournoiserie.

-Je m'en chargerais personnellement, répondit Harry, serrant les dents, fixant, lui aussi, la prise de Draco sur son poignet.

-Personnellement ? demanda Draco en essayant de ne pas rire. Et qu'entends-tu par là ?

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond.

-Lâche-moi Malfoy.

Draco perdit aussitôt son sourire et lâcha Harry en rejetant son poignet loin de lui avec mépris.

-Et puis je m'en fous, de toute façon, dit-il froidement en marchant dans la direction opposée.

-_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ lança Harry, visant le Serpentard qui retournait, involontairement – ou peut-être pas – vers les sables mouvants.

Draco réagit au quart de tour. En moins d'une seconde, il sortit sa baguette, invoqua un bouclier et, quand le sort d'Harry fut annulé, bondit sur le Gryffondor avant de s'arrêter à un mètre du jeune homme. Son visage exprimait autant d'étonnement que celui d'Harry.

-Ne... M'attaque... Plus... Jamais... Par... Derrière, dit Draco d'une voix entrecoupée.

-Ce n'était pas une attaque, siffla le Gryffondor, plantant ses yeux de jade dans les iris scintillants du blond.

-Peu importe, dit froidement Draco dont la main tremblante tentait vainement de ranger sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. Ne refais jamais ça! Point final!

Et il se détourna du Gryffondor pour seulement souffler un peu et laisser un instant son masque froid, cachant son désarroi. Les cours de duel avec Lucius et Severus servaient peut-être mieux qu'il ne le pensait... Harry le fixa encore un instant, puis se détourna en secouant la tête il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, autant des sables mouvants que de Malfoy. Quand Draco eut enfin retrouvé son sang froid, il poussa un profond soupir et se retourna, regardant Harry. Il marcha lentement vers lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

-J'aurai pu te faire mal, Potter, dit Draco avec sérieux. Plus mal que tu ne le penses. Et ça m'a fait peur... Alors désolé de m'être énervé, mais... ne m'attaque plus par-derrière.

Harry ne le regarda pas, son regard toujours braqué devant lui.

-Je te répète que ce n'était pas une attaque, répliqua-t-il.

Il prit enfin la peine de regarder Draco.

-C'était seulement pour t'arrêter, car, je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué, mais tu te dirigeais à nouveau vers les sables mouvants.

-Un sort lancé vers moi, que ce soit une attaque ou non, est interprété par moi de la même manière... C'est un automatisme que Severus essaye de me faire perdre, mais que je garde malgré tout... Alors évite.

-Humpff, ouais.

Harry se leva en s'époussetant et s'avança de quelques pas, regardant l'horizon qui s'étendait devant lui. Ce n'était plus des dunes, mais un terrain bien plat, aride, sans eau qui s'offrait désormais à eux. Une fournaise ardente, encore plus qu'auparavant, si c'était possible.

-Un de ces jours, ça te causera des ennuis Malfoy.

-Ça m'en a déjà causé, marmonna le Serpentard en se levant à son tour. C'est bizarre ce coin, commenta-t-il.

-C'est un endroit où on peut dire que tout n'est que sécheresse. Deux jours là-dedans et on est mort. D'après ce que j'ai déjà vu dans un livre, et plusieurs reportages télé, les vautours y sont très fréquents.

Draco fit une moue qui se changea en air pensif. Il regarda la terre aride et s'y aventura doucement. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et colla son oreille contre pour ensuite frapper sa main dessus.

-Bizarre, dit-il. Ce genre d'endroit n'a rien à faire dans le Sahara... Du moins pas ici...

-Et pourquoi, pas ici ? On est dans un désert, alors, pourquoi il n'y aura pas ça, maintenant ?

-Pour deux raisons, commenta Draco en se relevant. La première, ce genre de terrain ce trouve très proche de l'Afrique... Non, en fait, ils sont en Afrique! Nous devrions donc apercevoir, non loin d'ici, quelques touffes d'herbes éparses... Hors, il n'y a rien! De plus, est-ce que tu vois ce qu'il y a, là ? demanda Draco en désignant l'horizon.

Harry plissa les yeux et mis sa main en visière pour regarder au loin.

-Euh... un relief ?

-Des dunes, Potter! dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y a des dunes! Regarde!

Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui montra la droite.

-Tu vois les courbes ? Ce sont des courbes faites par des dunes de sables! Ce terrain n'est pas là par hasard! Il a été créé!

-Ce qui veut dire que... Il y a des sorciers non loin d'ici! s'écria Potter, en regardant dans le ciel, cherchant quelconque trace de tapis volant.

-Je ne pense pas, non, dit Draco. Ce n'est qu'un point de ralliement, à la limite un arrêt prévu pour la nuit... Si des sorciers viennent ici, c'est quand ils traversent le désert, sans plus... Et il y a peu de chance qu'un sorcier vienne ici dans les jours qui suivent... Par contre... On doit sans doute trouver un puit!

Harry sembla se mettre à rêvasser.

-Je ne dirai pas non à un peu d'eau!

Draco eut un sourire.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Et je propose qu'on essaye tout de suite de trouver ce coin d'eau... Le problème, c'est que c'est large, comme espace... On pourrait le raté...

-Tu te souviens du sortilège qu'on nous a appris l'année dernière, en Sorts et Enchantements ? Ça permettait de trouver un point d'eau... Dans ou sur la terre. Enfin, si Flitwick vous l'a appris à vous, tu n'étais pas dans mon cours.

-Il nous l'a appris, dit Draco. Bien que j'ai complètement oublié ce sortilège. J'étais déjà en train de réfléchir à la combinaison de l'énergie astrale avec celle très maigre qu'il me restait dans les veines pour me faire pousser des ailes... Mais avec le sort, pas besoin...

-T'as finit avec ta magie noire ? Si oui, on a plus qu'à se lancer au hasard, parce que j'ai l'esprit complètement embrouillé et je ne me souviens plus du sort.

-Nil novi sub sole, dit Draco avec amusement. Mieux vaut magie noire qu'errance éternelle! Je pense que je vais essayer, mais je ne promets pas d'y parvenir... Au pire, je m'effondrais raide mort et les vautours auront de quoi manger et toi un peu de tranquillité!

-Super captivant, je suis vraiment rassuré tu sais ?! Allez, joue un peu avec ta baguette en jetant ton vilain petit sort de méchant sorcier que tu es! J'ai envie d'un peu d'eau et d'enlever tout ce sable!

-Ha... Ha... Ha! fit Draco.

Il sortit néanmoins sa baguette et la pointa sur lui-même.

-Rara avis in terris! s'exclama le blond en fermant les yeux.

Un éclair sortit de sa baguette et vint violemment toucher son dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais aussitôt eut-il crié que deux longues ailes blanches s'étendirent derrière lui.

-Permission de décoller mon oiseau, euh, capitaine, se moqua Harry, faisant un salut militaire.

-C'est hilarant, se moqua Draco en essayant de rester debout. Continue de rire et je te jette le sort! Tu verras combien c'est amusant d'avoir deux tonnes sur le dos...

Harry lui tira puérilement la langue et croisa les bras.

-De toute façon, tu n'oserais pas. Et puis, t'es déjà vidé de toute énergie, tu ne pourrais PAS jeter le sort une deuxième fois.

-Ah ? demanda Draco d'un air sadique. Malheureusement, tu as raison. J'ai l'impression que mon corps se désagrège tant je suis fatigué...

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux. Il sentit vaguement ses jambes ployer sur lui mais ne toucha jamais le sol, ses longues ailes battant doucement pour le maintenir en l'air.

-J'aurai cru qu'elles seraient noires, marmonna Draco en regardant les plumes de ses nouveaux membres.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

-Allez, arrête de faire le bouffon et va trouver de l'eau, moi je vais aller marcher un peu. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

Draco eut une moue agacée et battit légèrement des ailes.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser tout seul dans ce désert ? Pas question! déclara le blond.

Et sans attendre, il attrapa Harry par la taille. Le brun poussa un léger cri de surprise en se sentant quitter le sol et se débattit quelque peu, tentant, en vain, de faire lâcher le blond. Il dû se résigner au fait qu'il ne redescendrait pas tout de suite. Draco eut un léger rire et continua de survoler la zone aride. Il se sentait si libre qu'il ne prêta pas attention au grand sourire qu'il arborait, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Harry, pendant ce temps, essayait de prendre en considération qu'il volait, sans balais – ce qui n'était pas plus pire – dans les bras de quelqu'un, dans ceux de DRACO MALFOY, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il se sentait bien, qu'aucune réaction de révolte ou de dégoût n'avait fait mine de se montrer. Draco avait plus que jamais l'air d'un ange, ce qui était tout le contraire de son caractère, et aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, Harry le trouvait... attirant ?! Il se donna une gifle mentale.

-Fais-moi redescendre! s'écria-t-il soudain.

-Tu as vu le puit ? demanda Draco, baissant sur Harry son visage toujours étrangement radieux.

-Non, mais je veux descendre! Je préfère nettement un balais pour voler, là, j'ai les pieds dans le vide!

-Sur un balai aussi, fit remarquer Draco. Mais attends un peu! Je crois avoir trouvé... On ira plus vite ainsi!

Sans attendre, Draco battit plus furieusement des ailes, regardant au loin une légère ombre sur le sol. Son sourire s'étendit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait bien du puit qui était, visiblement, assez large. Contrairement au puits traditionnels, l'entrée n'était pas surélevée mais seulement entourée d'une barrière bancale.

-Heu... Potter ? demanda Draco. On a un problème...

-Quel problème ? demanda Harry, regardant lui aussi le puit, avec une envie clairement visible.

-J'ai jamais atterri de ma vie! dit Draco en regardant le ciel. Ça va secouer un peu...

Harry déglutit et se tendit légèrement.

-Euh, et si tu me faisais descendre, à un mètre du sol ? Ça m'empêcherait de me retrouver le nez dans la poussière à l'atterrissage.

-Et qui me servira d'airbag ? demanda Draco, amusé.

Il descendit néanmoins à un mettre du sol et, doucement, déposa Harry au sol pour ensuite s'élancer dans le ciel. Harry le regarda voltiger à plusieurs mètres dans les airs, cherchant un moyen de se poser sans trop de catastrophe. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas lu le mode d'emploie avant de faire apparaître ces ailes, ça lui serait sûrement utile... à présent. Draco grimaça en regardant le sol. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile sur des dunes de sables...

-En douceur, murmura Draco. En... Dou... ceur... Putain!

Draco poussa un cri et, criant un rapide « Finite incantatem » pour faire disparaître ses ailes, il tomba dans le puits, la tête la première. Aussitôt, un grand éclat de rire retentit au-dessus de sa tête.

-Malfoy ? demanda Harry, pencher par-dessus de la barrière et qui regardait tout au fond, au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait réellement voir.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Draco, plongé dans l'eau. Pas drôle du tout!

-Oh si! C'est très drôle! Profite au moins de l'eau, j'y descends après toi!

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas maintenant ? demanda Draco. Y'a place pour dix, là-dedans!

-Au cas où tu aurais encore quelques maladresses à donner et que tu te lances un sortilège de chaleur intérieur, je ne préfère pas venir.

-Tssss, fit simplement Draco. Cesse de faire l'idiot et viens ici! Tu as autant besoin d'eau que moi!

-Et tu crois que je vais sauter là-dedans, sans mes vêtements, avec toi au fond ?

-Potter, grogna Draco. Je vis dans un dortoir avec cinq garçons et j'en suis un. Que tu sois nu, je m'en contrefiche! mentit-il.

-En fait, j'allais sauter, Monsieur-qui-ne-connait-pas-la-pudeur.

Il retira sa veste qui rejoignit sa robe blanche ainsi que son jeans et son boxer.

-Attention en bas!

Et il sauta. Draco se poussa juste à temps et reçu un énorme éclaboussure. Il marmonna contre les Gryffondor maladroit puis ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact de l'eau sur lui. Harry n'émergea pas tout de suite, et, pendant un moment, Draco cru qu'il ne s'était noyé au contact brutal de l'eau. Ce sentiment s'accru après le quart de minute qui venait de s'écouler sans que le brun ne refasse surface.

-Potter ? appela Draco en regardant l'eau noire en dessous d'eux. Potter ?

Toujours rien. Draco se mit à tourner en rond, remuant l'eau autour de lui.

-Potter ? Potter ?!

-Bouh! fit une voix dans son dos, deux mains se posant sur ses épaules.

Draco fit un bon prodigieux en l'air, s'éloignant aussi rapidement que possible.

-Espèce de crétin! cria-t-il. On n'a pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça!

Il rangea péniblement sa baguette que, par automatisme, sa main était allée chercher. Dans la pénombre, Harry eut un sourire et se laissa flotter sur le dos, nageant tranquillement.

Draco lui tira puérilement la langue avant de se hisser sur le bord du puit, laissant simplement ses jambes dans l'eau. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un fredonnement, puis, peu à peu, des paroles s'élevèrent dans l'air:

-_Moi je traîne dans le désert depuis plus de 28 jours,_

_Et déjà quelques mirages me disent de faire demi-tour,_

_La fée des neiges me suit tapant sur son tambour,_

_Les fantômes du syndicat, des marchands de certitudes,_

_Se sont glissés jusqu'à ma lune, reprochant mon attitude,_

_C'est pas très populaire le goût d'la solitude, _se mit à chanter Harry.

Draco regarda Harry avec intérêt.

-Pas mal, dit-il. Continue de chanter, avec de la chance, il pleuvra d'ici deux jours...

-Emmerdeur! grogna Harry, pas pour autant intimidé:

_Quand t'es dans le désert depuis trop longtemps,_

_Tu t'demandes à qui ça sert,_

_Toutes les règles un peu truquées,_

_Du jeu qu'on veut te faire jouer,_

_Les yeux bandés_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et revint dans l'eau.

-Tu ne chantes pas mal, Potter... Juste un peu faux..., dit le blond en souriant narquoisement.

-Non sans blague ? Comme si je ne le savais pas! ironisa le jeune homme.

-Bien, alors si tu le sais, pourquoi cette torture ? demanda Draco, souriant.

-Parce que j'ai envie de chanter, voilà tout. Si t'aimes pas, t'as qu'a remonter!_Tous les rapaces du pouvoir menés par un gros clown sinistre,_

_Foncent vers moi sur la musique d'un piètre accordéoniste,_

_Je crois__ pas qu'ils viennent me parler d'la joie d'la vie d'artiste_

Draco poussa un grognement sinistre et, sans attendre, se hissa sur le petit bord à l'intérieur du puit. Debout sur celui-ci, il posa ses mains sur un appui extérieur et se hissa péniblement, sortant ainsi du creux noir et humide. Harry le regarda un moment, pantois, le laisser seul au fond du puit, et finalement, il se remit à chanter, terminant les vers dans sa chanson:

_Les gens disent que les poètes finissent tous trafiquants d'armes,_

_On est 50 millions de poètes, c'est ça qui doit faire notre charme,_

_Sur une lune de Saturne mon perroquet sonne l'alarme,_

_C'est drôle mais tout le monde s'en fout,_

_Vendredi tombant nul part, y a Robinson solitaire,_

_Qui m'a dit : " j'trouve plus mon île, vous n'auriez pas vu la mer "_

_Va falloir que j'lui parle du thermonucléaire,_

_Quand t'es dans le désert depuis trop longtemps,_

_Tu t'demandes à qui ça sert,_

_Les yeux bandés,_

_Hier un homme est venu vers moi d'une démarche un peu traînante,_

_Il m'a dit t'as tenu combien d'jours j'ai répondu bientôt 30,_

_J'm'souviens qu'il espérait tenir jusqu'à 40,_

_Quand j'lui ai demandé son message, il m'a dit d'un air tranquille:_

_Les politiciens finiront tous un jour au font d'un asile,_

_J'ai compris que je pourrais bientôt regagner la ville_

Draco leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna pour ne plus entendre Harry chanter. Il se laissa finalement choir sur le sol, fermant les yeux tandis que son corps humide et son pantalon séchait doucement. Tout au fond du trou, Harry fit quelques brasses, en tournant en rond, le puit n'étant pas très large. Puis alla s'asseoir au même endroit que Draco un peu plus tôt, frottant chaque partie de son anatomie pour y enlever le sable sécher. Estimant qu'il était un tant sois peu propre, il replongea dans l'eau pour enlever ce qui restait, mais qui était décollé, et se remit à chanter.

Draco poussa un léger soupir, sentant sa peau devenir de plus en plus sèche. Il regarda le ciel bleu d'un air pensif, soupirant. Toute la magie noire qu'il avait fait, sa tentative de suicide et la chaleur accentuait ses vertiges et, bien vite, il se surprit à fermer les yeux, une étrange somnolence s'emparant de lui. Bien vite, Draco s'endormit, peu soucieux du soleil cuisant sa peau blanche déjà fort rouge par endroit.

-La la la la!

Harry ressortit du puit en chantonnant, mais se tut bien vite en voyant le Serpentard dormir. Il se rhabilla en silence, regrettant que ses vêtements soient si sales. Par la suite, il jeta un regard à Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et se mit en route, désirant aller flâner par-ci par-là, laissant son esprit s'évader. Esprit qui était assez embrouillé, et qui ne pouvait malheureusement, n'être d'aucune utilité pour occlumancer avec Snape, tout comme pour transplaner, par le fait que cela demandait une concentration assez intense les premiers temps et tous deux n'étaient pas encore assez expérimenté pour le faire à leur aise, et de plus, transplaner de pays en pays s'avérait assez dangereux.

Draco bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, poussant un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Il se roula un peu en boule, protégeant son visage de la lumière du soleil avec ses bras.

Potter bâilla et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, continuant à marcher, regardant vaguement autour de lui, ne prenant aucun point de reperd dans le cas où il pourrait se perdre. À un moment, il s'arrêta enfin, en entendant le cri perçant d'un volatile dont il appréhendais connaître l'identité, mais dont il était presque sûr d'avoir reconnu. Regardant autour de lui, il eut la terreur de ne plus apercevoir Draco et le puit.

Draco, profondément endormi, se retourna légèrement, poussant un second petit gémissement, cette fois angoissée. Les sourcils froncé, le jeune homme blond gigota encore un peu avant de se redresser subitement, effrayé. Son coeur battait la chamade tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui avec angoisse.

-Potter ? appela-t-il, inquiet. Potter ?

Il n'y avait strictement rien, un grand vide totale, aucune trace de Harry, même pas une chaussette qu'il aurait pu oublier d'enfiler avant ses chaussures.

-Merde, merde, merde!

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, tandis que l'ombre d'un vautour passait à côté de lui. Il se saisit de sa baguette. Il y eut un second cri, et Harry se tint prêt à jeter un sort au rapace, s'il décidait de l'attaquer ou de se poser. Celui-ci fut cependant rejoint par deux autres, ce qui fit déglutir le Gryffondor. Il devenait une proie vivante.

Draco entendit lui aussi les cris et sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds. La fatigue était toujours là, tant morale que physique. Il se força cependant à courir, criant à tue-tête après Harry.

-_Stupefix_! lança le brun, immobilisant un des vautours de l'infernal trio, le faisant ainsi tomber au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Plus que deux! C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Draco continuait de courir, repérant enfin Harry au loin. Comment diable avait-il pu aller si loin sans même le prévenir ? Les questions de Draco s'effacèrent quand il vit les vautours près d'Harry.

-_Avada Kedavra_! cria Draco.

Un éclair vert vint frapper l'un des vautours qui tomba mollement au sol. Le brun blêmit brutalement en entendant le sortilège, mais aussi en voyant le rayon vert. Il n'avait jamais aimé et n'aimerait jamais ce sortilège. Et pour de bonne raison. Il était à l'origine de toute sa vie jusqu'à présent. Draco ne remarqua pas la pâleur de Harry et continua de courir, levant sa baguette vers le dernier vautour. Il hésita un instant puis lança un dernier sort, celui-là de stupéfiction. Il freina alors, de la poussière se soulevant de sous ses pieds tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de Harry. Le brun le regardait, silencieux, surpris (et choqué ?) que le Serpentard ait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable. Le pire de tous. Mais pourquoi cela le surprenait-il autant ?

Draco, lui, tomba brusquement à genoux, essoufflé mais surtout, épuisé. Le suivant du regard, Harry ne parla pas tout de suite. Une bonne minute s'écoula, avant qu'il n'ouvre enfin la bouche :

-Ça va aller ?

Draco ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter de respirer calmement et à garder son masque habituel. Il finit enfin par se tourner vers le vautour qu'il avait tué. Tué... Il ne l'avait jamais fait ou du moins, pas comme ça... Pas sans que cela ne soit nécessaire.

« Ça l'était! », lui souffla sa conscience. « C'était pour sauver Potter... »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Même sans ça, il aurait pu le sauver et il le savait.

-Satané automatisme, marmonna-t-il en essayant de se relever pour ensuite vaciller péniblement.

Harry l'aida à se relever, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses faits et gestes envers le blond, cette fois-ci.

« Il te prend pour un Mangemort, maintenant! »

« C'est pas vrai », se répondit-il à lui-même.

« En es-tu si sûr ? » entendit-il, le faisant affreusement douter.

Draco repoussa difficilement Harry et le regarda, une lueur de douleur dans les yeux. Il déglutit et redevint rapidement distant et froid, s'éloignant d'un pas peu assuré et fatigué.

-J'ai utilisé trop d'énergie, commenta simplement Draco.

-Pour de la magie noire, ouais, lui répondit Harry, dans son dos, sans avoir bougé d'un poil.

Draco stoppa tout mouvement et fixa le sol un instant avant de s'éloigner encore.

« Si seulement les sables mouvants avaient été plus rapide », pensa-t-il douloureusement.

Après un moment, il entendit des pas derrière lui, signe que Harry le suivait, désormais. Mais il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au point d'eau où il but un peu. Il se redressa ensuite et regarda autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu. Il avait l'impression que, où qu'il aille, rien ne s'arrangerait jamais. En fin de compte, peut-être ce désert était-il mieux pour lui. Il ressemblait un peu à sa vie: Désertique et aride...

Draco s'assombrit encore un peu plus et s'assied près de la barrière, regardant simplement le puit.

« L'eau doit geler pendant la nuit », pensa-t-il simplement.

Harry arriva à son tour, passa près du point d'eau et vint s'asseoir à deux mètre de lui, sortant sa baguette. Il se mit à la faire tournoyer sur le sol, comme la flèche d'une boussole, pour passer le temps. Cet endroit était devenu terriblement emmerdant pour lui.

« Voilà qu'il garde sa baguette en main, maintenant. », pensa Draco. « Il a sans doute peur que je ne l'attaque à un moment ou un autre... »

Draco se leva et regarda le point d'eau avec intérêt. Il se rassit pourtant rapidement, sentant la fatigue l'assaillir encore.

« Foutue énergie. » pensa-t-il. « Je suis totalement vidé, maintenant... »

-Pourquoi t'as été te jeter dans ce bourbier, tout à l'heure ? demanda brutalement Harry, au bout d'un moment.

Draco sursauta et releva la tête, ses yeux fatigués rencontrant les émeraudes de Harry.

-Parce que, répondit-il simplement.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua le brun.

-C'est pourtant la seule que j'ai à vous donner, répliqua Draco.

Harry lui envoya un regard blessé.

-Je te signal que tu m'as forcé à dire certaines choses moi aussi tout à l'heure. Alors c'est à ton tour!

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, répliqua froidement Draco.

-Dis plutôt que t'as voulu te tuer sans aucune raison, pour t'éviter de sortir de ce foutu désert! C'était plus facile pour toi de crever ainsi! En lâche! cracha Potter, en se levant, les poings serrer, sa baguette en main.

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Ne me traite pas de lâche, Potter. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, alors n'essaye pas de deviner! Mes raisons ne regardent que moi! ELLES NE VOUS CONCERNENT PAS!

Le regardant encore un moment, tremblant de colère, Harry tourna brusquement les talons. Il laissa sa baguette tomber au sol à un certain endroit, puis se dévêtit jusqu'à la ceinture, avant de sauter au fond du puit dans un grand « _plouf_! » sonore. Draco regarda le puit en haletant. Harry l'avait mit dans une rage folle. Aveuglé de colère, il se leva pour s'éloigner rapidement du puit. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de conversation autrefois.... Avec Severus, uniquement. La différence était que Severus avait eu assez de cran que pour le prendre par le col et lui donner une paire de claque. Et Draco lui avait tout expliqué. Mais même avec une paire de claques, il ne dirait rien à Potter. Pour qu'il ait pitié ? Jamais! Il s'était déjà suffisamment humilié en lui révélant son amour... La colère qu'il avait contre Harry se retourna contre lui.

« Bon à rien et totalement stupide... Père a toujours raison », grogna-t-il en lui-même.

Et il continua de s'éloigner lentement.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et s'enfonça sous l'eau, s'accrochant à une des parois rocheuse, s'obligeant à rester sous l'eau, les yeux étroitement fermés, faisant le vide dans son esprit, oubliant tout, y comprit sa colère. Ce que Malfoy pouvait être chiant parfois! Il essayait de l'aider et lui, il l'envoyait promener, littéralement. Qu'il aille ce faire foutre finalement, cet imbécile!

Harry laissa échapper un bulle d'air d'entre ses lèvres et remonta à la surface, prendre une grande goulée d'air, ces cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, avant de s'immerger à nouveau.

Draco continua de s'avancer doucement dans le désert. D'un côté, il avait tellement envie d'envoyer tout le monde promener, d'aller vivre ailleurs, loin de tout et de tous, de vivre, tout simplement, libre et indépendant... Mais d'un autre, tout lui semblait si difficile... Pour vivre libre, il devait claquer la porte à son père... Mais pas seulement à son père! Aussi à son pays! Tant qu'il serait en Angleterre, il aurait des Mangemorts aux basques, tentant de le tuer... Draco poussa un profond soupir. Severus lui avait dit « fait-le »... Mais c'était toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Avec quel argent partirait-il ? Pour aller où ?

« Dans le désert! » pensa-t-il.

Et malgré lui, il éclata de rire. Draco continua de rire pendant un long moment, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il rit pour tout, pour sa vie, pour la situation, pour tout. Severus, philosophe oncle Sev, lui avait dit un jour qu'il valait mieux rire que pleurer. Il ne l'avait que trop fait! Au lieu de se lamenter, il aurait peut-être dû rire un peu plus. Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre ? En supposant qu'ils resteraient dans le désert, un long moment. En supposant qu'ils rentreraient dans leur pays et qu'il claquerait la porte au Malfoy: même pas deux heures! Et ça le fit rire! Et lui qui se cassait la tête à essayer de se tuer! Il n'avait qu'à laisser faire son père!! Toujours riant, Draco tomba à genoux au sol. Ça faisait mal de s'imaginer tuer par son père... Mais étrangement... Il continua d'en rire.

Au fond du puit, Harry ressortit de l'eau, ses oreilles bourdonnant. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit Malfoy rire, un rire qui en faisait normalement venir les larmes. Ce hissant au bord du puit, il s'y assied, et fixa le blond au loin, sans ciller, essayant d'imaginer ce qui le mettait dans cette état d'euphorie.

Draco continua de rire. Ça lui faisait du bien, même s'il se sentait tout aussi triste. Il imagina un instant son père venir lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans un désert en train de rire... Et l'idée même de lui répondre qu'il riait parce qu'il se moquait de lui sembla encore plus drôle. Il en tomba au sol, tenant péniblement son ventre.

-Malfoy ? demanda Harry, soudain sceptique sur l'état mental du blond.

Draco rit encore un peu, se redressant. Il regarda Harry et rit encore plus.

-Tu... Tu as l'air d'un chien perdu! rit Draco, des larmes sillonnant ses joues pâles.

Potter leva un sourcils et se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de s'ébrouer en les sentant plus que trempés.

-Je ne suis pas un chien, mais je suis plutôt perdu, dans ce désert, en effet.

-Qui ne le serait pas ? demanda joyeusement Draco en se relevant. Mais hauts les coeurs! Nous finirons bien par rejoindre un endroit habité! La preuve, nous avons trouvé un point de ralliement! Avec encore quelques jours de marches, nous atteindrons peut-être l'Égypte! Ou l'Afrique! Peu importe, finalement!

-D'accord... Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui t'ai arrivé, pendant que j'étais en bas.

Draco eut un sourire encore plus grand.

-Et tu fais bien, répondit-il. Je n'en sais rien moi-même! Appelons ça une connexion Severusienne... On y va ?

Harry le fixa brièvement, puis hocha la tête, silencieusement, et ils se mirent en marche, à nouveau.

------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà! Ce chapitre finit sur une note un peu plus joyeuse non ? Comment ça non ? Humppf! Au moins Harry n'est pas dans les sables mouvants, encore! Bon d'accord, Draco à perdu un peu (beaucoup) la tête, mais ce n'est pas bien grave cela ;o)

Maintenant...

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**

**__**

_Laika&umbre77_


	7. Chapitre7

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté tout ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes orignaux de 1 à 5. Tout le reste nous appartient, sinon, gare à vous!

**Note de l'auteur :** Euh... J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, excepté que je suis désolé pour le retard de la publication... J'avais envoyé un chapitre à corriger et il ne m'est jamais revenu (je ne t'en veux pas Vallou), donc, j'ai envoyé ledit même chapitre, à un bon ami à moi, qui s'est fait un plaisir de faire cette correction (pas vrai Kaph ;o)) Voilà le chapitre! Bonne lecture (Mouhahahahaha!). Une dernière chose, avant tout : _Continere__ in se vim caloris!_

**RARs**** :**

**Genevieve**** Black :** Ben mord! Mais je mord également! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. (Dsl pour cette RAR très courte...)

**Tete**** de nœud :** Parce qu'il faut un peu pimenter le tout! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Pithy**** : **loll! C'est à peu près cela. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Saturne :** Eh non, c'était le vide total entre nos deux Némésis. Loll. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Crazysnape**** :** Hmm, j'ai déjà lu certaines fic où ils sont hors de Poudlard, à cet âge, mais j'avoue qu'elles sont assez rares! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Nfertiti**** :** Et encore dispute dans celui-ci! Ouais, Draco a pété un câble, mais avec le soleil qu'il fait là-bas, C'est un peu compréhensible. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Anagrammes :** loll ? Pourquoi doit-on se sentir visé par tous tes propos ? :oP J'avoue qu'on ne sait pas gêné loll! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Celine****.s :** Euh... Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester au même endroit, à se griller sous le soleil de midi. Y'avait pas le temps pour un BBQ. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Lalouve**** :** loll. J'avoue c'est déjà fait, mais il parlait plus du genre Irak ou ces trucs là... Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca**** :** Nous aussi on s'adore! Lolll. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Margarita6 :** Hmmm, j'aime bien ce titre !! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Kaphey**** :** Kikoop! Lolll! Tu le trouvais pas ? Pourtant... J'étais sûr de l'avoir posté... Hmmm, étrange ;o) Et dire que tu me disais que TU VOULAIS PAS LIRE CET FIC! HONTE À TOI! SHAME ON YOU!!!!!!!! Lol. Menfin, j'agresserai pas mon correcteur préféré de paroles acerbes ;o) Merci pour ta review vieil branche (hmm, une branche c'est féminin, mais c'est un détail!) Bonne lecture (même si c déjà fait!) A plus!

**Bins**** :** loll, parce que tu crois que Umbre n'y a pas pensé à ce petit sortilège de chaleur, en retour pour Harry ? Mais je l'ai bien dressé, alors... (Je sens que je vais la payer, celle-là...) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Yohina**** :** Loll! Et bien, maintenant, tu sais qu'il peut se passé bien des choses dans un désert ;o) (Quoique, en même temps, j'en suis pas si sûr :oP) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Oxaline**** :** loll. Leur petit côté euh... (où est mon dictionnaire quand j'en ai de besoin ? loll), mais tu as bien raison, c'est ce qui fait leurs charmes :oP. Tous ces petits passages que tu mets en plan, dans ta review, on a tous aimé les écrire, donc, ça nous fait plaisir que tu les ais aimé! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** Développé les pensées ? Hmmm, je ne vois pas trop là où tu veux en venir, parce que, je vais te dire, qu'on l'a déjà assez bien développ :oP. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lee-NC-Kass**** :** lolll! Je lui donnerai votre adresse dès que je le verrai un de ces 4 ;o) Bah, Harry, il voudra veiller sur Drakychou, alors il va forcément le suivre :P

Lolll! Le passage avec le crabe je l'ai trouvé très charmant, moi, pourtant ? Pas vous ? Dommage ;o)

Pour la chanson, je devrai demandé à Umbre, ce sont les siennes que l'on prend, et je ne me souviens jamais des titres, et encore moins des chanteurs Européens :oS. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Fébla**** :** lolll. N'oubli pas que, dans cet fic, nous avons accentuer le tout. Je doute que, si tu y vas un jour, tu rencontres tous ces problèmes, dans la même semaine :P

Personnellement, moi, je n'adore pas vraiment le désert, mais j'ai trouvé l'idée de Umbre très originale et j'ai tout de suite accepté de l'écrire! C'était trop bien :oP et voici ce que ça l'a donné comme résultat!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Chanelle**** :** lolll. Contente que tu prennes le temps pour lire ces chapitres et que vous ne les dévoriez pas d'un coup, en vous demandant complètement ce qui s'y est produit... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Alinemcb54 : **loll, celui qui, ici, n'aime pas cette fic, lève la main! (bruit de criquet) et voilà! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Eh oui, c'est ça la vie! S'arracher tripes et boyaux. C'est ma devise! Tu ne savais pas ? (loll. Bon, j'arrête, c'est d'accord!) Menfin... On ne peut pas voir la vie en rose tout le temps tout de même! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Ddy**** :** Kikoo! Ouais... Bah, celui-ci est pas vraiment triste, mais bon... loll! Espèce d'obsédé!!!! (Pourquoi vous me pointé tous du doigt là ?) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**BoB**** Chiri :** lolll!!! Draco ? Pas réagit ? Au contraire! Tu as manqué certains « passages ». Exemple : Mentit-il. Plein de truc comme ça :P! T'aurais sauté sur Draco ? Personnellement, je préfère Harry, mais dans cette fic! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Eowyn**** Malefoy :** Lolll! Je ne te garantie pas une fin heureuse pour celui-ci. (Oups! En aurais-je trop dit ? :P) Draco ? Perdu la tête ? Naaaaaaan. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là toi ? Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Angel-blue**** :** On aurait aimé la mettre plus vite, cette suite, mais bon... Ça été impossible (si tu as lu la Note de l'Auteur, tu comprendras...) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Sefadora**** Firewood :** Ouais, il va très bien le petit Draco ;) Encore plus dans ce chapitre, crois-moi! Mouhahahahaha!

-Hmm, c'est un fait, ils vont finir par s'arracher tripes et boyaux à ce rythme-l :P  
Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**__**

**_Oasis..._**

**_Chapitre7_**

**__**

Deux jours passèrent dans un calme relatif. Après leur arrêt au puit d'eau, la baguette des deux jeunes sorciers acceptait de leur délivrer encore un peu d'eau. Ils quittèrent rapidement le terrain aride pour retrouver les douces mais pénibles dunes à escalader. Entre les deux élèves, c'était le silence total. Quelques paroles furtives ou de vagues plaintes, sans plus... Draco se montrait toujours de bonne humeur, ricanant de manière inquiétante à certain moment et angoissant par ce fait le pauvre Harry qui soupçonnait que le cerveau du Serpentard soit grillé par la chaleur.

Finalement agacé de l'entendre rire à tout moment pour des raisons mystérieuses et illogiques, Harry finit par s'arrêter pour l'attraper par les épaules et demander:

-Mais enfin, tu vas t'arrêter de rire un jour ?

Ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'hilarité du blond. Harry grogna et le fixa, essayant de dissuader le blond de rire à nouveau, par son expression sérieuse, ce qui ne sembla en rien avoir conséquence, puisque le Serpentard éclata de rire à nouveau, énervant encore plus le Gryffondor. Harry prit prise un peu plus fortement sur les épaules de Malfoy et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

-Mais arrête de rire merde!

-Arrête de me secouer, fit joyeusement Draco. Et puis... Sincèrement, Potter! Mieux vaut rire que pleurer!

Harry le lâcha, exaspéré et leva les bras au ciel, en reprenant la route.

-C'est décidé, j'appelle St-Mangouste en rentrant. Quelle grandeur la camisole de force ?

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin, dit mystérieusement Draco en marchant joyeusement à côté d'Harry. Mais sérieusement, Potter... Tu n'as pas envie, juste un peu, de lâcher ses foutues barrières que la vie nous impose ? C'est relaxant d'être soi-même un petit peu...

Draco ferma les yeux et sourit au léger vent qui vint caresser sa peau.

-Sincèrement Malfoy, qu'est-ce que ça me donnerait ? Réellement ? Avec tout ce qu'on attend de moi, je ne peux pas, de toute façon, me permettre de déconner, on me ramerait aussitôt sur le chemin qu'on m'a tracé, depuis de nombreuse année. Je préfère suivre ce chemin, tête baissée, plutôt que de me faire à mes propres idées et vivre une déception par la suite!

-Oui, bien entendu, dit simplement Draco. Mais nous sommes en plein désert, Potter. Nous sommes perdu et c'est une situation unique! Mettons notre libertinage sous le coup de cette expérience qui, j'en suis certain, ne se reproduira pas! Penses-tu vraiment que je suis du genre à me lâcher ? Depuis que je suis enfant, on m'habille, on me forme pour que je ne ressemble qu'à une statue! On m'a posé un masque que je dois constamment garder... Mais pas ici! Ici, il n'y a personne pour dire: « Regardez le fils Malfoy... Quel manque de pudeur! Quel manque d'éducation! C'est une honte! »... Ici, il n'y a pas de « Mon garçon, ton irrespect mérite une punition! ». Et ici, il n'y a pas de « Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui-qui-doit-combattre! »... Il n'y a que deux adolescents dans un désert!

Harry ne répondit rien – ce qui n'était pas nouveau depuis les dernières quarante-huit heures – mais ne fit que serrer les poings, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, assez profondément pour y marquer des demi-lunes. Il n'osait pas... On l'avait mené, ces deux dernières années, pour qu'il ait un comportement très strict, un chemin bien précis à suivre et une perspective des choses identiques à celles des membres de l'Ordre en général. D'une certaine manière, on ne le laissait plus avoir ses opinions, car elles avaient l'habitude de le mettre dans des situations assez difficiles. Le décès de Sirius en était une preuve, et c'était aussi après cet été qui avait suivit, l'été de ses seize ans, après que tout son monde est basculé, qu'on l'avait prit à part des autres élèves d'une certaine manière, pour le mener à la baguette, à l'image d'un Sauveur du monde avec un grand S.

-Lâche-toi, Potter, dit presque tendrement Draco en lui caressant la joue. J'ai un masque depuis ma naissance. Ça a été dur, mais je l'ai mit dans ma poche et je suis naturel... Tu peux le faire aussi!

Harry le regarda, puis repoussa son visage pour s'éloigner de la main de Draco.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. C'est mon apparence normale.

-Menteur, dit Draco. Je t'ai connu plus joyeux! Plus libéré. Tu le sais autant que moi. Lâche-toi, Potter, ordonna Draco.

-Ce Harry-là, il est mort! lui répondit froidement Harry, buté.

-Je ne pense pas, non, dit Draco en posant de nouveau sa main sur la joue d'Harry. C'est lui qui m'a fait du rentre dedans le lendemain de mon erreur de sortilège de chaleur intérieur... Quand tu essayais de me rendre la mémoire de manière... convaincante.

-Je t'ai dis que c'est mon apparence normale! Il n'y a pas d'autre Harry, pas de masque, pas de camouflage! Rien! Je suis juste moi! Juste Harry!

Draco regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Le Harry dont je me souviens riait, dit-il simplement. Il n'était pas sans arrêt sur ses gardes. Je ne t'attaquerai pas et tu sais pourquoi... Détends-toi!

Potter détourna les yeux et s'éloigna à nouveau de la main du blond, se remettant à marcher.

-C'était il y a quelques années. J'avais quatorze ans à l'époque, j'en ai dix-sept maintenant.

-Et alors ? demanda Draco. Il y a seulement trois ans... C'est vrai qu'on change, j'en suis la preuve vivante... Si nous étions tombé dans un désert il y a trois ans, je t'aurai poussé dans le sable mouvant puis j'aurais fêté ma victoire sur l'insupportable Golden Boy... Maintenant, ça ne me dérange pas de me montrer tel que je suis... Mais on ne change pas au point de s'enfermer en soi-même... Potter, lâche-toi! Je ne dirai rien à personne, je le jure!

-ARRÊTE! J'en n'ai pas envie! Faut-il vraiment que je m'énerve à chaque fois que je ne veux pas un truc dont toi tu as un avis différent que moi ? Ça fait trois ans, mais ça été les trois pires années de ma vie, avec celles comprises de Privet Drive! Je suis ce que je suis! N'essaye pas de me changer!

Draco poussa un soupir.

-Et toi, faut-il vraiment que tu me remettes ce masque hideux à chaque fois ? dit froidement Draco, son visage redevenant inexpressif et ses yeux aussi froids que la glace.

-C'est de ta faute, n'essaye pas d'en remettre les conséquences sur mon dos, tu l'as bien chercher! répliqua Harry, frustré.

-Je ne l'ai pas cherché, dit Draco. Seulement je ne supporte pas d'être sans arrêt agressé chaque fois que j'essaye de me montrer un peu sympathique!

-Eh bien n'essaye pas! J'ai pas envie d'être sympathique avec qui que ce soit au milieu d'un désert, et surtout pas avec un Serpentard!

Le masque de Draco se fissura sous l'oeil énervé d'Harry, montrant la blessure que le Gryffondor lui avait fait pendant une seconde. Puis le visage inexpressif revint, effaçant la peine. Draco sentit tout son esprit se vider totalement et tourna brusquement le dos à Harry pour se remettre à marcher tel un robot. Potter ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Il poussa un grognement colérique et se remit en marche lui aussi, les yeux fixés au sol, suivant les traces que les chaussure de Draco avait fait dans le sable.

Il se demandait ce que Ron et Hermione faisait en ce moment. Ou plutôt non, il se foutait de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il les enviait tout simplement, même s'ils étaient en cours de Potion présentement. Harry aurait même espéré être dans ce cours, dans l'heure présente, plutôt que d'être prit au coeur d'une fournaise géante, avec une compagnie plus que désagréable! Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal ni plus bas. Si ça n'avait été que de leur caractère si différent à lui et Draco, le feu et la glace, le jour et la nuit, ça n'aurait pas été si désagréable. Mais le problème était là. Ils avaient tous deux une mentalité bien butée et un tempérament de feu, ce qui pimentait chacune de leurs conversations par une dispute, immanquablement.

La démarche raide de Draco semblait presque effrayante. Son regard était fixe et n'avait jamais semblé plus inexpressif. Aucun sentiment ne s'y lisait et ses yeux qui avaient brillés les deux derniers jours, semblaient presque éteints. Seule la fièvre qu'il avait encore animait ses prunelles grises. Droit comme un I, il semblait être la réincarnation du soldat parfait.

Soudain, Draco ouvrit la bouche, sa voix s'élevant doucement dans le désert et faisant sursauter Harry. Draco avait une belle voix. Il le savait pour avoir prit des cours de chants par le passé. Aussi ne s'inquiétait-il même pas des commentaires du Gryffondor tandis qu'il chantait.

_Presque rien, juste à part_

_Et venir plus près_

_D'autres liens d'autres voix_

_Au moins essayer_

_L'étincelle qu'on reçoit_

_Au premier regard_

_L'étincelle vient de toi_

_S'envole au hasard_

_Et peut tout changer_

_Alors... Ose, (ose) ose (Oooose)_

_Redonne à ta vie_

_Sa vraie valeur_

_Ose, ose_

_Redonne à ce monde_

_Toutes ses couleurs._

_Presque rien, un silence_

_Qu'il faut écouter_

_Un chemin, une chance_

_Qu'on peut partager_

_Pas de doute, pas de peur_

_Tu peux avancer_

_Fais ta route_

_Il est l'heure_

_Tu dois essayer_

_Tu dois tout changer_

_Ose,_

_Ose _

_Redonne à ta vie_

_Sa vraie valeur_

_Ose, _

_Ose,_

_Redonne à ce monde_

_Toutes ses couleurs._

_Presque rien, une route, tu peux avancer_

_Presque rien, un regard, tu peux essayer_

_Tu peux tout changer_

_Alors..._

_Ose,_

_Ose_

_Redonne à ta vie_

_Sa vraie valeur_

_Ose, _

_Ose _

_Redonne à ce monde_

_Toutes ses couleurs._

_Ose,_

_Ose_

_Redonne à ce monde_

_Toutes ses couleurs._

_Presque rien, une route, tu peux avancer_

_Presque rien, un regard, tu peux essayer_

_Tu peux tout changer_

_Alors..._

_Ose,_

_Ose_

_Redonne à ta vie_

_Sa vraie valeur_

_Ose, _

_Ose _

_Redonne à ce monde_

_Toutes ses couleurs._

_Ose,_

_Ose_

_Redonne à ce monde_

_Toutes ses couleurs_

Draco souffla quand il eut fini sa chanson et regarda Harry, le regard toujours aussi inexpressif.

-Aussi étonnant que cela soit, Potter, dit-il d'une voix sans ton. C'est une chanson Moldue et c'est Severus qui me l'a chanté, un jour...

Et il se remit à marcher d'un pas militaire.

Harry s'aspergea de sa baguette, s'ébrouant comme un chien par la suite. Il avait déjà entendu cette chanson, quelque part. Pétunia, qui ne tolérait pas tous les types de musiques, avait coutume de mettre quelque chose du genre, lorsqu'elle faisait son ménage, et il s'était avéré que Harry en avait retenu quelques unes, notamment celle-ci, en _l'aidant_ dans ses tâches ménagères. Les paroles avaient un sens, même double pour lui. Elle pouvait donner à réfléchir sur plusieurs choses.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Il avait trop mal au crâne pour réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Un mal de tête épouvantable l'assaillait depuis la veille, venant par à-coup frustrants et douloureux.

Draco, lui, continuait de fixer le vide devant lui, l'air totalement indifférent. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien porter le masque des Malfoy, mais il était bien décidé à ne plus l'enlever. Si Potter voulait qu'il cesse de l'embêter, il le ferait.

« Comment ai-je pu aimer un être tel que lui ? pensa Draco. Il est intolérant... Aucun pardon pour Mr Potter... Juste du mépris. Il vaut encore moins que moi! »

Draco souffla en poussant un soupir discret. Un amour déçu faisait toujours mal, mais Severus l'avait prévenu. Les Potter ne valaient rien... Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir cru en Harry Potter.

Ledit Harry était présentement perdu dans ses sombres pensées, se rappelant toutes ses années à Poudlard, les maintes aventures qu'il avait vécues avec ses amis. Toutes ces fois où ils avaient brisées des règlements pour la bonne cause – ou pas –, où il avait fait des découvertes étonnantes, bouleversantes et captivantes... Harry frissonna. Pourquoi pensait-il à tout cela ? Pourquoi maintenant, et dans ce lieu ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir sortir de cet endroit, peur d'y mourir, calciné par les puissants rayons du soleil et dévoré par les vautours. Ce devait être ça, la frousse, la peur de crever ici, alors que ce n'était pas le lieu dans lequel il l'aurait imaginé. Il avait toujours pensés que ce serait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le fait que cette pensée pouvait s'avérée fausse lui faisait peur. La peur de l'inconnu, appelait-on cela. Il frissonna à nouveau. Définitivement, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de rumination sinistre. Mais, après la semaine qui venait de s'écoulée avec la même mentalité chiante, il avait du mal à résonner autrement. Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il devait être énervant, à toujours se comporter ainsi, mais l'impulsion lui faisait dire des choses stupides, depuis quelques temps. Les émotions l'emportaient sur les mots. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se surprit à laisser son regard errer jusqu'au Serpentard qui l'ignorait toujours aussi royalement... Il avait vraiment fait déborder le vase, cette fois-ci. Maudit soit-il!

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Draco regarda le sable. Le « Mieux vaut rire que pleurer » s'était envoler car il ne savait plus quoi ressentir. Il détestait Harry Potter. Il le haïssait tant qu'il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux s'il n'avait pas gardé son masque d'impassibilité. Mais le détestait-il réellement? Draco était de nouveau perdu et il ne rêvait plus qu'à une seule chose: Ne plus jamais parlé, voir ou encore entendre le maudit Gryffondor de toute sa vie! Ce qui allait s'avérer difficile pour le moment, puisque, le brun était bel et bien présent, à moins d'une demi-douzaine de mètres de lui.

Draco paraissait vraiment en colère, et le _vraiment_ était bien primitif, à en voir l'état du blond. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état d'âme froide et austère, et, mainte fois, il en avait été la cause. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Bien qu'il appréhendait se l'avoué tout haut, mentalement, il pouvait se le permettre, mais, l'attitude de Draco le blessait, d'une certaine manière. Toute cette froideur, ce dédain lui faisait mal. Pourtant, il se prit à décider de l'accepter, puisque c'était bien fait pour lui. Il avait beau avoir aboyé au Serpentard qu'il avait bien cherché qu'il lui cri après, il avait une part des responsabilités dans toute cette histoire désormais. Après tout, Malfoy avait seulement essayé d'être un tant sois peu aimable, ce qui changeait bien d'ordinaire, et lui, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était de le repoussé et de se montrer frustré moralement, ce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être qu'à moitié vrai.

« T'es un vrai imbécile Potter. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père, lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, et t'en a dix-sept! » pensa-t-il amèrement.

Peut-être que la culpabilité faisait vraiment effet à ce moment, mais l'image d'un Severus Snape, grand et menaçant passa dans son esprit, à se moment.

« Et en plus tu vas te faire tuer par Snape! Ça sera bien fait pour toi! Médiocre, t'es incapable de tenir une simple promesse! »

Draco marchait doucement, levant mécaniquement ses pieds. Il se sentait de nouveau fatigué mais n'en montra aucune trace. Son visage était lisse et même un tremblement de terre ne l'aurait pas fait changer d'expression. Il était bien décidé à ne plus parler à Potter, à ne plus le regarder, même. Il rentrerait chez lui, claquerait la porte à son père et partirait loin. Loin d'Harry Potter, loin de son père, loin des idéaux. Loin pour vivre et crevé seul. Mais où pourrait-il prendre refuge ? Dans un pays vaste où personne ne le trouverait... L'Amérique! C'était l'endroit idéal. Mais il devrait allez du côté Moldus... Il devrait se cacher du monde sorcier où son père avait quelques contacts... Il devrait se tenir prêt à fuir à tout moment...

« Je ne serai jamais médicomage », pensa soudainement Draco, une profonde tristesse l'emplissant.

Car, s'il pensait vraiment à fuit, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne terminerait jamais ses études à Poudlard, qu'il n'aurait jamais son diplôme de sorcellerie, mais que aussi, il devrait dire adieu à Severus!

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait toujours, mais ses pensées avaient changés de tournure:

« Et si j'essayais de rejoindre Snape ce soir ? Lui dire que je suis dans un désert, au Sahara et que j'en ai marre ! Il pourrait ensuite prévenir Dumbledore... Et je sortirais d'ici... Bon, il faut aussi évaluer qu'il pourrait mettre quelques jours à parcourir ce bac à sable géant... Mais on serait sauvé tout de même! Bonne idée, j'essais ce soir, même avec ce foutu mal de tête. Faudrait que j'essaye de me mettre quelque chose sous la dent, ça pourrait aider... »

Draco lui, était en plein dans sa fuite. Il se voyait déjà aller prendre de l'argent à Gingott's, l'échanger contre des dollars, transplaner dans plusieurs endroits pour égarer les pisteurs puis prendre le train pour aller à Bristol et prendre un bateau vers l'Amérique... Alors, il commencerait une nouvelle vie avec un nouveau nom... Il devrait se trouver un logement, un métier... Peut-être même faire des études Moldues... Merlin soit loué, il avait prit étude des Moldus comme option!

Près d'un quart d'heure s'écoula dans cette monotonie de penser, et d'un silence résigné. Ce fut une forme de couleur inhabituelle qui attira le regard de Harry, au-delà d'une dune sur laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux. Plissant les yeux, ses traits se détendirent soudain, et un furtif sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

-CACTUS! hurla-t-il, le pointant une fraction de seconde du doigt , avant de se précipiter au pas de la côte de sable pour s'avancer vers le végétaux tant espéré.

Draco releva doucement la tête et regarda le cactus, une brève lueur traversant ses yeux avant de disparaître aussitôt. Il regarda simplement Potter courir comme un dératé, marchant toujours mécaniquement.

Arrivé près de sa nouvelle source d'espoir, Harry freina brusquement pour éviter de rentré tête la première dans le cactus, résistant à l'envie de le serrer contre lui. Ça n'aurait pas été très intelligent de tout façon.

-Que Merlin soit loué, murmura-t-il, regardant autour de lui pour voir s'il n'apercevrait pas une Oasis que Draco avait mentionné, près d'un semaine auparavant.

Draco arriva près du Gryffondor après dix minutes. Le brun scannait étroitement l'horizon, ne prêtant pas attention à ses actes. Draco, sans parler, sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort de découpage. Sous son oeil expert, il regarda de fins et longs morceaux de cactus se découper. Il eut assez de réflexe pour envoûter le lait de cactus et l'enfermer dans une bulle protectrice. Quand il eut terminé cela, il s'assit en tailleur et éplucha les morceaux de cactus, enlevant la peau verte et, par la même occasion, les piquants. Il ne resta rapidement plus que de gros cube blanchâtre que Draco regarda avec le même air indifférent et froid. Il les regarda et prit la moitié pour lui, laissant à Harry le lait et le reste des morceaux.

Contre toute attente, Harry se remit à marcher, escaladant le plus rapidement possible un dune qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, pour pouvoir voir plus loin autour de lui.

« Absolument rien! J'y crois pas, c'est impossible! »

Déçu, il redescendit et vint s'asseoir, se laissant tomber lourdement, près de la nouvelle découverte. Regardant un moment, et attentivement, les cube de cactus, il en prit un entre ses doigts et l'y fit tourner, avant de l'engloutir d'un coup, le mâchant à peine. Draco mangeait avec distinction. Le dos droit, les jambes croisées, il grignotait aristocratiquement ses petits cubes, le regard toujours aussi détaché et fixé sur l'horizon.

Après avoir avalé son troisième cube, Harry arrêta son geste qu'il amorçait pour en emmener un quatrième à sa bouche, fixant Draco. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa sa main libre devant les yeux du blond. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. On aurait dit un mort ambulant, animé seulement par quelconque sortilège, ou on aurait pu également le qualifier d'androïde. Draco eut conscience de la main passant devant ses yeux et il en vit le mouvement avec la froide logique que son père lui avait enseigné. Bien que ses prunelles restent fixes, il suivit le membre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau immobile. Il savait que son comportement était effrayant, parfois. Il était une simple marionnette dont les fils étaient commandés par l'éducation Malfoy... Mais pas pour longtemps. Dés son retour, la marionnette couperait ses liens et s'envolerait pour un monde libre.

Harry, retournant à lui-même mangea la moitié de sa portion de cactus et fourra l'autre moitié dans les poches de sa robe blanche. Son regard tomba sur le cristal de la sphère protectrice qui renfermait le lait, et il s'en saisit, la callant en creux de sa main, l'examinant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Sans doute le truc qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du cactus, et pas sa couleur, sans doute du lait. Donc, c'était pour boire, mais comment ? S'il brisait cette sphère, il répandrait tout le liquide sur le sol, mais s'il voulait s'en abreuver, il faudrait bien briser cette protection. Grognant, il la fourra elle aussi dans sa poche, prenant soin au passage de vérifier si sa baguette était toujours présente. Rassuré, il se releva, essayant ses main sur ses vêtements.

-Bon, foutu Oasis, tu dois pas être très loin, se marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, allant dans la direction opposé à la dune qu'il avait emprunté, un moment auparavant.

Draco se leva doucement et frotta d'un mouvement gracieux ses vêtements. Il se mit à marcher, suivant Harry lentement. Derrière son visage dure et figé, il continuait de réfléchir à sa fuite. Il ne devait en parler à personne, même pas à Severus... ça lui faisait mal de devoir quitté son seul reperd stable, mais moins il en saurait, mieux cela vaudrait pour lui. Il regarda le dos du Gryffondor et sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir après ça.

Peu à peu, le moral de Harry faiblit, puisque l'espoir de trouver l'oasis faiblissait lui aussi, avec le soleil qui se dégradait à l'horizon. Finalement, lorsqu'il su que toute chance de la trouver ce jour-là serait impossible, lorsqu'il n'y eut presque plus de lumière, il s'arrêta avec un soupir, et se laissa tomber au sol.

Draco ne s'arrêta pas de marcher tout de suite. Il s'éloigna, comme chaque nuit depuis leur dernière querelle, de plus de deux mètres et s'assit doucement à terre, toujours aussi droit et distant. De son emplacement, Harry le regarda un moment, puis soupira. Il s'en voulait maintenant, c'était clair, bien précis dans son esprit. Au cours des trois dernières nuits, il s'était réveillé, grelottant et s'était enroulé un peu plus dans sa robe que Draco ne transformait plus, et, par m'égard, était tombé sur le blond qui, à chaque fois, ne dormait pas, mais restait plutôt là, assis bien droit, à fixer l'horizon sombre et glaciale. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormit, celui-là!

Harry chassa finalement toute pensée et s'allongea au sol, s'emmitouflant du mieux possible dans ses vêtements.

Draco fixa les derniers rayons de soleil disparaître. Il souffla discrètement, combattant l'horrible fatigue habituelle. Il n'avait pas la force de courir, pas la force de se livrer à des joutes verbales. Tout juste s'il en avait pour marcher... Mais il ne disait rien. Il restait assis là, récitant dans sa tête son plan ou encore tout les livres qu'il avait lu et appris. Il ne devait surtout pas s'endormir ni faiblir. Quand les étoiles apparurent enfin, Draco s'amusa à trouver les constellations et à imaginer les formes célestes se dessiner plus distinctivement. C'était son jeu préféré depuis son enfance et il s'y livrait depuis des jours, empêchant ses paupières de se fermer et ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa somnolence de plus en plus puissante et irrésistible.

Bien vite, lorsque Harry cessa de s'agiter dans tous les sens possible pour essayer de s'endormir, un silence constant vint s'établir dans cet endroit, leur offrant à chacun isolation et solitude, ce que l'un avait beaucoup plus besoin que l'autre.

Draco remit en ordre son plan d'action, récita les dictionnaires de langues étrangères et fini par se lever. La fatigue était trop grande, il devait bouger où il s'endormirait. S'il le faisait, il en mourrait, le froid étant trop grand. Il regarda Harry et le maudit. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu son propre manteau blanc. A cause de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir... Draco tourna le dos à Harry et fit le tour de la dune la plus proche avant de revenir s'asseoir à sa place. La nuit allait être longue, il le sentait...

Une aube rouge se leva sur le Sahara, emmenant déjà la chaleur d'une journée qui s'annonçait étouffante, pour ne pas changer. Grognant et pestant contre le maudit soleil, Harry tenta de se couvrir le visage pour éviter de se réveiller, et se retourna sur le ventre, ce qui n'eut que le fait de lui faire avaler du sable, ainsi que d'en respirer. Toussant, crachant et éternuant en même temps, il se redressa, irrité au plus haut point. La journée commençait bien!

Tout grognant, il se releva et s'étirant et en bâillant, bâillement qui fut net couper lorsqu'il aperçu une forme allongée sur le sol, un Draco allongé sur le sol. S'approchant de lui, franchissant les quelques deux cent mètres qui les séparaient, il s'aperçut que le Serpentard avait de la glace dans les cheveux et du givre sur les bras, ainsi qu'il respirait à peine.

« MERDE!!!», pensa-t-il, se précipitant vers lui.

Le corps du Serpentard semblait, contrairement aux autres jours, totalement détendu. Ses yeux clos, les lèvres doucement serrées, il semblait faire de beau rêve, des rêves mortellement froid.

-MALFOY! hurla Harry, le retournant sur le dos.

Le blond se laissa faire docilement, tout son corps suivant d'un même coup, comme un bloc de glace.

« ARGGGGGGHHHH!!! »

Réfléchissant à toute allure, et ne voyant rien aux alentours qui pourrait l'aider, Harry se plongea dans son esprit, cherchant cette même porte qui l'avait mené à Rogue, des jours auparavant, dans sa salle de classe. La trouvant, il trouvant, il pria d'avoir assez de force, plus que la dernière fois, pour émettre un lien entre leurs deux esprits. Décidé, il s'engouffra, mais fut effrayé de voir que l'esprit était fermé, ou pratiquement. Pourtant déterminé, Harry força l'entrée.

« Snape! » cria-t-il, à l'aide de son subconscient, oubliant toute forme de politesse.

Bien plus loin dans le monde, aux Pays de Galles, dans les cachots, en une semaine, ce fut la deuxième fois qu'un certain maître des potions échappa une fiole, mais cette fois-ci, il se trouvait dans ses laboratoires personnels.

« Potter ?, s'étonna l'homme. Enfin! Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de vous contacter! Où êtes-vous ? »

« Sahara, se contenta de répondre Harry. Snape se rendit compte, par la façon dont il s'exprimait, qu'il était assez stressé et inquiet. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour sauver un type à moitié mort gelé pendant une nuit dans un désert ? »

Snape eut un léger sursaut et l'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix tandis qu'il disait rapidement:

« Réveillez-le! Donnez-lui de la chaleur! Servez-vous de votre corps! Accrochez-vous à lui, en plein soleil! Si ça ne marche pas... C'est qu'il est condamné... »

Harry, qui marchait de long en large, tout en « discutant » avec le maître des potions, gémit légèrement et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Réfléchissez bien, car je ne pourrai pas vous re-contacter avant bien longtemps, je n'en aurai pas la force, il n'y a VRAIMENT aucune autre solution, si cela ne marche pas ? Pas que ça m'ennui, mais il a l'air d'un robot, depuis quelques jours... »

Snape glapit.

« Un robot ? s'écria-t-il. POTTER!!! QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? »

« Rien, rien de grave. »

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête à nouveau, et les cri de Snape qui résonnait dans son esprit de faisait rien pour l'apaiser.

« Alors, rien d'autre ? » gémit-il.

« Potter, Mr Malfoy a ce masque de robot sur lui depuis l'enfance et cela fait deux ans que j'essaye de l'en débarrasser. S'il est redevenu froid et distant, c'est que VOUS avez fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas... Vous a-t-il tendu la main, d'une manière déguisée ou direct ? »

« Hmmm », se contenta de gémir Harry, sentant qu'un volcan bouillonnait chez son professeur, et qui menaçait de fuser à la moindre de ses réponses, qui ne seraient pas la bonne, pour _oncle Severus_.

« J'ai dit à Draco que s'il demandait de l'aide, on lui répondrait.... S'il a essayé d'avoir la vôtre et que vous l'avez repoussé... Alors tout mes efforts son réduit à néant! Je vous donne six mois de retenues et j'enlève deux cents points à Gryffondor! Je vais prévenir Dumbledore de votre emplacement... En attendant, essayer de récupérer Draco de son enfermement morale, Potter, ou je vous tue de mes propres mains! »

« Discrimination personnelle, marmonna Harry, puis reprenant: Oui professeur », répugnant pourtant d'obéir à cet homme.

Snape lui transmit suffisamment de sa colère que pour l'éloigner craintivement de lui.

« Si vous lui avez fait quoi que ce soit », menaça encore Snape.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et disparut de l'esprit d'Harry. Celui-ci, revenant totalement à lui-même, chancelant une bonne dizaine de seconde, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, et rassemblant ses forces éparpillées un peu partout dans son corps. Déterminé, il s'approcha de Draco, en fit le tour trois fois, et finit par s'agenouiller, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pourtant.

Le Serpentard dormait doucement, détendu. Harry se pencha par-dessus lui, le fixant un moment. Il lui tapota enfin la joue. Il n'y eut aucun signe de la part du blond. Harry finit par s'étendre en travers de lui, sur son torse.

Attendant cinq minutes, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas grand changement. Résolu, il se releva et sortit sa baguette.

-C'était quoi déjà ce sort, qu'il s'était lancé ?, se marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Ne trouvant vraiment pas, il rangea sa baguette et dégrafa sa robe pour en recouvrir Draco et s'allongea à nouveau à côté de lui, cherchant toujours le sortilège.

Intensément plongé dans ses pensées, il eut soudain un flash et se redressa brusquement, sortant à nouveau sa baguette:

-_Continere__ in se vim caloris!_

Il n'y eut tout d'abord aucune réaction. Le Serpentard ne bougeait pas d'un poil quand, soudainement, il se mit à trembler doucement. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et son visage afficha pendant une minute sa confusion. Mais il reprit bien vite sa fixité, à la grande horreur d'Harry. Pourtant, le soulagement se marqua sur le visage du Gryffondor qui se détendit et ferma les yeux. Sauvé, Malfoy était sauvé! Ledit Malfoy avait les dents serrées et les ongles enfoncés dans sa main.

-Tu ne m'as pas assez humilié pendant ses quelques jours ? dit-il d'une voix polaire. Il faut en plus que tu me lances ce sort stupide ?

-Tu préférais peut-être mourir ? répliqua Harry, d'un ton pourtant léger, allant s'asseoir un peu plus loin de lui, mais suffisamment près pour être à portée de voix.

-Pourquoi pas ? répliqua simplement Draco. Au moins, je n'aurai plus à voir ta sale tête!

Draco se leva et épousseta ses vêtements. Son visage était toujours fixe, mais tout son corps tremblait d'un désir durement contrôler.

-Alors Snape m'aurait tué lui aussi. C'est le seul sort de chaleur qui m'est venu à l'esprit, reprit Harry.

Il haussa les épaules, mais ne regarda pas Draco. Il avait déjà fait la bêtise de lancer ce sort, sort qui avait pourtant sauver le blond, il n'attiserait pas le désir qui avait envahit le Serpentard. Autant limité les dégâts. Mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de se jeter sur le Gryffondor. Sa colère et sa haine étaient si grandes que son désir en était annihilé! Il marcha cependant d'un pas sensuel, emprunt d'une félinité alléchante. Harry frissonna, le regardant du coin de l'oeil, et secouant vigoureusement sa tête, chassant ses pensées lubriques. Draco avançait droit devant lui, malgré la fulgurante envie qui l'assaillait ici et là. Il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps devait s'écouler pour annuler le sort, mais il en était profondément frustré. Toute sa concentration était basée sur le contrôle de son visage, aussi ne remarqua-t-il même pas qu'il se déhanchai d'une manière si aguichante que s'en était troublant. Il fixait l'horizon, les yeux brillant de colère et d'envie. Résigné, Harry se leva à son tour et se remit à marcher, l'idée d'une autre lamentable journée sous le soleil cuisant, solidement encrée dans sa tête. Pourtant, il restait attentif à découvrir la moindre Oasis! Ils avaient vu un cactus, donc, il y avait un point d'eau tout près, normalement. Ainsi s'entreprit une journée de marche, où l'air s'annonçait tendu entre deux adolescents.

---------------------------------------------

**_Un peu de pub :_**

Si vous voulez être sympa aller lire :

-How to deal with death – _Les Moires! _(Laika la Louve (moi!), Tinkerbell7 (une bonne amie) MissTick (une autre bonne amie)

et une autre excellente fic :

-Sortir des Ténèbres – _BlackNemesis_

-------------------------------------------------

En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre ;)

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_


	8. Chapitre8

**Disclaimer** L'intrigue de cette histoire nous appartient, et à personne d'autre. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Avis aux homophobes (quoique je crois bien qu'il n'y en aura pas, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici...), ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous. Il contient un lemon. Vous êtes prévenus! Bonne lecture à tous, cela dit.

**_RARs_****__**

****

**Snapesexsymbole****** On sait, on sait. On est fantastique de nature, donc, c'est bien normal que l'histoire soit tout autant extraordinaire! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**F :** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Saturne :** Du copier/coller pour mon « Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus » ? Non, pas du tout, je l'écris à chaque fois. Un espèce de tique, je crois, ou alors par politesse, j'ai adopté cette manie de dire une bonne lecture à tout le monde, mais également de les remercier pour leur review :p J'ai essayé de faire un peu de variété dans ce chapitre. Mais rassure-toi, je ne suis pas une machine, mais bien un être vivant qui connaît, oui, le sadisme (non, ce n'est pas une blague!)

Frustré ? Gulps... Bah, de toute façon, j'ai pas rien à craindre, je suis sagement assise derrière mon écran d'ordinateur, en train de surchauffé mon clavier :op Je te souhaite tout de même une excellente compréhension de cette rédaction, et je te suis reconnaissante du commentaire que tu nous a laisser. A un de ces quatre! :oP

****

**Carla****** Sinon Snape va le tuer ? Oh, crois-moi, Snape a déjà toutes les raisons de le tuer, mouahahahaha! Mais oui, on te l'accorde, certains chapitres, comme le précédent, peuvent être assez triste. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Anagrammes :** Draco commence à se dévoiler ici, mais il le fera davantage dans le volet 2, tout comme Harry... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus! PS : Pour le lemon, tu le verras bien assez tôt, mouhahaha!

****

**Sefadora**** Firewood :** Hello à toi aussi Les remettre ensemble ? Mais quand ont-il été ensemble, dis-moi ? ;oP Des idées noires et haineuses ? Mais que veux-tu, se faire rejeter, ça cause bien des symptômes, et Draco en a quelques uns des pires... Menfin, on n'y peut rien. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Onarluca****** Tu as eu du plaisir ? Alors c'est cela l'important! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Céline.s :** Ro à toi aussi! :oP Tu n'aurais pas un penchant sadique ? Qualifié le sortilège de chaleur de « merveilleux » n'est pas vraiment... le fait d'un esprit totalement saint et lucide.

Faire exprès de les faire tourner en rond ? Mais voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Mouhahahaha! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Calypso :** Pour la suite de Totalement Serpentard, c'est normal, aucun chapitre n'est encore terminé... Siria quelques problèmes d'horaires ces temps-ci, mais il avance. La fic est momentanément en stand by. Sorry... Mais normalement, vous aurez un chapitre pour Noël (j'espère!), quant au Loup Solitaire, eh bien, le chapitre est prêt (manque plus que de le corriger, et de faire les RARs) mais j'ai la flemme... Alors, ça serait pour un de ces 4, mais vous l'aurez, c'est garanti! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lee-NC-Kass****** loll, j'espère que tout a bien été pour ton contrôle de math, moi j'excelle ces temps-ci, et j'en suis épaté! (J'adoooooore la Relation de Pythagore.) Ouais... Pour les auteurs, je te conseil plutôt de te rendre sur le compte de Umbre (Umbre77) et de lui envoyer directement un e-mail. Il s'agit d'auteur Européens pour la plupart, et je n'ai aucune idée des noms... Sorry! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Bins****** L'esprit sadique ? Ne nous connais-tu pas depuis le temps ? Voyons, réfléchit un peu ;) Ryry méchant ? Mais voyons, qu'est-ce que tu dis là, si lui est méchant, alors moi aussi (hmmm, petit indice : il a mon caractère). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Sahada****** (lol, ton nick va tout à fait avec la fic. Sahada; Sahara... Bon d'accord, pathétique comme jeu de mot!) Harry, con ? Sympa, il a mon caractère :P Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Alinemcb54 :** Comme toujours, quoi ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Oxaline****** lolll. T'inquiète, t'inquiète. Après la pluie, vient le beau temps! (J'allais dire « le calme avant la tempête » mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas... » Très apprécié ta review. Bonne lecture. Chow!

****

**Jadou****** Ouais, c'est le cas de le dire, ils ne voient pas la vie en rose, ces deux-là! Cette première partie fait 10 chapitre, épilogue inclus. Le deuxième volet en fait douze, en fait quatorze, avec prologue et épilogue et pour la troisième partie, personne ne le sait encore, elle est en cours d'écriture. Merci pour ta review. A un de ces 4!

****

**Ddy****** (Je t'ai pas déjà fait une RAR à toi ? Hmmm...) Merci pour cette petite information, mais en fait... Ce volet est déjà écrit il y a fort longtemps, tout comme le deuxième. Le troisième volet est en cours d'écriture. S'il n'y aurait pas toutes ces RARs à faire, il y a aurait longtemps que vous auriez eut tous les chapitres de la première partie... Mais bon, c'est ainsi, et on n'y peut rien! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Vif d'or :** Ouais, d'accord, Draco fait pitié... Moi qui déteste la pitié lol! Mais il ne faut pas tout leur faire voir la vie en rose! T'es pas d'accord ? Torturé ? Oui. Longtemps ? Très probablement! Mouhahahahaha. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**BoB**** Chiri :** Harry rabat-joie ? Hmmm, génial. J'ai un secret à te dire : Le caractère de Harry de A à Z, il est basé sur le mien, au grand complet :oP Mais pour tout dire, Dray n'ai pas vraiment comme ça, froid et distant... Menfin, tu le verras bien assez tôt, dans le partie 2 de notre trilogie. Thanks for the review ans Good Bye!

****

**Nicoolas****** Harry ? S'excuser... Si... Oups, non, ne rien dire Laï, ils le découvriront tous bien assez tôt Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Cyrano :** Euh, oui on va très bien pourtant oP. Et je cite : _monstres insensibles cruels sadiques méchants etc etc!_ C'est en effet bien nous! Comment pourrais-tu en douter, de toute façon ? Avec tous ces magnifiques chapitres dont vous avez été les spectateurs, tu devrais le savoir désormais :P Comment faire pour survivre... Hmmm, j'en sais rien! Lol! Pour ce qui est de tous tes beaux compliments et bien... On le sait parfaitement qu'ils sont parfaitement adaptés pour nous! Il devrait donné cette définition dans un dictionnaire : _Tout ce qui qualifie Umbre77 et Laika la Louve_ lolll. Bon d'accord. C'est un peu exagéré ;)Tu trouves Harry mignon ? Eh bien moi je l'adore (comment ça, c'est normal, parce que c'est toi qui le contrôle dans cet fic ? Humpfff!) Mais il faut aussi avoué que Dray est craquant également! Mais bref... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Ddy******Lolll. Si y'avait rien dans les 2 chapitres précédent, et bien ici, il y a de tout! Bah, j'ai dit qu'il était moins triste, j'ai jamais dit qu'il était joyeux. Je le considérais tout simplement neutre. Gracias for the review et bonne lecture!

****

**Eowyn**** Malefoy :** T'as hâte que les choses s'arrangent ? Eh bien tu vas être ravis dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Tom :** Merci pour ton soutient. Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture.

_Et la dernière review et non la moindre :_

**Kaphey******Hello mon gentil-pitit-mini-choupi(-ouaouaron! Euh, non!) beta-lecteur! Comment vas-tu ? Pas très bien j'imagine, ton ordi est mourut! Et j'emmerde cette défectuosité!

Hmmm, en effet, c'est une excellente question... Combien vais-je te payer ? Ah! Je sais. Ton cadeau de Noël! Mouhahahaha.

Moi, une sadique (petite ¬¬ (je me vengerai!)) auteur ? Mais non voyons! Blasphème! Calomnie! Que de sottises dites à tord et à travers!

Ceci dit, puisque je te parle souvent, à toi , eh bien je vais te laisser mon choupinet (c'est que mon épaule commence à crier grâce!) Et merci bien sûr pour ta correction! A plus :P Je t'aimeuh, moi aussi!

**Citation de la semaine :** On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on désir, mais on peut désirer tout ce qu'on veut. _Anonyme_

**__**

**_Oasis..._**

**_Chapite8 :_**

**__**

**__**

Ils avançaient depuis une demi-heure déjà lorsque, à l'horizon, un étrange point noir se matérialisa. Tous deux trop occupés à fixer le sable, ils ne remarquèrent tout d'abord rien jusqu'à ce que Draco s'arrête soudainement. Le jeune homme blond se mit à genoux, fixant le sable qu'il caressa lentement de sa main, l'air bouleversé.

Harry avait continué à avancer perdu dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la présence du blond près de lui qu'il releva brutalement la tête, regardant de tous les côtés. Derrière lui, Draco était toujours à genoux, fixant l'horizon, ce qui l'incita à faire de même. Par stupéfaction, il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma et la rouvrit à nouveau, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Une... ?

-Une oasis, dit Draco de sa voix vide. J'ai cru au mirage quand je l'ai vu, mais le sable a changé... Il est plus doux, plus humide et quelques herbes folles sont çà et là...

Le brun, toujours bouche bée, ne répondit rien. Alors là, il avait beau avoir demandé un miracle, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Même s'il avait espéré toute la journée précédente de voir l'apparition d'une oasis, voilà que, au moment le moins soupçonné, bang! elle est faisait apparition.

Draco se redressa et marcha pour se retrouver prostré aux côtés de Potter.

-Tu comptes rester planté là pendant cinq ans, Potter ? cracha-t-il sèchement.

-Laisse-moi y penser... non! répliqua Harry, se remettant en route, pressé d'arriver au point d'eau.

Draco le regarda s'avancer et réprima un frisson. Ce satané sortilège de chaleur était toujours là et il avait un mal de chien à ne pas sauter sur Harry. Sa colère contre lui, bien que toujours présente, perdait peu à peu de sa force vis-à-vis des arguments de son désir...

« Il t'a repoussé! Il s'est moqué de tes sentiments et t'a blessé sans aucun remord! »

« Tu as toujours été désagréable avec lui, c'est normal... Il faut lui pardonner... Il est si beau... »

« L'habit ne fait pas le moine! Ce gars est un enfoiré! Il ne mérite que ton mépris! »

« Il mérite d'être pris, c'est certain! »

Draco eut une moue agacée. Ce duel le fatiguait encore plus que ses nuits blanches. Bien décidé à n'écouter ni l'une ou l'autre de ses pensées, il se focalisa sur l'oasis.

-Des bananiers, cocotiers accompagnés d'arbres à figues et du traditionnel point d'eau, récapitula-t-il à voix haute. Nous avons de quoi nous contenter...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ayant fait moins que la moitié du chemin d'un pas assez rapide, Harry s'arrêta tout net, et regarda le lieu minuscule qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre. Essuyant du revers de la main la sueur qui lui collait au front et y faisait gommé ses cheveux, il maugréa inintelligiblement pour lui-même.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on atteindra jamais ce trou, c'est au bout du monde! »

« Rôh, fait pas ta mauvaise tête mon grand, on n'y est presque! »

« Mon oeil ouais, on va crever avant d'y arriver! »

Sans plus attendre et ignorant lui aussi sa conscience, il se remit en marche, ne prenant pas vraiment connaissance que Draco était toujours derrière, mais qu'il le suivait tout de même. Draco serra les dents et marcha plus péniblement. Ses pensées fusaient, tentatrices et lubriques à souhait. Sa haine se défendait aussi bien que possible, argumentant furieusement. Mais il se surprit à accélérer le pas, non pas pour arriver plus rapidement à l'oasis, mais pour se rapprocher de l'objet de son désir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry, frustré, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort en direction de l'oasis sensé lui dicter la distance qui les séparait. Devant lui, de grands chiffres dorés apparurent, indiquant un grand _« 250 mètres »._ Harry soupira et rangea sa baguette. Un quart de kilomètres encore! Draco regarda lui aussi les nombres mais ne se découragea pas. 250 mètres n'étaient pas vraiment démotivant pour lui. C'était toujours mieux que 250 kilomètres... Ce fut près d'une quart-heure plus tard qu'ils atteignirent enfin l'oasis, peinant sous la chaleur et suant à grosse goutte. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry se laissa tomber à l'ombre d'un palmier et inspira une grande goulée d'air, fermant les yeux. Draco l'imita quelques mètres plus loin, rassemblant ses jambes contre lui. Il préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le beau brun, tout son corps tremblant désespérément.

Prenant du repos, tous deux se firent silencieux, sans en être pourtant véritablement conscient. Ce fut Harry qui amorça le premier mouvement, dans ce calme quasi-religieux, se relevant et observant les bananiers. Une décision prise, il laissa passé du sable entre ses mains et les frotta ensemble, avant de se mettre à grimper à l'arbre, du moins, a essayer. Draco faillit rire en voyant Harry s'escrimer à monter sur l'arbre. Quand il en eut assez de l'entendre gémir sous l'effort, il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le haut du bananier.

-_Tarentallegra!_, récita-t-il.

L'arbre frémit légèrement et se mit à se secouer en tous sens, le sortilège l'ayant lancé dans une danse effrénée. Finalement, une grappe impressionnante de fruits se décrocha et Draco annula l'enchantement.

-_Wingardium__ Leviosa!,_ dit-il aussitôt, en direction de l'amoncellement de fruits au sol.

Il posa doucement les bananes près de lui, puis rangea sa baguette pour de nouveau reprendre son air calme et détaché.

Sous la secousse, Harry avait dû s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au tronc, mais lorsque les banane furent détachées, et donc, que l'arbre fut allégé, le mouvement fut encore plus brutal, et ce fut avec un gémissement qu'il sentit ses mains glissées du tronc.

-Oh merde... marmonna-t-il, avant de chuter et de retomber dans un grand « plouf! » dans l'eau qui se trouvait juste sous lui…

-Oups, fit seulement Draco, tentant de ne pas rire.

Harry remonta à la surface, trempé des pieds à la tête, ses vêtements lourds et gorgés d'eau, ses cheveux devant les yeux, crachotant et toussotant. Il ressortit de là et s'ébroua la tête, aspergeant tout autour de lui. Il alla se rasseoir à l'ombre du même bananier, étalant sa robe blanche sur le sol et allant s'installer sur celle-ci pour éviter de se retrouver tout collé de sable. La déglutition que fit Draco ne fut heureusement pas entendue par Harry. Le jeune homme blond dû s'enfoncer les dents dans la langue pour ne pas crier de désir.

« Il a fait exprès d'avoir l'air aussi sensuel... J'en suis sûr », pensa Draco, tremblant plus fort.

Harry s'assoupit, et une bonne partie de la matinée se passa dans un silence quasi complet. Tandis que le Gryffondor faisait la sieste et que la température ambiante montait peu à peu, Draco essayait désespérément de ne pas se lever pour aller réveiller tendrement le brun. Incapable de dormir à cause de son désir de plus en plus grand, il se balança désespérément d'avant en arrière, profitant de l'assoupissement du Gryffondor pour révéler l'expression de son visage: frustration. Il finit par se lever, marchant dans les alentours. Il alla se poster au bord de l'eau, regardant son visage cerné par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Lançant un regard derrière lui, il regarda Harry dormir et, une fois certain du repos du Gryffondor, il détacha doucement son pantalon qu'il enleva délicatement. Il le plia et le posa sur le bord, puis enleva rapidement son boxer tout en surveillant le dormeur. Une fois nu, le blond se glissa doucement dans l'eau, soupirant de joie. Un gémissement lui parvint, et il se figea aussitôt, risquant un regard derrière lui. Harry bougea simplement dans son sommeil, s'allongea sur le ventre, dormant pourtant toujours profondément. Draco poussa un soupir et nagea doucement, plongeant la tête sous l'eau. Il sonda le fond, peu surpris de constater la profondeur étonnante du petit lac. Le jeune homme fit quelques mouvement de brasse et ondula un instant, son corps frôlant le sable en dessous de lui. Il se tourna sur le dos, regardant le soleil à travers la barrière de l'eau.

Rapidement, le souffle lui manqua et il revint à la surface, inspirant une forte goulée d'air. Son regard tomba sur l'emplacement où dormait Harry... Enfin, où aurait _dû_ se trouver Harry, car, en effet, le jeune homme ne s'y trouvait plus. Paniqué, Draco jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui, cherchant le Gryffondor. Celui-ci ne se trouvait pourtant pas à porter de vue, ce qui fit s'inquiéter encore un peu plus le blond, conscient que le maléfice d'Harry avait lancé un peu plus tôt, était encore et toujours bien actif. Peu rassuré à l'idée d'être vu nu par le Gryffondor, Draco nagea rapidement vers le bord. Mais comment allait-il se rhabiller en étant conscient de l'éveil et de la présence supposée de son am... ennemi ?

À ce moment, un sifflotement retentit derrière lui, sifflotement qui se coupa net. À première vue, ce devait être Harry. Qui d'autre se serait trouvé en plein désert, dans cette oasis, au moment même de toute façon. Et ledit Harry devait avoir vu qu'il était nu. Comment ne pas le remarquer de toute façon ? Paniqué, Draco décida de rester collé au bord.

-Potter ? appela-t-il.

-Non, c'est Fudge! répliqua Harry, levant les yeux au ciel et contournant la marre, allant se rasseoir au même endroit qu'un peu plus tôt, c'est-à-dire pratiquement en face du blond.

Draco émit un simple grognement, se collant encore plus contre le bord du petit lac.

-L'eau est bonne ? demanda Harry, le plus normalement du monde, prenant une banane qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et se mettant à la peler.

-Non, répondit Draco, détournant la tête.

-Non, mais tu restes dans le lac. Intelligent, commenta le brun, balançant la peau jaune derrière son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas sortir, grogna Draco. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas mes vêtements!

-Attends, attends, reprit Harry, prenant une boucher, ce n'est pas toi qui me disait, au puit, que tu vivais dans un dortoir, avec cinq autres garçons ?

Draco rougit de la tête au pied.

-Je les connais depuis que j'ai onze ans, dit-il. Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi!

Harry soupira exaspéré, et enfourna au grand complet le reste de sa banane.

-Je vais faire un tour, voir s'il n'y aurait pas des animaux dans le coin, profite-en pour t'habiller...

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner, pourtant, Draco pu distinctement entendre un « pudique! », quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu peux bien parler, dit-il fortement.

Harry ne fit qu'un geste de la main derrière son épaule, et s'éloigna. Draco poussa un grognement et sortit de l'eau, son corps blanc ruisselant d'eau. À ce moment, il s'aperçut de la blancheur incroyable de ses jambes par rapport à son torse.

« J'ai tout de même un peu bronzé, pensa-t-il. Enfin, là où je n'ai pas... Rosi. »

Soucieux de se couvrir, Draco prit ses vêtements qu'il enfila à la va-vite, peu soucieux de les mouiller légèrement avec son corps.

Harry revint quelques instants plus tard, baguette à la main, un lapin nain l'évitant devant, tandis qu'une légèrement grimace de dégoût ornait les lèvres du Gryffondor, grimace dû au fait qu'il avait dû tuer l'animal pour un peu de viande.

Draco remontait son jeans au moment où Harry arrivait et ce fut le visage rouge qu'il se hâta de bien le caler sur ses hanches pour ensuite l'attacher rapidement.

-Pour un gars qui a vomi tripes et boyaux pendant un dépeçage, tu n'es peut-être pas si lopette que ça...

Harry lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et laissa retomber le lapin au sol.

-Moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exploser! Je lui ai simplement brisé la nuque après l'avoir stupéfixé!

-Je n'ai pas explosé les crabes, commenta Draco. Je les ai juste éventré et vidé...

-Ouais, juste ça hein ?

-Tu ne t'en es pas plaint, quant tu t'es goinfré avec, répliqua froidement le Serpentard.

-Après trois jours sans manger, non, je ne me suis pas plaint! Oh et, si t'es pas content, j'aurai qu'à le garder pour moi ce lapin!

-Garde-le, dit froidement Draco. Je n'ai pas faim, de toute façon...

Harry ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir à l'écart, prenant une allure d'indépendance. Draco haussa les épaules et alla marcher le long des cocotiers. Il les regarda avec intérêt puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit tomber une noix de coco à ses pieds, noix qu'il perçât d'un trou pour en boire goulûment le nectar. Il la fendit ensuite en la frappant fortement sur le sol, la noix se brisant en deux parties inégale.

-Du gâteaux, dit-il d'un air amusé en commençant à mordre les morceaux de noix d'un blanc nacré collé à coquille.

Harry le fixa un moment, puis détourna les yeux et fouilla dans les poche de sa robe toujours étendu par terre, en sortant les cube de cactus qu'il s'amusa à avaler un par un, les lançant dans les airs et essayant de les réceptionner au vol, dans sa bouche.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, la bouche barbouillée de jus de coco. Il détourna cependant rapidement la tête, son désir remontant horriblement. Il regarda sa noix de coco et mordit encore avidement dedans. Il se servit ensuite de ses ongles, puis de sa baguette, pour décrocher certains morceaux. À cet instant, Harry se mit à tousser, se tenant le cou, un cube de cactus coincé au fond de sa gorge. Draco accourut aussitôt et lui tapa énergiquement dans le dos, Harry recrachant finalement le cube. La respiration encore haletante, le Gryffondor le regarda un moment avec des yeux rond.

-Merci, souffla-t-il, se massant la gorge.

-Mpff, fit simplement Draco en s'éloignant pratiquement en courant, comme si Harry était atteint d'une maladie incurable. Qui fait le malin tombe dans le ravin, Potter... Mange normalement!

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, je mangeais normalement, grommela Harry, c'est toi qui a coupé les cubes beaucoup trop gros!

-Normalement ? fit Draco d'un air éberlué. Et bien, Potter, si jeter des morceaux en l'air pour ensuite essayer de les rattraper avec la bouche est normal pour toi, je commence à comprendre que c'est carrément ton cerveau qui est détraqué!

-T'essayes de prouver quoi exactement Malfoy ? gronda Harry, jetant un nouveau morceau dans les airs, avant de l'engouffrer à nouveau, en plein vol, l'attrapant avec sa langue.

Draco serra les dents.

-Que ton éducation relève de l'âge de pierre! gronda Draco, serrant de nouveau ses jambes contre son torse.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Si tu appelles « éducation » passer son enfance à faire des tâches ménagères et à être enfermé dans un placard, alors oui, sans doute, tu as raison.

Draco le regarda avec étonnement.

-Un placard ?

-Un placard, affirma Harry avec quelque chose d'étrange au fond de son regard.

-Joyeux, répliqua Draco. Moi, c'était une bibliothèque.

-Tout de même plus attrayant d'un trou de deux mètres sur un, avec pour seule compagnie les araignées et la poussière!

-Ça dépend, répondit Draco. Quand les seules livres que tu arrives à attraper sont des encyclopédies, c'est galères!

-Bah, ça t'aura servi ces derniers jours.

-Mouais, marmonna Draco. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi m'a servi d'apprendre à parler Libanais...

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

-Euh...

-Comme tu dis, répliqua Draco. Il y a aussi le Portugais, l'Italien... Le Japonais... Le Chinois... Enfin, un tas de langues inutiles...

-Peut-être pas..., répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules. Ça te sera peut-être utile un jour.

-Mouais, peut-être, marmonna Draco.

-Au moins, reprit Harry, on peut dire que t'as plus de Q.I. que les deux balaises qui te servent d'_amis_.

-Bah, ils ne sont pas mieux que les tiens!

-Moi au moins, ils n'ont pas que du vent dans la tête!

-Ça, ça reste à prouver! Weasley à l'air si stupide qu'il ferait concurrence à une famille entière de bovidé!

-Au moins, il ne bêle pas et ne suivent pas un meneur comme tous les Serpentards le font avec toi Malfoy. Lui au moins, ne se laisse pas manger la laine sur le dos!

-Non, il se contente de grogner et de te suivre en faisant le plus de bruit possible! Ce sont les tonneaux vides les plus bruyants, c'est normal...

-Ouais, ils sont bruyants pour t'avertir qu'on arrive et pour te permettre de mettre ton masque d'arrogance, prêt à nous recevoir et à nous lancer des insultes à la figure!

-A bon chat bon rat, répliqua Draco.

-Quelle modestie!, lui lança Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne fais pas preuve de modestie, Potter, j'énonce juste une vérité! En outre, je t'ai fait un compliment... Mais bien entendu, ça, tu t'en moques...

-Je m'en moque autant que tu peux te foutre de ma gueule!

-Comment ne pas s'en moquer de toute façon ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et enfonça ses doigts dans le sable pour essayer de cacher sa frustration.

-Oups, fit Draco, faussement innocent. Je t'ai vexé, Potter ?

-T'aimerais bien! grogna Harry.

-J'aimerais beaucoup de chose, dit Draco. Mais j'avoue que celle-là est des plus plaisante...

Potter le fixa, sans rien dire.

« Oh et puis merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? »

Une petite voix sembla lui souffler, du fond des profondeurs de son esprit: « Ton honneur! » mais il l'a chassa bien vite, il n'accordait pas autant d'importance à l'honneur qu'un Serpentard.

Contre toute attente, Harry se redressa, s'approcha du blond à grandes enjambées et le saisit par le collet de sa chemise, avant de plaquer furieusement ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard, n'y tenant plus. Trop surpris pour réagir, Draco poussa un simple cri d'effroi. Si même Potter s'y mettait, comment pourrait-il résister ? Il posa désespérément ses mains sur ses épaules pour repousser le jeune homme, mais ses membres le trahi et il serra furieusement le brun contre lui. Harry le poussa par terre, assis à cheval sur le ventre du blond, l'embrassant toujours fiévreusement. Draco poussa un gémissement désespéré.

« Repousse-le! Ne te laisse pas faire! » cria sa colère.

« Va te faire foutre! » dirent Draco et son désire d'une même voix.

D'un fort coup d'épaule, Draco fit basculer le Gryffondor sous lui et stoppa le baiser pour regarder Harry dans les yeux, ses prunelles brillants de manière prédatrices. Harry releva légèrement la tête et passa un bref coup de langue sur les lèvres rougies de Draco.

-J'en pouvais plus, lui murmura-t-il, son souffle venant se perdre dans le cou du blond.

Draco frissonna et, prit de fièvre – ou d'une chaleur intérieure trop forte – prit rapidement possession des lèvres du Gryffondor, laissant ses mains errer sur le corps d'Harry, détachant un à un les boutons qui fermaient la chemise blanche du jeune homme, et la balança derrière lui par la suite. Celui-ci tenta de refreiner un gémissement dans sa gorge lorsque la main de Draco glissa sur son bas ventre, sans grand succès. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond, laissant sa langue valser avec celle de son partenaire. Draco se déhancha lentement, passant son érection contre celle d'Harry. Il poussa un fort gémissement et quitta les lèvres d'Harry pour dévorer le cou du brun. Celui-ci renversa la tête par en arrière, laissant plus de loisir au blond, ses mains glissant dans les cheveux décoiffés de Draco, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Draco passa ses mains le long des flancs d'Harry, continuant d'embrasser sa peau. Il descendit lentement le long du torse du brun, mordant l'un de ses tétons au passage. Harry grogna de plaisir et tenta de bouger ses hanches sous le blond, sans trop de succès, celui-ci le plaquant contre le sol. Résigné, il laissa glisser une main sur le dos de Draco jusqu'à ses fesses, non sans frustration. Harry releva la tête, alerté. La bouche active de Draco se rapprochait beaucoup trop – ou pas assez – d'une zone terriblement sensible...

-Malf... Draco, gémit Harry, se reprenant rapidement – l'habitude. Oh Merlin! reprit-il.

Draco stoppa aussitôt, cessant sa torture pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux. Ce fut à peine si Harry ne lui sauta pas dessus, le reversant à son tour, une de ses mains cherchant frénétiquement la fermeture du pantalon du blond, tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Draco poussa un cri de surprise et s'arqua lorsque la main d'Harry vint taquiner son bas-ventre, cherchant lui aussi à enlever le pantalon d'Harry. Une fois débarrassé du tissu encombrant, Potter le regarda brièvement dans les yeux, des yeux qui ne reflétaient vraiment rien de bon, avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres et de s'activer à descendre vers _la_ zone bien précise qui démangeait le Serpentard. Draco poussa un cri et empêcha rapidement Harry d'avancer, le bousculant au sol pour rapidement s'étendre sur lui.

-Pas touche, Potter, avertit-il. On ne me domine jamais!

Et avec volupté, il tira le pantalon et le boxer de son futur amant. Tout d'abord un peu étonné, toutes les questions que Harry aurait pu se poser s'envolèrent à l'instant où les lèvres de Draco se posèrent... un peu trop bas – ou pas assez. Harry saisit désespérément les cheveux de Draco, celui-ci le léchant doucement, presque sensuellement. Il serra les fines mèches blondes plus fort quand Draco l'engloutit, sa langue jouant le long de son érection. Harry souleva ses hanches, désespéré d'être ainsi plaqué sur le sol, sans pouvoir amorcer le moindre mouvement, tandis qu'il sentait son désir monter et son sang venir se gorger dans son sexe. Draco lécha avidement, sa langue venant taquiner le gland rougit et désireux. Il passa doucement une de ses mains sous Harry, ses doigts se glissant doucement sur les fesses douces. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la respiration de plus en plus haletante, tandis qu'il tentait toujours de bouger ses hanches.

-Draco, je vais..., gémit-il, mais trop tard.

Draco sourit victorieusement tandis qu'il avalait précieusement la semence d'Harry, sa main se faufilant doucement entre les fesses d'Harry pour aller taquiner son anus. Celui-ci gronda de frustration et voulu se relever, mais le corps de Draco le força à rester coucher, tandis qu'un doigt s'introduisait dans son intimité, le faisant se cambrer et pousser un halètement. Draco stoppa tout mouvement, attendant un geste de la part d'Harry pour continuer ou tout arrêter. Celui-ci finit par avoir un frisson et gémit de plus bel, se tortillant sous son futur amant. Draco prit cela pour une invitation et, doucement, fit bouger son doigt, sa tête revenant embrasser les lèvres d'Harry. Le brun gémit et embrassa voracement les lèvres de Draco, tout en ondulant des hanches, invitant le Serpentard à en introduire un deuxième. Draco s'exécuta, impatient de prendre enfin ce qu'il désirait si ardemment. Harry poussa un léger cri, se cambrant sous Draco qui l'embrassa fougueusement, comme pour s'excuser de le blesser. Potter se laissa faire, oubliant bien vite la douleur, un désir fou l'habitant depuis déjà quelques instants. Délaissant les lèvres de Draco, il alla taquiner le lobe de l'oreille, non sans lécher le creux de l'épaule du blond au passage, se soulevant légèrement sous lui. Draco gémit et passa sa langue dans la nuque d'Harry. Il introduit un troisième doigt, frottant désespérément son entrejambes contre le Gryffondor. Celui-ci poussa un grondement et revint aux lèvres de Draco, mordilla la lèvre inférieure de celui-ci, tandis qu'il ondulait des hanches, désormais incapable de se contrôler. Draco poussa un gémissement désespéré, bougeant désespérément contre Harry. Il enleva ses doigts et fixa le Gryffondor dans les yeux, attendant son autorisation. Harry, agacé par ce regard, bougea sous lui, impatiemment.

-Argh! Mais j'en peux plus! grinça-t-il, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le sable.

Draco sourit et, embrassant Harry avec tendresse, commença doucement à s'enfoncer en lui. Il s'arrêta à chaque cri de douleur, pour finir par stopper totalement une fois que son sexe fut totalement entrer. Amoureusement, il embrassa Harry, caressant son visage et ses cheveux.

-Désolé, dit-il doucement.

Harry, voulant le rassurer, l'embrassa avec passion, ses traits se décontractant, la douleur laissant place au désir. Doucement, il bougea son bassin, invitant le blond à faire de même. Draco poussa un doux gémissement et, saisissant les hanches d'Harry, commença doucement à se mouvoir en lui. Au septième ciel, Harry ferma délicieusement les yeux et le miroir de son âme par la même occasion, se mouvant au même rythme de Draco, le va-et-vient était de plus en plus rapide, et tout aussi brutal, non sans déplaire aux deux jeunes hommes. Draco sentit peu à peu le plaisir s'engouffrer en lui avec violence, son sexe se gonflant peu à peu. Il saisit rapidement l'érection d'Harry, le caressant rapidement. Fermant les yeux, le blond renversa la tête en arrière, son bassin allant de plus en plus vite et fort. Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour atteindre tous deux l'orgasme, Harry sentant le blond se déverser dans son fourreau brûlant, tandis que lui-même se répandait dans la main du blond, un grondement bestial s'échappant de sa gorge par la même occasion. Épuisé, Draco s'effondra sur Harry, haletant péniblement. Il ramena sa main vers la tête d'Harry caressant ses joues et l'embrassant doucement. Le brun y répondit, son ardeur ayant grandement diminué, plus somnolant qu'autre chose. Sensible au corps épuisé d'Harry, Draco se renversa sur le côté, laissant ainsi le brun respirer. Il le serra contre lui, caressant son dos et ses reins. Peu à peu, la respiration du Gryffondor se fit plus régulière, témoignant qu'il s'assoupissait. Draco le regarda s'endormir et embrassa doucement son front, murmurant:

-Je t'aime... Puisses-tu me pardonner de ce que je ferai...

Draco caressa encore le beau visage. Il s'était menti à lui-même, ne supportant plus d'être repoussé à Harry. Il avait recréé en lui cette haine pour ne pas souffrir de son mépris, mais à présent, que devait-il faire ?

« Il le regrettera sûrement, pensa Draco. Quand il se réveillera, il sera troublé, gêné... Il ne saura pas comment me dire que c'était une erreur... Et même s'il ne le regrette pas tout de suite, il le fera quand il s'apercevra des ennuis que je représente... Mon refus de servir Voldemort me désignera comme un traître à abattre... et je serai un poids mort... Je n'ai rien à faire ici... Rien à faire avec lui... »

Draco soupira et serra précieusement Harry contre lui.

« Je partirai, comme prévu... Mais en attendant... Je profite un peu... »

Et il ferma les yeux, s'endormant doucement contre celui qu'il aimait.

Peu de temps après qu'il ce soit endormi, ce fut Harry qui se réveilla. Voulant se retourner, il se retrouva bloqué dans un étau. Encore endormi, il tourna la tête vers ce qui l'emprisonnait ainsi et tomba sur le visage assoupi de Draco, visage qui avait perdu tout masque de froideur. Il sourit doucement, laissa une main glissée sur la joue du blond, puis s'assoupit à nouveau, se blottissant contre celui-ci.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapitre9

**_Disclaimer_****__** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Cette fois-ci, la publication s'est fait beaucoup plus rapidement n'est-ce pas ? (Temps libre, quand tu nous tiens!) Il faut dire également que nombre de chapitres ont été corrigé, ce qui vous avantage grandement, puisque je n'ai plus que les (nombreuses!) reviews à faire. Mais cela, ce n'est pas un problème, lorsqu'on baille aux corneilles devant son écran, en ayant rien à faire... Cela dit, j'aimerais remercier Kaphey pour sa correction (par-dessus laquelle j'ai repassé, puisqu'il restait quelques fautes... Mais bon, je t'aime pareil, Kaph ) Ceci dit, j'arrête de vous emmerder avec tout mon blabla! Voilà la suita!!!

**_RARs_****__**

**MissTick** Ouais, t'es la dernière! Merlin soit loué, j'en pouvais plus, j'allais m'endormir devant l'écran! L'effort que je fais pour garder les yeux ouverts!

Enfin un peu d'action ? Enfin oui, mais tu as bien raison, ce n'est pas le même genre d'action... C'est celui-là qui nous a le plus motivé et rester lex yeux fixé sur l'écran :oP Enfin, pour vous ;o)

Tu veux pas que Draco parte ? Bah, le chapitre vous le dira. Merci pour ta review Ellie et bonne lecture A plus et à très bientôt!

**Lee-NC-Kass** lolll. Vous êtes tous content d'avoir eut le lemon, à ce que l'on voit. On se demande bien pourquoi ;o)

Regarder la fin ? Mais c'est pas bien ça! Ça vous gâche tout un punch! Bouhouhouhou...

La suite, mouvementé ? En quelque sorte, en effet...

Menfin, je ne m'attarderai pas, je suis complètement épuisé, j'ai plusieurs sujet de réflexions ces temps-ci, et je m'endors tard à cause de cela. Merci pour ta/votre review. Bonne lecture!

**Quiproquo :** Contente que tu es aimé le lemon! Merci, merci, mais c'est trop d'honneur. À ne pas confondre avec merveille, et bien écrit. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Crazysnape** En gros, tu as tout aimé le chapitre ;)

Leur enfance ? Bah, celle de Harry, tout le monde la connaissait en fait, enfin... plus ou moins. Vous devriez en apprendre plus dans les prochains volets.

À ce que je vois, tu as bien aimé également quelques petits bouts humoristique ;) Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Oxaline**lolll, on en avait marre de vous faire attendre, alors on a décidé, comme ça, de vous mettre le lmon dans le chaptire 8... Lol, je rigole ! La fin est triste en effet, mais c'est pour les besoins de la cause. Pas se contrôler, Draco ? Mouhahaha! On vous en a bouché un coin, pas vrai ? Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Eowyn**** Malefoy : **Se chicaner ? Non, plus vraiment, non. En fait, tu vas le voir toi-même dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Tete**** de nœud :** Hmmm, peut-être as-tu raison, mais n'oublis pas qu'il s'agit de Potter et Malfoy. Les mêmes Potter et Malfoy qui on été ennemis pendant des années et qui s'engueulait encore 24 heures auparavant... Alors, même s'il s'agit d'un don de soi, ce n'est pas très évident encore pour eux deux. Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE :** Loll, notre fic t'as fait perdre tes noms ? :P Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Winnie.l'ourson :** Une pure merveille ? Bon, n'exagérons pas... Tu avais lu cœur de cristal ? Moi aussi, on me l'avait conseillé et c'est comme ça que j'en suis venu à connaître Umbre, puis cet fic est né. Génial non ? lolll! Menfin. Bonne lecture! A plus!

**Kaphey** Salut!!! La petite � Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Humpfff!

Hmmm, en effet, techniquement on a une quinzaine (et plus) de chapitre de corriger, mais bon, faut pas le dire trop fort, parce que y'en a qui risque d'être enragé et nos têtes seront mises à prix.

M'ennuyer de toi ? Mais non voyons! Je m'ennuis jamais de toi moi, voyons! Humpff, quelle idée! Bon, assez déconner, bien sûr que je me suis ennuyé de toi

Jésus, Lazare ? Nan, je préfère Lazare... Étrange non ?

Bon, je vais te laisser J'ai d'autre revieweur à qui répondre  
Je t'aime aussi  
A plus!

**BoB**** Chiri :** loll, qui n'aime pas les citrons ? Mouhahahaha. Lol. Pour une fois que vous féliciter Harry!

LOL! Le sable! Ouais, le sable se faufile partout, en effet. Mais n'oublis pas que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont dans le désert, et qu'ils en ont déjà partout, du sable...

Draco s'en aille ? Seul le temps vous le dira :P  
Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Serpentis-draco**lolll, je crois que vous êtes tous pressé de lire la suite en fait. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Yogane** Merci pour ta review! C'est très sympa que tu penses à en laisser une Bonne lecture!

**Fliflou** Héhéhé, on tenait à faire quelque chose d'adorable, en effet. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus.

**Vif d'or :** Comment vont-ils agir ? Bah, seul le temps nous le diras. En fait, si tu reviens plusieurs chapitres auparavant, Draco lui a dit qu'il l'aimait, donc Harry est au courant, en effet. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture

**Mifibou** Bah, on est toujours contente de voir de nouveau lecteur arriver Chapitre alléchant ? Hmmm ouais, c'est un fait, un excellent fait mouhahahaha! Mais bien sûr, que Ryry tient à lui... Quoique, dans ce chapitre, vous allez le trouver plutôt bizarre, mais bon. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Galouz** Peur de ce que va faire Dray ? Certains pourraient avoir peur, en effet... Mais n'oublis pas une chose, il s'agit d'une trilogie! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Bins** Le laisser partir ? Ce ne serait pas dans l'idée de Harry... mais qui sait ? Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sahada** Ce qui va se passer ??? Mouhahahaha, seul la suite vous le dira! Niark! Bref. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

**Yami**** Aku :** loll, eh bien, ce coup-ci, MSN n'a pas buggé!

Bien sûr que ce chapitre était superbe! Il y avait le lemon lolll!

Quand Harry a sauté sur Draco... Umbre s'attendait pas à ce que je le fasse réagir ainsi :P

La suite te fait peur ? Et pour de bonne raison! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**_Citation du jour :_** Car l'on sait bien que l'amour ignore toujours sa propre profondeur jusqu'au jour des adieux. **Gibran, Khalil 1883-1931**

**__**

**__**

**_Oasis..._**

**_Chapitre9 :_**

**__**

Harry avait passé une partie de la matinée à creuser un trou d'une vingtaine de centimètres dans le sol, l'avait enduit d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette et y avait étendu sa robe blanche avant de s'y avachir pour profiter de l'humidité et de la fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait, ayant fait de ce coin sa propriété. Depuis, il y somnolait, méditant sur ce qui c'était passé la veille.

« Il ne voulait pas, disait son conscience. Il voulait te repousser au début. »

« Oui, mais il ne l'a pas fait, riposta Harry. »

« Avait-il vraiment le choix ? »

« On a toujours le choix! Donc, oui, il l'avait. »

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne le voulais pas! Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'était juste pour cacher ta jalousie envers tes meilleurs amis! »

« T'en sais absolument rien! »

« Eh, je suis toi! »

« Eh bah, je suis stupide dans ce cas! »

Il soupira...

« Lamentable, je discute avec moi-même... »

Un sourire rêveur vint flotter sur ses lèvres. La veille, tous ses soucis c'étaient enfuits, lorsqu'il avait été avec Draco, tout s'était échappé, le laissant enfin en paix. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, même qu'il s'était délecté du blond. Mais, l'aimait-il ? Ça, il n'aurait su répondre, si ce n'était que du désir... Mais il ne croyait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces sentiments d'hypocrisie, alors pourquoi se mettrait-il à faire des choses aussi basses que ceux qu'ils détestaient ?

Soupirant à nouveau, Harry se retourna dans son fossé, faisant face à Draco, gardant pourtant les yeux fermés. Le jeune homme blond dormait doucement, semblant paisible. Son corps nu brillait sous le soleil, lui donnant presque un air angélique. Il ne s'était pas réveillé lorsque Harry s'était éloigné, il avait seulement légèrement bougé. Celui-ci avait repassé son boxer et son pantalon sans pour autant l'attaché, et depuis, il somnolait dans son coin qui lui avait prit près de deux heures à affiner à son goût. Draco remua légèrement, roulant paisiblement dans le sable. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, déstabilisé par le contact des grains sous son corps. Un peu perdu, Draco releva la tête, regardant autour de lui en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand enfin, les souvenirs lui revinrent, il sursauta et tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Voyant enfin Harry, Draco se sentit rougir de la tête au pied. Le brun lui fit un simple sourire et referma les yeux, retournant à ses pensées et à son repos qu'il espérait réparateur après cette longue et pénible semaine sous un soleil brûlant et un environnement terriblement aride qu'il n'espérait ne plus jamais revoir par la suite. Draco en profita pour attraper ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement, gêné d'être nu. Le sortilège semblait s'être totalement arrêté, au grand plaisir du Serpentard. Il se tourna doucement vers Harry et soupira. Comme il l'avait prévu, le Gryffondor ne lui parlait pas et sans doute ne le ferait-il même pas. Affligé, Draco marcha vers son cocotier habituel et fit descendre la noix de coco qui lui semblait la plus appétissante. À première vue, la journée s'annonçait longue vu l'atmosphère qui régnait.

-J'ai prévenu Snape... résonna la voix de Harry, dans le calme du lieu.

Harry secoua la tête, gardant les yeux fermés.

Draco sursauta, cessant de dévorer sa noix de coco.

-Oncle Sev ? demanda Draco, l'air soudainement plus heureux. Tu l'as prévenu de l'endroit où nous étions ?

-Hier, quand je t'ai... réveillé, c'était grâce à Snape. Je l'ai contacté mentalement, j'avais assez de force pour, j'avais pu me nourrir et m'abreuver. Je lui ais dit que nous étions dans le Sahara étant donné que je n'avais pas de lieu précis. Ils doivent avoir lancé des équipes de recherche à l'heure qu'il est.

-Alors nous allons bientôt... partir, dit doucement, Draco semblant réfléchir à sa propre phrase.

-S'ils peuvent nous trouver, oui...

-Oh, je suppose qu'ils le feront, dit simplement Draco. Severus a des méthodes très... utiles!

-Après un minimum d'une quinzaine d'année comme espion à la solde de Dumbledore, laisse-moi te dire que je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry, mettant une main devant sa bouche pour réprimer un bâillement.

-Tu savais ? dit Draco, étonné. En vérité, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis surpris... Tu es du bon camp...

Harry rouvrit un oeil.

-Pas toi ? demanda-t-il, une intonation étrange dans la voix.

-Si, répondit simplement Draco. Il me l'avait dit...

Harry secoua la tête, le regardant toujours.

-Je te demandais dans quel camp tu étais toi.

-Aucun des deux, répondit simplement Draco. Je suis dans mon camp....

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Malgré tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, tu ne te mêleras pas à la guerre.

Draco ne répondit pas, restant simplement à fixer Harry.

-Peut-être que oui... Peut-être que non, dit-il mystérieusement.

Harry soupira et referma les yeux.

-T'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

-Mpfff, fit simplement Draco, regardant le soleil. Il est tard, dit-il finalement.

-Super comme réponse! marmonna Harry, se blottissant dans son trou, cherchant à tâtons sa veste pour s'en faire un oreiller.

Draco le regarda un instant et soupira encore. C'était pire qu'il ne le pensait. Harry ne l'aimerait jamais. Ce n'était que du désir....

-Je vais me promener, dit Draco en se levant.

-Fait attention... marmonna simplement Harry, retournant à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco ne s'arrêta même pas sur le conseil, avançant doucement dans l'oasis. Le blond marcha doucement, regardant la faune. Il tentait vainement d'essayer de ne pas penser, de ne pas se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il tentait vainement de visualiser son plan de fuite et surtout, de ne pas faillir. Il revint néanmoins rapidement sur ses pas et fixa Harry. Celui-ci était profondément assoupit, mais son sommeil ne semblait pas des plus paisible et réparateur. Gémissement et se retournant légèrement dans son sommeil, ses rêves laissaient bien des questions à l'esprit. Draco eut une moue ennuyée. Devait-il le réveiller ou non ? Celui-ci grogna, mais ne se réveilla point.

-Potter? appela Draco, le secouant plus vivement. Réveil-toi, tu fais... un cauchemar ?!

En sursautant, Harry ouvrit les yeux et Draco cru y voir une lueur de... désir ? un bref instant pourtant.

-Hein quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Tu faisais un cauchemar, dit simplement Draco en s'éloignant doucement.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, et s'assied en tailleur dans son trou.

-Ça n'avait rien d'un cauchemar.

-Hu ? fit Draco, le regardant avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors?

Quelque chose d'étrange passa dans le regard de Harry.

-Un bref retour en arrière de quelques heures...

Draco se figea, regardant Harry avec étonnement.

-Je..., dit-il simplement. Je vais grimper à un arbre...

-Hu ? Et pourquoi ?

-Pour voir si on approche, dit simplement Draco, fuyant le regard d'Harry.

-Euh... S'il y a qui que ce soit qui nous cherche, il sera assez intelligent pour venir voir ici...

-Oui , dit Draco. Mais je veux les voir arriver...

-Comme tu veux...

Harry haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour, époussetant son pantalon. Draco marcha jusqu'à son cocotier et, habillement, lui sauta dessus, accrochant fortement le tronc de ses cuisses et de ses bras. Il haleta légèrement tandis qu'il essayait de monter doucement, suant à grosses gouttes l'effort. Il sentit une vague douleur dans sa main, une traînée de sang apparaissant sur l'arbre au passage de sa main blessé. Peu préoccupé par sa blessure, Draco monta enfin au dessus et, sur son perchoir, scanna l'horizon.

-Rien, murmura-t-il. Bien entendu...

-Et puis ? demanda Harry, au bas de l'arbre, regardant dans sa direction, s'acharnant à essayer d'ouvrir une noix de coco.

-Il n'y a rien, dit simplement Draco. Tape-la sur un rocher pour l'ouvrir...

-Hmmm, dommage...

Il retourna s'asseoir sous son bananier et se mit à frapper le noix sur la pierre la plus près, tel un singe.

Draco le regarda s'escrimer, restant paisiblement dans son arbre. Il regarda encore l'horizon et soupira.

« C'était tout de même ma dernière année à Poudlard, pensa-t-il. Suis-je vraiment près à la sacrifier... »

« C'est toujours mieux que ta vie! lui dit sa conscience. »

« Ne voulais-je pas mourir avant? demanda-t-il. »

« C'est la maladie et la fatigue qui te faisait agir... une fois reposée, ça sera mieux... »

Draco soupira et, profitant de sa hauteur, regarda discrètement Harry. Celui-ci secouait la noix en tous sens près de son oreille, grognant contre des « foutu de noix de cocos qui refuse de s'ouvrir même sur une pierre ». Draco souffla.

-Pas comme ça, Potter, dit-il, agacer. Tape un coup fort sur le bas de la noix... Elle se fendra en deux d'un coup!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nanananana, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, trop faiblement pour que Draco entendre quoique ce soit, mais obéissant tout de même.

La noix s'ouvrit comme l'avait prédit Draco, et le brun se renfrogna. Draco eut un sourire amusé, sourire qu'il effaça rapidement de son visage. Il fixait doucement le Gryffondor quand quelque chose capta son attention. Au loin, dans le ciel, une dizaine de petit point noir était apparut, se rapprochant dans leur direction. Draco poussa un cri de stupeur, et, oubliant qu'il était dans un arbre, tomba brusquement au sol.

-Putain, ça fait mal! cria Draco, assis douloureusement sur le sable.

Harry se releva brusquement et, en quelques enjambés, il fut sur lui.

-Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il, un timbre d'inquiétude, presque imperceptible perçant dans sa voix, tenant une moitié de sa noix de coco.

Draco se contenta de pousser un léger gémissement, tentant pitoyablement de se relever. Il avait du se fouler la cheville dans sa chute car, en marchant, il sentit une fulgurante douleur se propager dans sa cheville.

-Ils... Ils sont là, dit Draco, se mordant la lèvre en boitillant péniblement vers l'endroit où il avait vu les silhouettes. Ils sont là!

-Quoi ?

Harry courut après lui, jusqu'à la lisière de la végétation, restant pourtant sous un bouquet de palmier pour se protéger des rayons du soleil. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en voyant les points qui se dessinaient dans le ciel. Les sorciers semblèrent les repérer car, bien vite, ils descendirent en piquer vers eux. A peine furent-ils au sol que Draco s'écria, comme un enfant:

-Oncle Sev!

Sans attendre, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, Draco s'élança en courant tant bien que mal, allant serrer fortement l'homme dans ses bras. Harry, qui avait porté la noix de coco à ses lèvres pour en boire le nectar, le recrachant par terre, s'étouffant à moitié devant cette scène. Draco enfoui son visage dans la robe de Snape, serrant très fort sa taille.

-Draco ? demanda Severus, inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, dit simplement le jeune homme, lui souriant. Je suis sale, en pantalon, les chaussures pleines de sable, je me suis foulée la cheville, blessé la main et j'ai probablement une insolation... Mais je vais bien!

Le maître de potion cligna des yeux tout au long du récit de cette liste, puis, son regard d'onyx se mit à errer par-dessus l'épaule du blond et tombèrent sur la silhouette de Harry, à l'écart et toujours à l'ombre, adossé au tronc d'un bananier. Il lui lança un regard sombre et pressa vaguement Draco contre lui.

-Je vais te soigner rapidement, dit simplement l'homme. Potter! Venez ici!

Harry déglutit, regarda brièvement sa noix de coco, puis la lança derrière son épaule, avant de se diriger vers le petit groupe. Draco s'éloigna doucement de son 'oncle' et se tourna vers Harry, le regardant s'approcher. Il eut conscience du regard d'avertissement de Severus mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot, regardant autour de lui les hommes du désert qui accompagnait le maître de potion ainsi que Remus Lupin et Bill Weasley. Pas un seul moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à proximité, le regard de Harry se détacha de celui du professeur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Remus qu'il se détourna enfin, serrant le lycanthrope dans ses bras avec affections.

-Beau bronzage Harry, commenta celui-ci, moqueusement.

-Nous ferions mieux de les soigner, dit soudainement Bill, intervenant pour la première fois. Profitons de l'oasis pour nous installer une seconde. Ensuite, nous repartirons. Remus, c'est vous qui avez le Portoloin de Dumbledore ?

Lupin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, poussant Harry vers l'oasis qui se laissa faire aisément, sans essayer de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Draco suivit rapidement et s'assit sur un rocher. Immédiatement, Severus s'agenouilla près de lui, sortant de ses poches une mini trousse dont il rendit la vraie taille. Il en sortit un tube de pommade accompagné de bandage et d'une potion.

-Bois ça, dit-il.

-Je suis obligé ? ronchonna Draco.

-Si tu veux que ta fièvre s'en aille, dit simplement l'homme.

Draco grimaça mais avala la fiole cul sec, tentant de ne pas vomir. Pendant ce temps-là, le professeur de potion appliqua doucement de la pommade sur la cheville foulée, la bandant ensuite rapidement pour regarder la main de son protéger.

-Une simple égratignure, mais je vais tout de même désinfecté, commenta-t-il, s'exécutant aussitôt. Je peux voir ta morsure de serpent ?

Draco grimaça et lui montra son bras.

-Mhmm, fit simplement l'homme. Cobra. Tu aurais pu mourir... Je vais te faire boire une potion légère qui te lavera des résidus de poison... Tu vas te sentir un peu brouillé, mais ça ira après dix minutes...

Draco hocha de la tête, prenant la fiole que lui tendait Severus. Il la but rapidement, craignant son goût, mais le regretta quand il sentit le goût sucré de la potion. De son côté, Remus et Bill avait obligé Harry à se couché sur le sol et examinait son dos rougit où la peau s'était mise à pelée au fil des jours, cadeau de son insolation.

-Il t'est arrivé d'autre chose ?

-Hmmm, je me suis presque noyé dans des sables mouvants, j'ai été trois jours sans rien boire ni manger, et j'ai souffert d'une légère hypothermie, mais à part cela, rien du tout, résuma Harry, réfléchissant.

Il se cambra légèrement en sentant une pommade d'une température glaciale venir se déposer sur son dos.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu peux me dire comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans ce désert Harry ?

-Hmmm... Une petite... altercation dans le Poudlard Express.

Ce fut Bill qui acquiesça cette fois d'un signe de tête.

-Vous avez eu bien de la chance de vous en sortir qu'avec ces quelques blessures. Rien de très grave Harry.

De son côté, Draco ferma doucement les yeux, se permettant de s'appuyer contre Snape lorsque celui-ci eut fini de le soigner.

-Fatigué, morveux ? demanda-t-il affectueusement.

-Moui, dit Draco. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis un bon moment....

Severus hocha de la tête et le laissa se reposer contre lui, un bras passé dans son dos pour le rassurer.

-Tu dormiras mieux dans un lit, dit-il simplement. Lupin! Vous sortez le Portoloin ?

-Je n'en ai pas encore finit avec Harry, Snape, répliqua le lycanthrope, relevant le Gryffondor pour lui passer un bandage autour du torse.

Le professeur se contenta de siffler.

-Vous pouvez tout aussi bien le soigner à Poudlard...

Lupin lui décocha un regard noir, s'affairant à la tache. Draco se releva péniblement, sous le regard anxieux de Severus.

-Je vais parler avec les hommes des sables, dit-il.

-Il ne parle qu'arabe, intervint Bill.

Draco haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les hommes vêtus de bleu ciel. Il ne vit pas l'expression étonnée de Bill tandis qu'il parlait avec les hommes, les avertissant de la présence de vautours immobilisés1 un peu plus loin et de la présence de sable mouvant vers le sud. Les hommes des sables hochèrent de la tête et discutèrent encore un peu avec Draco qui revint finalement vers le groupe.

-On a eu de la chance, dit-il à Harry. Les sables mouvants que nous avons traversés ont tué cinq de leurs hommes... Nous aurions normalement dû y rester...

Harry amorça un sourire, tout en boutonnant sa chemise blanche.

-Tu pourras te pardonner d'avoir laisser tes bonnes résolutions de côté, si ça nous a permit de rester en vie!

Un bref moment de silence régna entre le petit groupe, chacun des trois hommes un peu surpris de ne pas avoir assisté à une altercation entre les deux adolescents, mais uniquement quelques banales paroles échangées.

-Oh et...

Harry alla chercher la robe blanche toujours par terre, la secoua un peu et la tendit à Draco.

-Ça t'appartient. Merci.

Il se détourna et partit en direction des hommes du désert avec Bill et Remus. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, sentant son coeur se serrer.

-Draco ? demanda Severus. Tu as l'air d'avoir subit plus que de simples blessures physiques...

Le blond regarda son professeur et lui sourit.

-Mhmm, dit-il simplement en laissant tomber la robe blanche au sol. C'est sans importance... Rentrons. J'ai hâte... j'ai hâte de me reposer un peu...

Snape acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea avec Draco vers le reste de la bande, où Harry sembla en grand débat avec Lupin, sur le fait qu'il allait très bien et qu'il pouvait monter sur un tapis tout seul, avec un des hommes du désert. Draco monta en compagnie de Severus et, fait étonnant, se blottit contre lui. L'homme, bien que surpris, serra l'adolescent dans ses bras.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'espion.

-Rien, dit Draco. Rien...

Il hésita, puis...

-Tu ne m'en voudras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique je fasse... ?

Snape sembla hésiter et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco.

-Jamais, dit-il simplement, inquiet. Ne te fais pas de souci et repose-toi... Tu en as visiblement besoin...

Draco lui sourit et ferma les yeux, s'endormant paisiblement.

De son côté, Harry subissait encore les inquiétudes de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Oh je t'en pris Harry, laisse-moi...

-Non, je vais très bien Remus, aller.

-Non, je monte avec toi. Tu es épuisé!

Harry grogna, et se résigna.

-Très bien, bougonna-t-il, montant avec lui, derrière un des hommes du désert.

Ils s'envolèrent donc avec le reste de l'essaim vers le territoire que Draco et Harry avait traversé un peu plus tôt dans cette même semaine, seul lieu possible pour utiliser un Portoloin. À l'étonnement des deux garçons qui somnolaient par intermittence, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre le terrain. Ce chemin qui leur avait parut si long et pénible n'était pour finir pas si grand. Ils avaient simplement été trop épuisés que pour aller vite. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Remus secoua légèrement Harry qui s'était assoupi contre lui. Titubant, le Gryffondor descendit du tapis, oubliant qu'il y avait un léger vide entre le tapis et le sol et manquant de s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Grognant, il se frotta les yeux. Bill lui sourit et passa devant lui, allant chaleureusement remercier le chef de la troupe. Par la suite, les cinq se rassemblèrent autour du Portoloin, attendant le signal d'activation pour le toucher.

Draco était paisiblement endormi dans les bras de Snape, sa tête cachée contre sa robe. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à un petit garçon et, à l'étonnement de tous, Severus le serrait doucement contre lui.

-Il va s'activer bientôt ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

Severus regarda sa montre.

-Dans cinq petite secondes... trois, deux, un...

Chacun touchèrent la vieille chaussette en même temps. Ils sentirent une légère secousse et, soudainement, se retrouvèrent dans l'infirmerie de l'école où Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Pomfresh les attendaient. Le directeur avait un sourire bienveillant éclairant son visage et ses yeux bleus passèrent à tour de rôle sur la silhouette de Harry qui chancelait d'épuisement – il commençait à soupçonner Remus de lui avoir faire boire une potion de somnolence – mixture très près des potions de sommeils – avec celle de rétablissement d'énergie – et de Draco endormit dans les bras de Severus.

-Je pense qu'il serait bien de déposer ces deux jeunes hommes dans des lits, dit-il en regardant Severus peiné pour porter Draco.

Harry n'hésita pas et alla se coucher, bien heureux de sentir un matelas sous lui. Snape déposa précieusement Draco dans le lit d'à côté, le jeune blond remuant légèrement dans son sommeil pour mieux se blottir sur son matelas, serrant précieusement l'oreiller. Instantanément, Harry ferma les yeux, cherchant à tâtons sa couverture. Remus l'en recouvrit rapidement, lissant inconsciemment la couette tandis que, peu à peu, Harry s'endormait. À l'extérieur, le soleil se couchait, témoignant qu'il n'était pas bien tard. On vint toquer à la porte - ou plutôt tambouriner - à ce même moment et Pomfresh se dépêcha daller ouvrir, révélant Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley dans le corridor.

-Pas maintenant, dit sèchement l'infirmière. Ils dorment et je ne veux pas qu'on les réveille. Revenez plus tard!

-Mais, madame!

Harry grogna dans son lit et entrouvrit les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Rien, répondit fermement Pomfresh. Je vous ai dit PLUS TARD! Alors retournez dans votre salle commune immédiatement!

-On veut voir Harry!

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? riposta Hermione.

-DANS VOTRE SALLE COMMUNE! cria Pomfresh! Immédiatement!

Les deux Gryffondor décampèrent en vitesse devant la colère de l'infirmière.

-Insupportable moufflets, marmonna Snape, bras croisé.

Dumbledore n'eut qu'un fou rire.

-Bon, laissons-les dormir, allons plutôt parler dans mon bureau, déclara-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Severus hésita puis recouvrit immédiatement Draco, sortant ensuite de l'infirmerie. Remus, Bill, Minerva et Pompom suivirent, laissant les deux adolescents endormis. Au petit matin, alors que le ciel se colorait de doré et d'oranger, se fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier. Tombant sur le plafond de l'infirmerie, il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Rassurer, il se redressa légèrement dans son lit, sa couverture glissant de sur lui. Instinctivement, son regard se porta sur le lit où Draco dormait... Lit qui était vide, complètement. Ouvrant grand les yeux, Potter sauta par terre et s'en approcha, posant sa main sur la matelas qui était désormais froid.

-Oh merde... souffla-t-il, tournant brusquement les talons, passant devant le bureau de Pomfresh sans prendre garde à voir si elle était réveillée.

Décidé à aller voir Dumbledore, il freina brusquement sa marche en plein milieu de couloir et prit la direction opposé: celle des cachots, et donc, du bureau de Severus Snape. Il parcourut les couloirs en courant, heureux de ne croiser personne. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry pressentait que Draco n'était pas simplement allez se promener. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose d'important... Il déboula l'escalier sombre et s'engagea dans le labyrinthe des cachots. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il savait être celle du bureau de Snape, bureau qui était connecté à ses appartements. Il se mit à tambouriner à la porte.

-Professeur Snape!

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une réponse. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, révélant un professeur de potion en pyjama.

-Potter, grogna-t-il. Il est six heures du matin! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Malfoy... lit... vide, parvint à articuler Harry, essoufflé de sa course, mais pas pour le moins intimidé par le maître des potions.

-Vide ? répéta l'homme, étonné. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Potter ?

Celui-ci essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

-Son lit... est... vide. Il est partit.

Snape le fixa un moment, mais voyant qu'il avait l'air sérieux se décida à le croire. Pourtant, un doute persistait chez lui. C'était tout même Harry Potter, le fils de _James_ Potter.

-Et pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il est parti? demanda soudainement Snape. L'idée qu'il soit simplement allez se promener ou ait rejoint son dortoir ne vous a pas effleuré ?

-Le matelas est froid. Il ne serait pas partit au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller simplement se balader ou dormir dans sa salle commune!

-Vous ne connaissez pas Draco Malfoy, Potter, répliqua Snape. Vous ne pouvez donc pas faire de simples et stupides suppositions comme celle de son départ injustifié!

-Vous êtes trop stupide, gronda Harry, ses paroles se débitant avant que sa raison puisse l'arrêter. Lorsque vous découvrirez que j'avais raison, vous vous en mordrez les doigts!

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie des cachots pour retourner à l'infirmerie sachant que Remus passerait sans doute le voir dans la matinée. Severus se contenta de pousser un grognement sourd et, aussi doucement qu'un troupeau de centaure en charge, claqua la porte de son appartement. Potter racontait n'importe quoi! Il ne connaissait pas Draco, pas aussi bien que lui, en tout cas. Certes, le garçon était assez déchiré entre la voie toute tracée de son père et ses propres idées, mais qui, dans sa vie, ne l'avait pas été... ? Lui-même avait subit le même genre de dilemme et il avait projeté de s'enfuir jusqu'à ce qu'Albus lui tende la main... Mais Draco n'avait pas ce même problème... Severus s'assurait qu'il sache sur qui compté lorsque le choix serait venu... Et il ne doutait pas que Draco viendrait lui en parler...

L'assurance de Severus déchanta cependant très rapidement... Il avait été partagé par le même dilemme, mais Albus l'avait convaincu avec des arguments frappants... Peut-être ses idées n'étaient-elles pas assez éloquentes ? Assez persuasives... ? Depuis que Draco était enfant, Severus l'avait prit en charge en espérant l'empêcher de faire la même erreur que Lucius et lui... Il avait réussi, mais à quel prix ?

Angoissé, Severus s'installa à son bureau, soupirant. Il posa sa tête dans ses longues mains et regarda le montant de bois, sursautant en voyant une enveloppe verte sur son secrétaire. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand il reconnut le papier à lettre de Draco. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit précieusement le courrier et commença à lire.

_Oncle Sev,_

_Ma décision va sans aucun doute vous déplaire, voir vous mettre en colère... Je fais cependant ce qui me paraît juste, autant pour vous que pour moi. _

_Il y a de cela des années, vous m'avez prit sous votre protection, me donnant l'amour d'un père, ce que je recherchais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant... Cependant, vous m'avez également ouvert les yeux. Vous m'avez montré les dangers, les sécurités... et dernièrement, seul le danger rode autour de moi, comme une mouche autour d'une poubelle... Excusez ma piètre métaphore, mais c'est la plus révélatrice en mon sens... _

_Je ne peux rejoindre mon père sans me haïr... Je ne peux trahir mon père sans mourir... Alors je fuis, aussi lâche que cela soit. Si je devais m'allier à mon père, j'en deviendrais fou! et si je le trahissais, je serai un poids mort... Celui qu'il faut protéger mais qui ne peut agir... Et cela, je m'y refuse. Je pars donc... Je sais que vous allez essayer de me retrouver. Mais je sais aussi comment disparaître sans laisser de trace. C'est vous qui me l'avez enseigné, étant tout jeune. _

_Je suis navré de vous affliger de la sorte, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère que vous tiendrez votre parole et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... Je suis passé à la banque durant cette ultime nuit et j'ai vidé mon compte... Je ne manquerais par d'argent et quand bien même, je travaillerai... Je vous ai aussi délesté de pommade anti-magie, cette pommade même qui permet de cacher sa présence magique en s'en couvrant les mains... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez aussi se délestage.... _

_Merci pour votre aide passée, merci pour vos conseils, votre attention... _

_Et pardons, oui, Pardon pour ma fuite... Et pour tous les problèmes que cela vous causera. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Draco Malfoy._

Les mains tremblantes, Severus reposa le parchemin devant lui, sous le choc de cette révélation. Ce sentiment de crainte qu'il avait ressenti, quelques instants plus tôt lorsque Potter était venu tambouriner à sa porte avait ses raisons désormais.

« Draco est parti. » pensa-t-il.

De ce fait, il soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Cette journée de cours allait demander beaucoup d'énergie et de contrôle de soi afin de garder son masque de froideur et d'indifférence.

Assis près du lac, sa robe de sorcier passée sur ses épaules, Harry réfléchissait depuis près d'un quart d'heure à cette semaine qui c'était écoulée dans ce désert aride. À cet après-midi, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert l'oasis... À ses sentiments pour Malfoy. Malfoy qui avait désormais disparu. Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, Harry avait pourtant été persuadé pouvoir le retrouvé en allant chercher Snape, mais celui-ci s'était avéré aussi stupide que d'habitude: Il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, il l'avait prit pour un imbécile qui se croyait tout permis parce qu'il était célèbre. Si seulement il savait...

Se passant une mains dans les cheveux, le Gryffondor soupira et adossa sa tête contre le tronc d'un arbre derrière lui.

Harry poussa un second soupir, levant la tête pour regarder le soleil s'infiltrer parmi les feuilles et jouer doucement sur leur verdure. Il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis la veille... Draco qui s'était conduit comme un enfant, se blottissant sans retenue dans les bras de Snape... S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il préviendrait, ce serait lui...

« Mais c'est ridicule, pensa le jeune homme. Pourquoi Malfoy fuirait-il ? Où irait-il ? Non, Snape doit avoir raison... Il doit être quelque part dans l'école... Et puis je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui! », finit-il, obstiné.

Il ne vit pas la silhouette sombre sortir du château et se diriger vers lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se poster devant lui que Harry le regarda un moment, puis la feuille que Snape lui tendait, en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux se mirent à courir sur le parchemin, et tout au long de la lecture, une expression d'ahurissement se peignit sur son visage. Cinq bonne minutes plus tard, après avoir relut trois fois les mêmes lignes, il cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, sans pour autant avoir à dire quelque chose. Lentement, il releva la tête vers le maîtres des potions, une étrange lueur perçant au fond de ses yeux verts.

Draco était parti, sans rien dire, sans rien emporter, excepté son argent. Il avait prit la poudre d'escampette et s'était volatilisé dans la nature, comme cela!

Dans un certain sens, il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir parler. Il ressentait un étrange sentiment d'abandon qu'il exécrait à cet instant. Mais comment en vouloir au blond de ne pas lui en avoir soufflé mot alors que, il n'en avait même pas parler à Snape ?

Un moment s'écoula, moment qui parut interminable au brun.

-Je vous l'avais dit, souffla-t-il finalement, brisant le silence.

-Oui, dit simplement Snape. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait... Je lui avais dit de ne pas avoir peur de demander de l'aide... Qu'il ne serait pas un poids... Quelque chose lui a dit le contraire, et je soupçonne que ça soit vous, Potter... D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est parti à cause de vous...

Harry serra les dents, et un éclair de fureur passa dans son regard de jade.

-Vous n'en savez strictement rien, vous n'étiez pas là dans ce désert. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, je l'ai aidé et je l'ai sauvé plusieurs fois, sans votre aide, si on ne compte pas les deux fois avec l'Occlumancie.

Snape le fixa froidement.

-Aussi horrible que cela soit pour moi, Draco vous aime, Potter... et cela, depuis plus de deux ans! Il vous a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, demandé de l'aide... et vous l'avez repoussé!

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et toisa son professeur, planta son regard dans le sien.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé dans ce désert entre lui et moi. Vous ne savez pas si, oui ou non, il m'a demandé de l'aide et si je l'ai repoussé. Alors, si vous voulez m'accusez de quoi que ce soit, vous devrez le prouver professeur, car je n'accepterai que vous disiez de tels choses de moi!

-La preuve est dans cette lettre, Monsieur Potter, gronda Severus d'une voix froide. Je me tue à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sera pas un poids, mais il en est persuadé... En outre, ne m'avez-vous pas dit vous-même qu'il se comportait comme un robot, comportement que je parvenais difficilement à lui faire quitter ? Seul un rejet sévère aurait pu le faire agir de la sorte, hors, vous étiez seul dans ce désert avec lui, c'est donc vous le responsable!

-Vous allez me reprochez le fait qu'il ait voulu partir ? Vous allez me reprocher le fait qu'il ait voulu se protéger ? Vous voulez me dire que moi je suis la cause de son départ ? Il ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit qu'il avait déjà décidé cela, avant de se retrouver au Sahara ?

-Bien sûr que si, Potter. Mais ce n'était qu'une idée. Une idée dont il aurait pu se départager avec mon aide et mon soutien... Suite à votre visite au Sahara, c'est devenu une certitude !

-Vous n'en savez strictement rien! gronda Harry. J'ai passé une semaine avec lui, dans ce foutu désert! Je ne nie pas nos certaines disputes que nous avons eu, mais vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé un certain après-midi, et les sentiments qui ont pu en découler!

Harry lui lança un regard haineux et lui tourna dos pour retourner au château, mais ce fut pas l'avis de Severus qui l'empoigna par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

-Je ne vais pas le rechercher, Potter, dit-il. Je ne vais pas le faire car il me l'a demandé. Mais je le considère comme mon fils, même s'il n'est pas de mon sang. Si je devais apprendre qu'il lui est arrivé quoique ce soit... Je vous enlève la peau du corps en vous maintenant vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de tissu sanguinolent!

-Serait-ce une menace ?, gronda Harry, les yeux flamboyants.

-Je vois que votre pois chiche de cerveau a évolué en maracas avec la chaleur, répliqua Snape, serrant plus fortement le bras d'Harry.

-Lâchez-moi professeur.

Snape s'exécuta, comme si le contact avec un quelconque membre d'Harry allait le salir. Sans un mot, le sombre professeur s'éloigna, rentrant dans le château.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Kaphey : Ne me demandez pas comment les vautours ont survécu...

Bonjour à tous...

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il en reste encore un... Enfin, l'épilogue. Si vous le voulez rapidement : REVIEW PLEASE

Une dernière chose... Étant donné que, au cours de la semaine prochaine (semaine de Noël), ce sera ma semaine d'examens, vous risquez de ne pas avoir de chapitre avant mes vacances. C'est pourquoi je tiens, ou plutôt, non tenons, à vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, une bonne année et des festivités du tonnerre!

**__**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**


	10. Épilogue

**Disclaimer******Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture!****

NOTE DES AUTEURS : Voici enfin l'épilogue de cette fic. La conclusion de ce premier volet. Si si, premier volet! Il y en a deux autres On espère que vous apprécierai. A plus et à la prochaine!****

RARs :

****

**MissTick** Salut ma chère Ta review est d'aujourd'hui et déjà un nouveau chapitre. C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir de la chance. C'est mal... Y'a que toi qui en a ici lol.   
Tu sais ce qui va se passer ? Oh crois-moi, tu seras surprise ma vieille, très surprise à plusieurs moments, j'ai bien l'impression. Mais bon. Le voici, l'Épilogue que tout le monde attendait . Oui, oui, je le poste, j'ai fini mes examens depuis un moment, mais j'ai été absente toute la semaine, alors je n'ai pas pu le posté, gneuh... Bref. Bonne année Ellie et à la prochaine (et de trois!) Bonne lecture également.

**ALiNoU** Tu adores notre fic ? Ça fait plaisir à entendre, et ça fait chaud au cœur de voir une nouvelle tête. Continue à la lire alors, en espérant qu'elle te plaira toujours autant.

**BoB**** Chiri :** lool, ce n'est pas grave, le chapitre n'était pas encore posté.  
Eh oui, Draco est partie se refaire une vie. Faut pas pleurer, il sera très bien, là où il est. C'est son bonheur qui est important, non ? C'était ça, ou la Mangemorie...  
Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Bonne année également. A plus!

**Zuriael** Arrête, tu vas nous faire rougir  
Pour Umbre (qui mange en ce moment héhé) : Cette fille à un vrai talent, ce n'est pas étonnant :P (de Laika, ne l'oublions pas)

Pour Laika (qui est devant son ordi ) : Le « super » me convient très bien, pas besoin de rien rajouter.  
Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Bonne année et à la prochaine!

**Alinemcb54 :** Voilà la suite :P Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Bonne année!

**Lee-NC-Kass** C'est pas vraiment un chapitre, c'est un épilogue, et c'est pas super long... Comme tout épilogue qui se respecte lol. Draco est partit, en effet, Harry agit un peu bizarrement, oui. Il aime Draco, c'est à ne pas douter, mais n'oublis pas que Dray vient de partir, il le laisse seul alors qu'il était prêt à tout avoué, comment te sentirais-tu toi, dans une pareille situation ? Un peu comme Harry, pour ma part (normal, c'est mon personnage principal de cet fic, c'est moi qui est bâtit tout ce qu'il est, jusqu'ici )  
Oui, cet fic se terminera en un épilogue, mais une chose : il reste 2 autres volets.  
Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus et bonne année!

**Crackos** Yep, il reste que l'Épilogue. Bah, non, c'est pas si triste cet épilogue, ça ce finit tout de même sur une note assez joyeuse :oP

À te mettre le blue ? Bah, parce qu'on est douée et qu'on réussit à faire passer une foule de sentiments entre les lignes de cet fics ? (Voie l'éguille de Umbre s'approcher de sa tête et fait un pas prudent sur le côté) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Bonne année également! A plus!

**Oxaline** Très très gentil ta review ;o). Eh oui, Dray est partit. Les discutions ? Ouais, c'était plutôt génial également à écrire

Rappelé que c'est bien écrit ? Bah, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre héhéhéhé. Merci pour ta review (et pour ton encouragement à mes exams, ceux de Umbre commencent bientôt...) Bonne lecture et bonne année.

**Didinette207 :** La voilà, la suite que tu attendais avec beaucoup d'impatience. Merci pour mes examens, ils se sont super bien passé. Bonne lecture et bonne année!

**Sahada** Retrouver Draco et s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment ? C'est beau de rêver non ? C'est l'épilogue, Draco est partit, ne l'oublions pas... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Serpentis-draco** La voilà, la suite Bonne lecture et bonne année!

**Kaphey** Chanceuses que tu nous laisses une review ? Bah, c'est la moindre des choses pour avoir lu plus de 15 chapitres en avances, non ?

Des vautours magiques? Euh, trop pas, non. C'est mal...

Bah, normalement, j'avais commencé les RARs le 23 décembre, mais j'ai arrêté et maintenant, on est le 31. Menfin... L'important, c'est d'avoir mis la chapitre. A plus.

**Winnie.l'ourson :** Comme tout le monde, j'ai bien l'impression. Finir ? Maintenant ? Tu le verras bien... Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review!

**Galouz** Ouais, j'ai bien aimé ce bout, moi aussi ;P Un de mes bouts préféré lol. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Joyeux Noël!!

**Fébla** Tristesse ? Sur un certain côté oui. Revenir ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il a quitté, serait-ce pour à la suite revenir ? Réfléchis bien lol. En effet, il y a toujours des problèmes. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Joyeux Noël!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** loll. Tu avais hâte de voir cette suite ? Eh bien la voilà! Updater avant les vacances ? J'update le JOUR où je tombe en vacances et juste avant Noël. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review. Joyeux Noël!

**Yami**** Aku :** Kikoo Triste ? En effet... Mais c'est voulu. La fin ? Terrible ? Certains l'interpréteront ainsi, en effet. Pas nous. Enfin, nous, nous connaissons toute l'histoire lol. La façon de Harry de réagir ? Il a réagit assez violemment, moi, je trouve. Draco disparut, il court chez Snape! Tout de même! Tu nous fais confiance ? La confiance n'est que confiance absolue! À ta place, je serais un peu plus prudente... lolll. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Joyeux Noël!

**Vif d'or :** Harry est déjà très réveillé, et il est fou de Draco, ça, tu peux en être sûr... Les gens autour de lui ne sont simplement pas capables d'interprétés sont comportement comme il se doit, ce qui est un peu normal, mais bon... Je suis en vacances depuis ce matin, et comme cadeau de Noël, j'ai décidé de vous mettre la suite! Assez vite non ? lolll. Joyeux Noël à toi également. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

**Nfertiti** Super ? Contentes que tu l'ais aimé Bien se finir ? Dans un sens, oui... Menfin, tu verras bien! Je ne te révélerai, sinon où va la joie de lire le chapitre ? Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Joyeux Noël!

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** loll, et bien la voici la suite ;o) On espère qu'elle te plaira. Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca** Ouais, on se retrouve ici, comme tu l'as dit si bien. Pour la dernière fois ? Qui sait... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Joyeux Noël!

**Crazysnape** Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Bah, tu l'as vu toi-même. Il est partie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait marre. Attendre ? Ça aurait peut-être été une solution, en effet, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Pour tout ce que tu penses sur la recherche de Draco, tu vas être sérieusement surprise! Lucius ? Tu verras également... Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture, et Joyeux Noël!

****

**Citation de la semaine :**Il ne faut avoir aucun regret pour le passé, aucun remords pour le présent, et une confiance inébranlable pour l'avenir. _Par : __Jaures, Jean 1859-1914_

**__**

**_Oasis..._**

**_Épilogue_**

**__**

**__**

Le vent fouettait doucement le port de Bristol, les voiles se gonflant doucement. Sur le quai le plus riche et le plus chargé de monde, un bateau luxueux s'apprêtait à appareiller, le pont remplis de passagers faisant de joyeux signes d'au revoir à leurs proches. Parmi eux, accoudé au bastingage, Draco regardait mélancoliquement sa dernière vision de l'Angleterre. Un unique bagage était posé à ses pieds, renfermant précieusement dedans des vêtements Moldus et une cassette avec deux potions: une potions rétrécissant et grandissante. Autour de son cou brillait un pendentif Moldus, celui-ci renfermant une valise rétrécie contenant tout son argent transformé en dollar. Le cri strident d'un goéland se fit entendre au loin. Ceux-ci pêchaient dans les bas-fonds de l'océan. L'océan... Draco inspira profondément, une odeur de sel lui venant aux narines. Il abandonnait tout derrière lui, pour commencer une nouvelle vie, et cette nouvelle vie commençait à partir d'ici, depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le pont de ce navire. Il avait changé de nom, changé de garde-robe, changer tout. Il n'était plus sorcier, il était Moldus... Il n'était plus Malfoy, il était Marden... Seul son prénom était resté de même, pour ne pas paraître surpris en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler par un autre nom... Il y avait déjà de cela deux jours qu'il se déplaçait constamment, ne dormant que peu. De l'Angleterre, il avait transplané en Bulgarie. De là, il avait prit le train jusqu'en Autriche puis transplané en Chine pour y prendre un avion et résultat, deux jours plus tard après s'être enfuit, il se retrouvait encore une fois en Angleterre, cette fois-ci sur son dernier transport, bel et bien partit vers l'Amérique. Il regarda vaguement la passerelle se décrocher du bateau tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait lentement, provoquant un bruit assourdissant pour signaler le départ. Sur les docks, les accompagnateurs faisaient signes à leurs proches, certains courant sur le quai. Draco les regarda, puis fixa son pays.

« Au revoir à tous, pensa-t-il. Et pardon, encore une fois... »

Ce fut ainsi que le grand navire à la coque d'un blanc immaculé prit les flots en direction des États-Unis d'Amérique.

Le premier jour, Draco le passa dans sa cabine. Encore fort fatigué de ses nombreuses nuits blanche et autres accidents, il dormit tout le jour et toute la nuit d'un sommeil de plomb. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, son premier geste fut de mettre pied à terre et de faire quelques pas. Grave erreur! Aussitôt, une violente nausée le saisit. Le ventre plié, Draco se recoucha, tentant d'ignorer le mouvement perpétuelle du bateau et son horrible envie de vomir.

« Il faut pourtant que je me lève, pensa-t-il. L'air frais fait du bien, paraît-il.... Je dois aller sur le pont... »

Doucement, mais sûrement, il se remit sur ses pieds pour se diriger vers le pont. Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'est que le navire se trouvait dans les hauts fonds de pêche et que, par conséquent, une forte odeur de poisson régnait dans l'air. D'un mouvement précipité et sous l'oeil étonné des autres passagers, Draco se précipita sur le bastingage pour vomir le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac...

-Décidément, j'ai pas le pied marin. Pas bonne idée la croisière, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, toujours penché par-dessus bord.

-Ça passera rapidement, dit une voix féminine à ses côtés. Demain, il n'y paraîtra plus... En attendant, accrochez-vous à votre estomac...

Draco releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard azure d'une belle rousse.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, plus blême que d'habitude.

-Le mal de mer, dit la jeune femme. Demain, vous ne l'aurez plus... C'est une dure épreuve, mais tout le monde y a survécu jusqu'à maintenant...

-Oh...

Draco se releva, se tenant toujours l'estomac.

-J'espère bien, que ça va disparaître rapidement.

La jeune femme sourit et remit une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille.

-Ce jour va vous paraître le plus long et le plus horrible de votre vie, dit-elle en riant.

Draco s'approcha d'une chaise longue.

-Oh, croyez-moi, j'ai connu pire...

La jeune femme eut un sourire et s'accouda au bastingage, le vent jouant mollement avec ses longs cheveux et sa jupe.

-Oui, je vois le genre, dit-elle en souriant. Les longues soirées en boîte avec des amis...

Draco sourit.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

La jeune femme eut un second sourire.

-Cassandra Valens... et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Draco Marden, enchanté, répondit-il

-De même, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Vous venez d'Amérique ? demanda le blond.

-Moui, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Mon accent est si fort ?

-Non, mais il transperce tout de même.

Cassandra sourit.

-Le vôtre aussi... Pourquoi allez-vous en Amérique? demanda-t-elle en allant s'installer sur la chaise longue voisine.

-J'ai envie de changer d'air, de voir le monde, mentit Draco.

-Oh, fit simplement Cassandra. Je suppose que vous ne cherchez nullement un endroit où vous installer, alors...

Draco se tourna vers elle.

-Alors... ?

-Alors rien, dit Cassandra. Seulement, si vous m'aviez dit vouloir vous fixer et chercher un appartement, je vous aurais proposé d'emménager chez moi... Il me faut un colocataire ou mon logeur va me jeter dehors...

Draco sembla réfléchir.

-Je n'ai pas d'appartement, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Je me suis levé il y a deux jours, me disant que je pliais bagage et que je partais à l'aventure.

Cassandra le regarda avec surprise puis afficha un grand sourire.

-Vous me plaisez! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça vous tente de venir vivre chez moi ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'ancien Serpentard.

-Dites donc, vous n'avez vraiment pas peur, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne suis pas un violeur qui fuit les autorités pour aller faire de nouveaux crimes de l'autre côté de l'océan, pour ensuite tuer ses victimes ?

Cassandra eut un air sadique.

-Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas une tortionnaire d'anglais aux cheveux blond avec un beau cul ?

Contre toute attente, Draco éclata de rire.

-D'accord, vous m'avez convaincu. Je viens.

-Super! s'exclama Cassandra, soudain toute joyeuse. Au fait, tu as quel âge ? Je peux te tutoyer, oui ? Tu as des projets pour l'avenir? Des idées pour un emploi potentiel ou des études... ?

Pris au dépourvu, Draco ne su à quelle question répondre en premier:

-Euh... Oui d'accord, j'ai dix-sept ans... Aucune étude et je vais me trouver un travail en Amérique...

-Je peux te trouver ça! s'exclama Cassandra. Je travail dans une discothèque, la nuit.. De jour, je fais des études en photographie...

-Discothèque hein ? Ouais, ça pourrait être bien...

Il sourit et s'allongea sur sa chaise, à l'ombre d'un parasol.

-Ok, je t'engage, dit Cassandra. C'est mon frère qui va être content! Depuis le temps qu'il cherche un serveur... Tu as déjà travaillé dans un bar, avant ?

Draco répondit par la négative.

-Ça me fera une nouvelle expérience.

-Mouais, dit Cassandra, l'air douteuse. Je prédis vingt-cinq verres cassés et trois coups de plateau sur l'arrière du crâne avant le fin de ta première soirée! Au fait, tu portes toujours ce genre de vêtements? demanda la jeune femme en regardant le pantalon noir classique de Draco et sa chemise grise.

-Euh...

« Ment, ment », lui souffla sa conscience.

-Non, j'ai pris les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main hier matin.

-Ouf, tu me rassures! s'exclama la jeune femme. Et sinon, tu mets quoi, habituellement ?

-Oh, quelque chose de décontracté. Tout dépend des jours.

Cassandra eut l'air perplexe.

-Mouais, je vois.... dit-elle en se levant et en jaugeant Draco. Si tu veux que mon frère t'engage et qu'il te garde, va falloir soigner ça... Avec ton physique, je dirai pantalon de cuir et... Mhmmm... Soit une chemise noire légèrement ouverte pour te donner un air sombre et mystérieux, soit un débardeur pour le côté tombeur... A toi de choisir!

-Euh, j'en ai strictement aucune idée, je verrai cela une fois là-bas...

Il balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main.

Cassandra eut un petit sourire.

-Sinon, ça te dit d'aller manger quelque chose ?

Au mot manger, Draco blêmit considérablement et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

-Oups..., fit Cassandra, l'air enfantin. Désolée...

---------------------------------------------

_The__ End_

**_(À suivre dans le 2e volet : Outre Atlantique)_**

On se revoit très bientôt tout le monde! Squatter la venu du premier chapitre du prochain volet.  
A plus!  
_Laika&Umbre77_

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_******


End file.
